


Singed Parchment

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 48,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: American journalist, Anais Fonseca had only expected one thing when she visited her cousin Adelina at the Romanian Dragon Reserve in the summer of 1996, and having a fling with Charlie Weasley wasn't it. She never intended to develop feelings for him, or for him to figure out that he could reciprocate those feelings. And finding out she was pregnant with his child didn't help at all. Now she has to figure out how this was going to work, what with them living on different continents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anaïs resembles Alexa PenaVega
> 
> Adelina resembles Daniella Monet
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Felix Felicis with a Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 932

Anaïs Fonseca landed on the ground outside the Romanian Dragon Reserve. She had finally found time to visit her cousin Adelina in late May 1996.

"Hey Ana," her cousin greeted opening the gate.

The two cousins did a traditional Spanish greeting with a kiss on each cheek and then a hug.

As they pulled apart from the hug, Ana pouted. She had never liked to feel weak or vulnerable, and being shorter than Adelina made her feel like that. It didn't help that Adelina bragged about her height when they were kids.

Adelina started leading Anaïs inside the reserve and towards the group of other Dragonologists. Anaïs was quite nervous. She wasn't really comfortable around a lot of guys unless they were her family or her best friend Deacon. It looked like her cousin didn't share in that anxiety since Adelina was the only girl in the slew of guys.

"Hey boys," Adelina greeted the group of men.

"Hey Lina." The entire group responded.

"Where's Weasley? I have someone I would like all of you guys to meet."

"He's over there with Norberta," said a blonde Dragonologist.

Adelina nodded. As they waited, they had some small talk which Ana didn't really like. A few minutes later, Adelina called over a stocky man with bright red hair and thousands of freckles.

"Finally you join us, Weasley," Adelina chuckled.

"So, who is this?" The same blond Dragonologist asked.

Adelina smiled and said, "This is my cousin Anaïs."

"It's nice to meet you," the group of boys chorused.

Ana waved shyly at the group. Her eyes were locked on the redhead since he seemed the most friendly out of the group. She didn't seem to notice the blond Dragonologist practically drooling over her.

"She'll be more talkative once she gets to know you guys," Adelina explained.

"Why don't I help you with your bags?" The redhead offered.

"That would be nice, thanks." Ana smiled at him.

He effortlessly picked up the bags and she followed him towards the cabins.

"It seems like he's a bit interested in your cousin, Nunez," a brunette Dragonologist joked to Adelina.

"That's not what Ana is here for,"Adelina said. "She's just here to visit for the summer."

Meanwhile, Ana followed the redhead. It was a quiet walk until he broke the silence.

"So, Adelina is your cousin?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes, she is," Ana answered. "I know we look nothing alike. We're second cousins, that's probably why."

He nodded as they continued to walk silently until they reached the cabins and walked in.

"Thank you, Weasley."

He smirked. "You can call me Charlie, actually."

"Alright, Charlie."

Charlie left to let Ana unpack. A few minutes later, Adelina walked in to help her cousin settle in.

"So, you and Weasley seemed to hit off."

"We haven't had a real conversation yet." Ana responded. "He is attractive though. But I'm not here for romance. I don't believe in love at first sight unlike you."

"I know."

The two girls continued talking and unpacking. After they finished unpacking it was time for dinner. Ana was starving. They walked to the Mess Hall.

"So, tell us about yourself Ana," Ross, the blond Dragonologist asked.

"I'm a freelancer writer focusing on magical creatures, and I'm currently writing an article about European Dragons for the California Griffin. I'd like the Norwegian Ridgeback as the protagonist of the article."

"That's really interesting," Ross sighed.

Ana shrugged awkwardly.

"So it just happens to work out that your cousin works on a dragon reserve," Charlie smirked at her playfully. "You know I'm happy to give you a hand. I happen to work with a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"I guess it does." Ana shrugged again. "I would appreciate the help though."

After dinner the two girls went back to the cabins. They went to bed after they finished their respective routines. Ana drifted off to sleep thinking that today was a great day.

-/-/

The next morning, Ana woke up around nine am. She glanced at the bed next to her, Adelina was gone. She must've been up at dawn or so. Ana got up, shivering at the cold on her feet. She wasn't used to the cold since she grew up in California where they were known for their horribly hot summers.

Romania was quite different, it was freezing even during the summer. Ana went through her clothes and found a weather appropriate outfit. She walked out of the cabin and towards the Mess Hall.

There was nothing really left except for a few scones and half a teapot. She grabbed the scones and poured the tea. She had a fondness for tea over coffee, even though she was an American.

"Finally, you're awake," Adelina exclaimed walking in with Matthew, the brunette dragon breeder.

"How long have you been awake?" Ana asked her cousin.

"Five am."

Anna nodded as she continued eating. After breakfast, she decided to just sit out in the open air. She lived in the city so she never got to see this. It was beautiful.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She looked up to see Charlie walking towards her smiling. "Yeah, I am. It's beautiful."

"It is, I love it."

"How long have you been working with dragons?"

"For about six years now. I left school the winter of my seventh year."

Ana nodded. After a few more minutes, Charlie went back to work leaving Ana alone. After a few more minutes Ana went back inside the cabin. She only came out when it was time for dinner. She walked back to the Mess Hall and sat with Adelina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,479

* * *

 

As the month wore on, Ana spent a lot of time with both Adelina and Charlie when they weren't working. She had become quite attached to the rough and tumble Dragonologist. She has been observing him for her article and has come to see that he was such a natural with the dragons.

"What's that you're writing with?" Charlie asked confused at the contraption that his friend was using to write notes with.

"You've never seen a pen, Weasley?" Ana asked shocked.

Charlie's ears turned pink in a Weasley blush as he replied. "No, we write with quills and parchment."

"You guys are stuck in 1800's, I swear," Ana chuckled, sticking her pen behind her ear.

Charlie didn't respond. Instead he just tugged her by the hand and guided her over to the dragon.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" she asked.

"This is Norberta," he introduced.

Ana looked carefully at the fire breathing dragon. This would be a bad time to mention to Charlie that she was scared of anything that was serpent like. She only took this assignment in hopes that she would get over her fear.

"Go ahead, she won't hurt you," the redhead encouraged.

"That's an understatement, Weasley," Ana snapped without meaning to.

Charlie's face softened. "You're afraid of dragons, aren't you?"

"Not specifically dragons," Ana tried to defend herself. "Just anything related to serpents. I've been afraid of them since I was eight."

Before Charlie could respond, Ross walked over. Norberta started seething and Charlie gently pushed Ana away from her so she wouldn't get burned. Nunez would kill him if her cousin got hurt under his watch.

"We're going to a muggle pub, you guys in?" Ross asked the pair.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I don't drink," Ana said. "But I'll go along for the ride."

Charlie frowned as he watched Ana and Ross walk away. Ross actually succeeded in putting his arm around Ana. Once they were out of sight, Norberta breathed multiple puffs of smoke almost identical to the air that was going Charlie's nostrils. When you're a Weasley, it's not surprising when you become jealous. He calmed down Norberta and himself and went to join them. He noticed Ross' arm wasn't around Anaïs anymore but that didn't stop Ross' shameless flirting.

They went to the bar and Ross was busy flirting with Ana. She hadn't had the heart to put a stop to it even though he was starting to get annoying. Charlie had been watching them all night, jealousy still pulsing through his veins. Ross finally had finally excused himself to go to the bathroom and Charlie took the opportunity and walked over to her.

"Hey Charlie," she grinned.

He grinned as his heart fluttered. He hadn't felt this way since . . . he doesn't really remember. Maybe back with Tonks? Though that was unrequited on her part so nothing came of it.

"You having fun, Anaïs?"

"Yes. You can call me Ana, by the way. All my friends do."

It was much too soon to tell her how he felt. They had only known each other for a month. But she would only here for another month or so. It was now or never, but he held back. She probably thought of him as just a friend.

"Charlie?" she asked touching his arm softly.

He tried to get up his Gryffindor courage but he didn't. He was downing his sixth firewhiskey by the end of the night.

"It looks like Weasley had a little too much tonight," Adelina observed.

"Yeah, he has unfortunately," Ana said disappointedly.

Adelina smirked."You've always been good at healing. Maybe you should help him back and give him a hangover potion."

"Okay," Ana nodded.

Adelina bid adieu to her cousin and the very drunk redhead. Charlie was a silly drunk but Ana thought it was cute. It was a wonder how she actually got them to his room with her smaller frame directing his bulky one. She set him on his bed and he fell asleep almost instantly causing her to giggle at the sight. It was already pretty dark and she didn't want to to walk to her cabin by herself so she decided to stay here for the night She kicked off her boots and placed herself with a respectable amount of distance away from Charlie on his bed before she fell asleep.

 

-/-/

 

The next morning, Charlie woke up to a head of brown hair fanned out on his chest. He raked through his memories of last night trying to figure out how this happened. Ana did look quite cute though and he wasn't one to look at a gift horse in the mouth especially when it came in the form of this specific girl in his bed. He had to get his mind out of the gutter since they were both fully clothed. Nunez would probably kill him if anything happened between her cousin and him. Suddenly, a sharp pain distracted him from his worries. How much did he drink last night?

"Charlie?"

He turned back to look at the girl on his chest. He thought that she looked quite good on his chest.

"You drank quite a bit last night, I decided to walk you back -" Ana began to explain.

"And sleep in my bed." Charlie finished her statement with a grin.

She swatted his broad chest playfully. "Where else was I supposed to sleep, Charlie? It was too late to walk back by myself. Besides I fell asleep a few feet away but you pulled me close in your sleep like I was your teddy bear or something."

Charlie blushed he hasn't slept with a teddy bear since he was five. "Nothing happened other than that, right?"

Ana shook her head as she stood up which caused her shirt to ride up slightly. Charlie couldn't help but notice a medium sized tattoo on the small of her back.

"You like my tattoo, Weasley?" Ana smirked at the blushing redhead when she noticed his stare.

"Yeah, I do." Charlie smirked back."What is it a tattoo of?"

"It's called a Culebre," she explained with a grin. "It's from Spanish Mythology. It's a type of dragon."

Charlie's blue eyes lit up at the word dragon and Ana chuckled. Charlie got up from the bed with some difficulty. He was a bit wobbly on his feet and his head was still pounding from last night. Ana threw a phial of pink potion towards the redhead.

"What's this?" Charlie asked confused as he caught the phial in the air.

"It's a hangover potion, you'll feel better."

"I'm fine," Charlie insisted. "You don't have be such a mother hen."

"Ok, suit yourself," she said, walking over to him and grabbing the potion back from his calloused hands.

The minute she did, Charlie ended up toppling to the floor, taking her with him, and causing the phial to break beneath them. Ana had ended up landing on Charlie's lap.

"Oh, bugger," Charlie swore.

Ana couldn't help but start laughing again."And I thought I was clumsy."

Before Charlie could respond Adelina walked in. "Did I interrupt something?" She questioned in intrigue at the sight of the two on the floor.

"This is not what it looks like," Charlie said as he quickly took Ana off his lap, much to his 'little' friend's chagrin.

"So it doesn't look like you were in the middle of snogging my cousin, Weasley?"Adelina teased.

Charlie blushed as Ana stood up and explained everything to her cousin, who kind of looked disappointed at the truth. Charlie stood up, still wobbly as his head pounded.

"I really think you should take this, Charlie," Ana said before taking another phial of hangover potion from her bag.

The redhead finally agreed and gulped down the potion.

"Feel better?" Ana asked smiling at him.

Charlie nodded as his headache began to fade away and he started becoming slightly more stable on his feet.

"I'll see you later today, Charlie," Ana said leaving.

Adelina followed her cousin out still smirking at Charlie. The two of them will be the death of him, especially Ana and her . . . everything. He jumped into the shower to calm down his 'little' friend and relax. He changed into a clean shirt and pants for work, though they wouldn't stay clean for long. He left his cabin and walked towards the mess hall for breakfast.

"He's alive!" One of the Dragonologists exclaimed at the sight of him.

"I hope nothing happened between you and Ana last night," Ross commented, jealousy dripping in his voice.

"Nothing happened, Evans," Charlie tersely responded. "But if anything did, I wouldn't tell you. She's not your property."

"I don't think you stand a chance with her anyway." Ross said.

Though, Charlie thought, if he hadn't been completely drunk, he probably would've kissed her.


	3. No One Needs to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:811
> 
> Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
> I think I've been hit by cupid  
> But no one needs
> 
> Shania Twain - No One Needs To Know

It was a few nights later and Anaïs was sitting outside watching the stars. They were so beautiful out here in the countryside of Romania. She heard some crunching behind her causing her to jump slightly.

“It's only me, Ana,” Charlie said soothingly with his baritone.

She loved the way her name sounded with his English accent and his baritone, it was so sexy.

“I didn't know anyone was still up.”

Charlie took a seat next to her.“I was just finishing up with Norberta.”

“That seems to be your favourite dragon,” Ana observed.

He nodded.“She is, although she wasn't always named Norberta.”

“What was her name?”

“Norbert.”

Ana looked confused and Charlie explained to her how Norberta got that name.

“So, Ron is your brother. How many other siblings do you have?”

“I have one older brother named Bill and besides Ron I have four younger siblings.”

Ana smiled. “That sounds wonderful. I'm an only child.”

“I did love growing up with a large family. But Mum can be a bit of a nag and everything. I'm closer to my dad.”

She shrugged. “She probably does it because she cares about you. I'm also close with my dad though.”

“I suppose so.” Charlie shrugged.

“I want to know the story behind that tattoo,” Charlie said changing the topic.

She smirked.“That's for me to know and you to find out.”

Charlie groaned and Ana laughed.

“How would you like to take a ride on Noberta? Unless you're too still afraid,” he said.

“As long as you're with me, I'm sure I’ll be fine.” Ana smiled.

Charlie jumped up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards Norberta’s pen.

“I didn't know you meant right now,” Ana nervously said. “It's a bit late.”

Charlie smirked. “You're not afraid of the dark, are you?”

“No, but maybe we should wait.”

Charlie sighed and kicked a nearby pebble.“Maybe you're right.” He wasn’t going to pressure her into going if she didn’t want to.

“Though, it's a lot more romantic during the night,” Ana raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

Charlie’s pale freckled face turned red in embarrassment. He hadn't thought of that.

“Not that I mind,” Ana smiled.

Charlie sighed in relief. “Is that your way of saying yes?”He inquired.

Ana nodded spurring Charlie to mount Norberta before he held out his hand for Ana. She carefully hopped up on the dragon.

“Hold on to my waist Ana,” Charlie instructed her gently.

Ana wrapped her arms around his waist. Charlie guided Norberta through the skies. Ana leaned her head on his back. She resisted the urge to burst out singing ‘A Whole New World’ from Aladdin.

“It's amazing, isn't it?” Charlie asked.

Ana smiled.“It is.”

Charlie resisted the urge to turn and kiss her. A few minutes later, they landed back on the ground. Charlie hopped off and held out his hand to help Ana off. She got off but lost her footing and fell on top of him.

“And you teased me for being clumsy while I was hungover,” Charlie chuckled.

“Watch it Weasley,” Ana snapped playfully.

Charlie really wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he resisted.

“Though, I must say, your chest is definitely more comfortable than it looks.” She smiled down at him, her eyes lingering on his lips briefly.

Charlie smiled up at her. Ana stood up reluctantly and started walking back to her cabin.

“Can I at least walk you back to your cabin?” Charlie suggested as he started to jog after her.“It's too dark for you to walk by yourself.”

Ana shook her head and politely told him no thank you. She knew herself too well and if he did end up walking her to her cabin she would have a hard time resisting the urge to kiss him. She mentally scolded herself at the thought. She was here for work, not for romance.

\---

It was the next morning, Ana woke up early despite getting in later than usual.

“So, where did you go last night?” Adelina questioned.

Ana blushed.“Charlie took me for a late night ride on Norberta.”

“So, are you over your fear of serpents?” Adelina asked.

Ana said. “Yes, I'm getting over my fear. Thanks to Charlie.”

“If I didn't know better I'd say you're falling for him,” Adelina teased.

“I'm not here for romance, I've told you that. Why do you insist I'm falling for him?”

Adelina just shook her head and laughed. She already knew her cousin was falling for the redhead. Though she still had Evans on her back.

“How are you going to get Evans off your back so you can focus on ‘your work’?” Adelina asked.

“I can just be honest with him, I guess.”

Adelina said. “Yeah, say that you only have eyes for Charlie.”

A pillow soared through the air and hit Adelina in the face in response.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now the middle of July. Ana was insistent that she was not here for romance, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to the redhead, especially after the flight on Norberta. It also didn’t help that Ross hadn't stopped flirting with her yet. She’s decided to let him down easy in the Mess Hall today.

“Evans?” Ana asked.

The blond perked up at her attention “So, you've finally fallen for my charms?” Ross flirted.

“Sadly, no,” Ana responded. “I mean you're a great guy, but I'm not interested in you like that.”

He frowned. “If you're looking for someone to knock boots with Weasley isn't the one.”

“That's not what I'm looking for.” Ana blushed. “Besides we’re not talking about Charlie. We’re talking about your flirting.”

Suddenly the aforementioned redhead came up behind her effectively startling her.

“I hate when you do that Weasley,” she scolded.

He smirked. “You're just so easy to startle, Fonseca.”

“Bloody hell, you two just kiss already!” The brunette Dragonologist named Matthew exclaimed from the other side of the table.

Charlie didn't even give Ana a warning, he just grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. She almost immediately melted into the kiss, her hands tangling in his matted long red hair as his hand tightening around her lower back over her tattoo. They pulled apart smiling at each other, both hoping to continue that after Charlie had finished work.

It was later in the day, Charlie had finished work and he hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss he shared with Ana at breakfast. He wanted to go find her so they could continue. He hadn't been kissed like that since . . . he didn’t even remember when.

“Hey there, Weasley,” Ana smirked as she walked up to him from the forest area near her cabin.

“Fonseca.”

“That was some kiss we shared this morning, wasn't it?”

Charlie nodded. He was glad she felt the same way about the kiss that he did. If she didn't it would've broken his heart

Ana’s hazel eyes sparkled. “You know this can't be anything serious.” Her voice growing honest.“I didn't come here for romance . . . but I didn't plan on meeting you either.”

“I completely agree, Ana,” he said slowly walking towards her.

She closed the gap between them and pulled him into a heated kiss. They stumbled towards her cabin, fell onto her bed, and continued snogging passionately until Adelina walked in.

“I think it's better to do this in your room, Charlie, since you don't have a roommate,” Ana suggested as she pulled away from Charlie.

“It seems so. I'll see you later then,” he said before giving her a sweet kiss and leaving.

She watched him go and turned to her smirking cousin.

 

\---

 

It was the next day, the 17th of July, Charlie had a shorter work day today so they were in his cabin snogging each other’s brains out.

“Bloody hell, you're a good kisser,” Charlie complimented as he pulled away for air.

Ana smirked.“You're not half bad yourself, Weasley.”

Charlie trailed kisses down towards her bosom, savoring her. He definitely preferred her arse but her bosom was a very close second.

“You want a better view?” She smirked again caressing his unshaven cheek flirtatiously.

Charlie nodded eagerly as his eyes lit up. Ana stood up and removed her trousers leaving her half naked in front of him.

“How did you know I wanted a better view of your arse?”

Ana answered coyly. “I know you stare at it whenever you have the chance, Charlie.”

“I'm staring at your tattoo not your arse,” he covered badly.

Ana sat down on the bed. “You're a liar, Charlie Weasley,” she teased.

“I sure am, Anaïs Fonseca.”

Ana laid back down under her boyfriend so they could continue snogging. They soon grew tired as they wore themselves out and started to cuddle as they caught their breath.

“This is the first time I've actually seen your whole tattoo,” Charlie said as he traced Ana’s tattoo with his calloused finger.

“That tickles, Charlie,” she giggled.

Merlin, he loved her laugh.

“What's your middle name, Charlie?” Ana asked.

“You're probably going to laugh.”

Ana turned around to face him.“I won't laugh, promise.”

“Septimus, it's to honour my dad’s father.”

“I think it's unique. My middle name is common, but I guess it balances out my first name.”

“What's your middle name?”

“Isabella.”

“That's beautiful.”

Ana smiled at him.

After a few more minutes of cuddling the couple got up and went down to dinner. After dinner, Charlie went to go check on Norberta. He needed some time with his favourite dragon. After checking up on her he walked back to his cabin and fell asleep.

\---

As the next week went by, the couple snuck off together every chance they got and enjoyed every minute of it. They were in the middle of another intense snogging session in his room. Ana’s hand rested on Charlie’s belt buckle cautiously.

“Go ahead, love,” Charlie said giving consent.

Ana unbuckled her boyfriend’s trousers and discarded them on the floor. She could easily see his respectable erection through his pants.

“You want to do this right now?” Charlie asked her, his calloused hands hovering over her bra clad breasts.

Ana looked up at her boyfriend of a week as she thought. She wasn't this easy, she didn’t sleep with a guy without even one date.

“Ana?”

She pulled away from him.

“So that's a no,” Charlie said relief in his voice.

Ana nodded. The couple just cuddled, the mood shifting.

“Can you cast a Patronus?” Charlie asked curiously.

She nodded against his chest and said. “The last time I cast it was a serval, which is an Egyptian cat.”

“I know what a serval is, my older brother took care of one a few years ago. He works in Egypt as a curse breaker." He answered. "On the subject of Patronus, mine is a Komodo dragon.”

Ana chuckled. That fit Charlie pretty well. They continued cuddling and talking for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,386

It was a few nights later more specifically July 24th and the couple was about to go on their first date. Ana was in her room getting ready.

"So much for no romance," Adelina joked as she watched Ana get ready.

"This is just a summer fling," Ana defended."No strings attached."

Before Adelina could respond there was a knock on their door. She answered it to face a grinning Charlie.

"Hey Charlie," Ana greeted him walking over.

He gave her the once over and smiled appreciatively. He was raised to be a gentleman but that was rather difficult when Ana looked so beautiful. He just wanted to snog her senseless and then some.

"Come on Charlie," Ana said breaking him out of his trance by taking his hand and dragging him away.

"I have a very romantic night planned for us." Charlie smiled.

Ana nodded. "And let me guess. It will probably end with us snogging on your bed or maybe having our first time together?"

"It doesn't have to end with shagging. But I won't complain if it did," he smirked.

It wasn't a far walk into town so they traveled down to town chatting away until they reached a quaint little restaurant.

"This is my favourite restaurant." Charlie smiled leading her in.

"Masă pentru doi," Charlie told the hostess.

The petite blonde girl lead the couple towards a table for two and seated them.

"That's a surprise," Ana commented."I didn't know you could speak . . . Romanian?" She guessed.

Charlie smirked. "Well, I've lived here since I was seventeen so I've learned a lot."

"Say something else," Ana requested.

"Arăți minunat în seara asta," Charlie smiled taking her hands on the table.

"What does that mean?"

"You look beautiful tonight."

Ana blushed as the waitress walked up to the table and asked for their drink order.

"So what do you recommend, Charlie?" Ana asked glancing through the menu not being able to understand anything.

"I recommend that I order since I know what to order unless that's not okay. I know that some women don't like it when a man orders for them."

"I'm one of those women," Ana told him. "But I also understand that I don't know any of these dishes, so I'll trust you . . . this time."

Charlie smirked at her and called over the waitress to order.

"So, tell me how did you get into dragons?"

Charlie smiled fondly. "My uncles Gideon and Fabian used to tell me a lot about dragons when I was younger."

They continued talking. Charlie slipping into speaking Romanian every now and then.

Ana's eyes widened at the amount of food that was placed on their small table. "I'm excited to try all this food," Ana smiled. "It smells amazing."

"So, what do you think so far?"

"I like these meatballs the best," Ana said.

Charlie smiled and they continued talking. Charlie really liked that Ana wasn't afraid to eat in front of him. After dinner, they ordered dessert.

"What are you thinking for dessert?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh, chocolate," Ana moaned in anticipation "I love it."

Charlie grinned widely."A girl after my own heart."

Ana decided to get the chocolate cake. Charlie got a piece too. They soon finished eating and left. They started to walk back towards the reserve.

"There's one way we can work off this food," Charlie smirked flirtatiously eyeing the strap of his girlfriend's dress.

"Oh, what's that?" Ana asked innocently.

Charlie smirked. "I think you know what I'm referring to Miss Fonseca."

"I certainly do, Mister Weasley."

And with that Charlie captured her lips in a heated kiss. She tangled her hands into his matted red hair. He picked her up with no problem and they began stumbling towards Charlie's cabin. Once in his cabin, he threw Ana on the bed.

"There's no need to be so rough, Weasley," Ana cooed.

Charlie stripped off his shirt and began to hover over her forgetting about her pesky dress.

Ana stood up and stripped off her dress. "It usually takes guys multiple dates to get me in bed," she told him. "You must be a special case," she teased.

Charlie smirked as his eyes raked over his girlfriend's naked body appreciatively. "You just can't resist my rippling muscles, Fonseca."

"You're cocky, Weasley," she said moving back under her impatient and extremely horny boyfriend.

"I sure am." He said eyeing her breasts.

Although, he was definitely more of an arse guy. He couldn't help but notice the color of her bra. It was a deep scarlet reminiscent of Gryffindor's color.

"Don't you think we should use some protection, like condoms or something?" Ana asked discarding his trousers on the floor.

"What's a condom?"

Ana was surprised. "You don't know what a condom is?"

"No, I'm a Pureblood. My family didn't use condoms."

Ana nodded. She just cast a contraceptive charm as he got in position to make love to her.

"Tell me if I hurt you Ana," he said tenderly.

Ana nodded.

"You want me just as much as I want you." He smirked up at her discarding her knickers on the floor.

Ana clutched the bed sheets in anticipation for pleasure. A few seconds later, he had hit her sensitive spot and she let out a loud moan.

"That is almost as good as your laugh," he smiled.

They continued making love and then cuddled.

"Were you satisfied?"

Ana nodded. "I certainly was, you know how to please a girl."

He was hoping she'd say that. He hasn't made love to anyone since he was twenty. That was a disaster he didn't want to repeat.

"Will you talk in Romanian more, it's attractive." Ana said as she fell asleep contently in her boyfriend's arms.

Charlie kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

It was early the next morning, Charlie woke up to his girlfriend snuggled up to his chest. He grinned. He really had enjoyed their session last night. It was one of the first times he had actually enjoyed sex, or rather making love. He started to get up but Ana sleepily pulled him back down.

"As much I enjoyed last night and would like to repeat it, I really have to get to work, love," he said before kissing her forehead sweetly.

Ana sleepily nodded as Charlie got out of bed. He quickly changed into a clean outfit, set out a clean pair of clothes for his girlfriend and left.

It was later that morning when Ana woke up. She stayed in bed for a few minutes before finally getting up. She noticed that Charlie had set out an outfit for her that consisted of an old faded jersey and a pair of trackies. She quickly changed and went to get the remains of breakfast. After breakfast, she decided to go back to her cabin and get some writing done. She had a column due soon. She's been too preoccupied with her hunk of a boyfriend. She hasn't used the word hunk since she described Joey McIntyre from the muggle boy band New Kids on the Block. She had been writing for ages when Adelina walked in.

"Hey Lina."

She smirked."You must've had fun last night."

"How can you tell?"

"It's a tell tale sign when you're wearing his shirt."

Ana smiled. She wouldn't usually tell anyone about her sexual encounters but she told her cousin. After the story it was time for dinner. The two girls went to dinner and came back.

It was about two weeks since Ana and Charlie had made love for the first time. They were back at it again.

"You know I leave at the end of the month," Ana said.

Charlie sighed. "Let's not talk about that while I'm making love to you."

Before she could respond, she let out a moan. Although, this is only the second time they've made love, he already knew how to satisfy her. They finished around midnight.

"Oh it's my birthday," Ana exclaimed happily as she glimpsed at the clock.

Charlie smiled. "I would offer you another round but I'm bloody exhausted," he said. "Maybe a quickie at lunch tomorrow." He added with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

"Happy Birthday, love," he said before giving her a tender kiss.

The couple fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,130

It was now lunch the next day, Charlie had a quick lunch and snuck away to his cabin where his girlfriend was.

"There's the birthday girl," he grinned walking in.

"Hey Charlie, I've been a little lonely." She said fluttering her eyelashes.

He smirked and walked over to her. "I can help with that."

Ana pulled him by the hand onto the bed. Once he was on the bed, she began taking off his shirt. They continued undressing each other and began making love once again.

"You know you're the best lover, I've ever had." Ana moaned pleasurably grinding her hips more into her boyfriend.

"What a compliment."

They continued making love and then had a short cuddle session afterwards before Charlie went back to work and Ana went back to working on her article. She went to dinner and found Charlie talking with his friends. She pranced over and sat on his lap.

"Did I say you could sit on my lap, Fonseca?" Charlie smirked.

She ran her hand down his unshaven cheek and cooed, "I didn't know I needed permission to sit on my boyfriend's lap, especially on my birthday."

"Ugh, you're making me sick," Ross complained.

"Deal with it, Evans," Charlie said, adjusting his girlfriend on his lap so she could be more comfortable.

They finished eating and Charlie walked Ana back to her cabin to say goodnight..

Charlie said. "I love making Evans squirm don't you?"

Ana smirked. "Why do you think I opted to sit on your lap at dinner?"

"You cheeky little minx, You deserve a kiss for that." Charlie smirked back.

"Catch me first." She said running away from him.

Charlie chased her to her cabin but didn't catch her.

s"Nice try, Charlie."

"This means I don't get a kiss?" Charlie pouted.

Ana smirked and pulled him into a kiss. His arm immediately wrapping around her waist.

"I've never known a nice boy who kisses the way you do, Weasley."

Charlie smiled. "Bloody hell, they do. Maybe I'm not a nice boy."

"I beg to differ, you maybe a bit rebellious but you're definitely nice."

Charlie nodded. Ana walked into her cabin had a chat with Lina and got into bed.

 

-/-/

 

The next morning, Ana woke up thinking that she had a great birthday yesterday, especially with her boyfriend. She got out of bed and she changed into Charlie's old jersey and a pair of trousers. She went down to the Mess Hall and did her usual routine. After breakfast, she decided to work on her article. She needed to finish soon in order to owl it back to the paper before her deadline. Around noon, she got up and decided to grab a drink from the Mess Hall. She grabbed the drink and walked towards her cabin. She was halfway towards her cabin when she saw Charlie walking towards her.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing love, I've just been burned multiple times today already."

This was the first time she noticed a burn across her boyfriend's ruggedly handsome face.

"You want to come to the infirmary with me? I know it will make you feel better." Charlie smiled at her.

Ana nodded and fell into step with Charlie as they walked towards the infirmary. Once at the infirmary, the healer checked on Charlie and he was quickly released. The couple then walked back towards Ana's cabin.

"You can come in. If you promise not to distract me from writing my article." Ana smirked.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Charlie said.

Ana nodded and sat down at the small desk to continue working on her article. About ten minutes later, Ana heard some soft snoring. She glanced over to see her boyfriend sleeping peacefully on her bed. She giggled at the sight. She finished her article and decided to go owl it right away. She quietly walked out of her room and went to the owlery. When she got back to her room, Charlie was still fast asleep. She decided to lay down next to him his arms wrapped around almost instantly his right arm resting on her tattoo.

"Hey love, you finished with your article?" He asked sleepily.

"I am."

"You know I've never been that great at writing or reading," said Charlie. "I'm glad one of us is. I think your brains are very attractive."

"You work well with the dragons," she complimented back.

"I don't have to do any reading or writing though. I could've of played Quidditch for England, but I chose dragons."

"You followed your heart," Ana stated. "I really respect that."

Charlie smiled at his girlfriend and asked, "Can I finally know the story about this tattoo?"

"It's not as crazy as you think it is. My friends talked me into it and I did it to prove to them that I wasn't afraid."

"That's it?"

"Yep. I guess it's not as crazy as running off to study dragons before finishing school," Ana giggled.

"How did a girl who's afraid of dragons end up getting a tattoo of a dragon?"

"They were muggle friends and didn't know dragons actually existed or that I was afraid of them. What are you afraid of?"

"I used to be afraid of the dark," Charlie replied.

Before Ana could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Ross. The couple groaned.

"It's time to get back to work, Weasley. I'll keep your girlfriend company if you want," he smirked predatorily.

"Who made you the boss of me, Evans?" Charlie retorted before kissing Ana's forehead and getting up.

The blond boy sat on the foot of Ana's bed but she kicked him off. They began laughing.

"Keep laughing, you slag." He said standing up.

Charlie tensed ready to punch the annoying blond for calling his girlfriend that horrible word.

"Go ahead, punch me," Ross taunted.

The next thing they knew, Charlie did just that. Ross fell to the ground holding his nose as Charlie walked over him and left the cabin.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Ross pleaded to Ana.

"You deserved that, Evans. I'm with Charlie."

"I'm a much better lover than him," he said leering at her.

Ana glared at him. A few moments later, Adelina walked in.

"What's Evans doing on our floor, Ana?" Adelina asked.

"Charlie punched him for calling me a slag."

Adelina's usually soft chocolate brown eyes blazed with anger as she leaned towards him. "You're lucky I wasn't here. I would've hexed you to oblivion," she threatened.

"I can never get in either one of your knickers, can I?" He groaned sitting up.

"Never, you're gross," Adelina scoffed.

"I'm with Charlie," Ana reminded him again.

The blond dragon keeper walked out of the cabin defeated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1002
> 
> Deacon resembles Blair Redford
> 
> La Academia Occidental credit goes to americanwizarding.tumblr.com  
> American Wizarding Confederation credit goes to americanwizarding.com

 

It was the second to last night before Ana was leaving. She was cuddling with Charlie as he played with her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"How are we going to handle a bi-continental relationship, Charlie?"

There was no point in denying it anymore, this definitely wasn't a 'no strings attached' relationship anymore. Ana had fallen hard for the adventurous dragonologist.

The redhead sighed. "We'll write, and maybe I'll sneak away a few times."

"As cheesy as it sounds, I'm not sure if I'll be able to say goodbye to my red headed dragonologist."

Charlie began kissing her neck to get her mind off the fact that they would be separated in a few days time.

"It's not the time for that Charlie as much as I'm enjoying it," she chided half-heartedly but letting out a stray moan.

Charlie smirked. A short foreplay ensued as they began undressing each other. As soon as they knew it they were stark naked. Charlie was sporting a respectable erection per usual.

"Oh, Charlie," she moaned, loudly clawing at his back riding out her orgasm.

The redhead smirked again as they continued making love into the wee hours of the morning.

 

\---

 

The next morning, the couple woke up blissfully.

"That was some great farewell sex last night," Ana giggled turning towards him.

Charlie sighed. "It sure was."

"I'm going to miss that the most when I leave," Ana said, getting out of bed and swaying her hips seductively.

Charlie couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend's arse and tattoo.

"I take it you're going to miss my arse the most," Ana giggled as she caught his stare.

Charlie got up from bed and wrapped his arms around her, his right hand on her bum ready to give it a squeeze.

Ana leaned her head onto his bare chest and stared up into his aquamarine eyes lovingly for a second. His eyes were so beautiful.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes and then took separate showers, no matter how much Charlie begged her to take a shower with him. Charlie changed into his clothes and walked out of his cabin.

 

\---

It was now the day Ana was leaving. She wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Charlie at all. So she was saying goodbye to Adelina first.

"I'm going to miss you, Ana," her cousin said hugging her.

"Me too, Lina. Make sure Charlie doesn't sleep with anyone else."

Charlie scoffed playfully offended. "I only have eyes for you, Ana."

She smirked at her boyfriend."You better keep that to yourself," she joked pointing down to his little friend.

"It belongs to you and only you." Charlie smirked back at her as he walked over to her.

"You two are gross," Adelina chuckled as she left them alone.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered against his chest.

"Same here. But we'll write and I'll try and visit," he promised.

Ana nodded against his chest as tears started forming in her eyes. Charlie leaned down to kiss her passionately. She let out a moan as their tongues explored each other's mouths for the hundredth time. Charlie squeezed her bum one last time and she moaned again into his mouth. They broke apart when they needed air and Ana left.

Ana has been home for about a week now. She lived in a small town close to her alma mater, La Academia Occidental in the mountains of California. She lived with her best friend from school, Deacon Park, a half Native American more specifically Sponkan Indian and half Korean boy. They both travelled a lot since Deacon worked for the American Wizarding Cooperation in Washington D.C and Anaïs had her freelance writing so she hardly got to see her best friend. There was no attraction there since Deacon was gay.

"Ana!" Deacon exclaimed walking in the door from work. He had left right before Ana had left to Romania.

"Hey Deacon."

"How was your trip?" he asked throwing himself on their couch.

Ana smiled as her hazel eyes sparkled. "It was good" she tried to respond nonchalantly.

"I know that look, you met someone didn't you? All I have to ask does he have a brother?"

Ana caved Deacon knew her way too well.

"What's his name?" He asked.

Ana grinned."His name is Charlie Weasley."

"Is he attractive?"

Ana smirked. "He's very easy on the eyes, and he's a great lover."

Deacon threw a pillow at her. "Stop rubbing it my face that you had a sex filled summer in Romania while I had zip, nada, nothing."

"Ah, poor baby. It started off as a fling but we actually developed feelings for each other and we're trying a bi-continental relationship."

"What did he look like?"

"Red hair, blue eyes and rippling muscles," Ana sighed happily.

Deacon was practically drooling as he asked again, "So does he have a brother?"

"Multiple brothers actually. Although the closest one to our age is engaged to a girl."

Deacon sighed sadly at the information as Ana chuckled in sympathy.

"I guess you didn't do a lot of work you were probably too busy with your precious Charlie."

Ana said. "I resisted falling for him until the middle of July. But he kissed me in the middle of the Mess Hall in front of everyone. After that kiss we made out again in my cabin until Adelina walked in. We went out on our first date about two or so weeks later."

"Where did he take you on your first date?"

Ana smiled fondly. "He took me to a quaint Romanian restaurant."

"That's the perfect way to win you over."

Ana nodded. "Then he started to speak Romanian. He called me beautiful in Romanian. I was immediately smitten. Then after dinner we made love for the first time."

Deacon nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Wc: 729

It was now a week before Halloween, Ana had been dreaming of her precious Charlie when she suddenly shot up from bed and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

  
“Are you are okay, Ana?” Deacon asked walking in the bathroom to hold back her hair.

  
“Do I sound okay?” She snapped before throwing up again.

  
He held back her hair until she was finished. She leaned against his chest, although it wasn't as comfortable as Charlie’s chest. Merlin, she missed Charlie so much.

  
“Do you think it was something you ate?” Deacon wondered.

  
Ana thought about what she had eaten the past few days. That's gotta be it. She couldn't think of what else it could be. Deacon helped her to bed and tucked her in.

  
“You don't have to do that, Deacon.”

  
The brunette chuckled. “I need my wingwoman healthy to help me pick up guys.”

  
“That's all you use me for? I'm hurt,” she chuckled.

  
He smirked and kissed her forehead platonically. They always had this type of relationship, that's why many people thought they had least dated in school but they didn't. Deacon took care of his best friend for the rest of the day.

  
“Thanks for this, Deacon,” Ana told him.

  
He smiled at her.“No problem, you'll probably be better in a few days if it's just the stomach flu.”

  
Ana nodded and cuddled up to him. Though, she was imagining Charlie instead. His ruggedly handsome face, bright blue eyes, his pleasantly tousled long red hair, his perpetually scruffy face, and his rippling arm muscles wrapped around her.

  
\---

  
The next morning, Ana repeated the same routine that she had done yesterday. She stayed in bed again. She hoped this stomach flu would go away soon enough since she wanted to leave the house.

  
“Do you think you should go to the healer?” Deacon asked worriedly.

  
“I'll be fine soon enough, Deacon.”

  
He nodded.

  
“Actually, I'm feeling better,” said Ana. “I want to go out with you.”

  
Deacon looked unconvinced at his best friend’s insistence. All she had to do was give him her famous ‘puppy dog’ look.

  
“Okay, you're better,” Deacon sighed in defeat. “But if you get sick again we’re coming right home.”

  
“Yes, sir,” Ana mock saluted him.

  
Deacon chuckled. Ana got up from the bed and shooed Deacon out so she could find a dress. She found a dress the same colour as Charlie’s eyes. She slipped it on and noticed that it was a little tight around her stomach area but she didn't think much of it. It showed off her curves. She decided to take a quick picture to tease Charlie with when she wrote him next.

  
“You do realize this is a gay bar, Ana?” Deacon chuckled.

  
“Sue me for wanting to look good,” Ana said.

  
“Trust me, if I wasn't gay, you weren't happily taken, and I actually had feelings for you. I'd be making love to you tonight.”

  
“Gross, you're like my brother.”

  
Deacon laughed. “That would be in another life.”

  
Ana smirked at him before they left to the bar.

  
“Hottie at ten o’clock,” Deacon said pointing to a brunette guy.

  
Ana followed her friend’s gaze towards the guy. She knew her mission, so she walked over to the guy and began chatting him up. Deacon walked over with two drinks one for him and for the guy. A woman then walked up to Ana.

  
“That's a beautiful dress,” she complimented.

  
“Thank you,” Ana responded. “But just so you know, I'm straight if you came up to hit on me. I just don’t want you to waste your time.”

  
The girl sighed and walked away. Ana got hit on a few times more but continued to let them down easy. Suddenly her stomach churned causing her to rush towards the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

  
“You okay?” a woman asked.

  
“Just getting over the stomach flu, that's all.”

  
Just as she finished Deacon rushed in.

  
“I'm fine, Deke,”said Ana.

  
The brunette shook his head.“I'm taking you back home and making you an appointment at the doctor.”

  
“Deke, you're not my father. I can make my own appointment. What about the guy you were talking to?”

  
“We already set up another date.” Deacon grinned in victory at her.

  
Ana nodded and let him take her home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 886

The next morning, Ana got up and emptied her stomach again. She quickly brushed her teeth and walked down the stairs to see Deacon cooking breakfast. It smelled delicious, but it also made her nauseous.

 

“Here's some tea, it should settle your stomach.”

 

“How did you know that?” Ana asked.

 

“I'm surprised you don't remember that, you got top grades in Healing.”

 

Ana nodded and took a sip of the tea. It felt good. After breakfast, she called the healer. Despite being a magical hospital, St. Juan’s had phones.

 

“Hello, I'd like to make an appointment for myself, Anaïs Fonseca.”

 

“Okay, we just had a cancellation for two pm. Are you free?” The woman on the phone asked.

 

“That quick,” Ana commented. “But yes I'm free.”

 

“Okay, we’ll see you then.”

 

They hung up. Ana checked the clock it was ten am, she had about four hours. She decided to take a shower.

 

“Deke, be honest, do I look fat?” She asked her best friend.

 

“You know I'm not that type of gay guy right?”

 

“I know, but I asked you a question,” she snapped.

 

“Touchy. But I honestly don't see a difference.”

 

Ana pointed to the little pooch in her stomach.

 

“I can't see anything different, Ana.”

 

She sighed he was hopeless. He would never insult her. She soon left to the hospital with an insistent Deacon.

 

"What if something is really wrong?" Ana fretted as she paced waiting for the healer to call her back.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Deacon assured her.

"Anaïs Fonseca!" The healer exclaimed.

She gulped, stood up, and started to walk towards the examination room with Deacon following her.

"So, what seems to be wrong?" The healer asked.

"I've been nauseous, throwing up a lot, and really tired lately." Ana told her.

The healer nodded and did some tests as Ana sat there nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"It seems like you're pregnant, Miss Fonseca."

She gaped at the healer. "I’m what?"

The healer repeated that she was pregnant. "It seems like you're a little over two months along. Probably conceived around August 24th or so.”

Ana nodded. That was the last time she and Charlie had made love. It was an amazing session. She was going to be a mom and Charlie was going to be a father. She just ruined his life.

 

"I assume this child wasn't planned by your expression, it will be okay," the healer assured her, gently patting her back.

Ana nodded.

"You know I'll be here for you too," Deacon spoke up from beside Ana.

The healer turned to Deacon and asked, "Who are you?"

“Hopefully the godfather,” Deacon laughed.

 

She was handed a few pamphlets to Ana and let the pair out.

 

Ana let the waterworks flow as they walked out. Deacon pulled her into a hug.

 

“I messed up Charlie’s life,” she sobbed.

 

Deacon soothed his best friend. “From what you told me, Charlie doesn't seem like the type to abandon you. If he does, I'm sure Lina will beat him up and I will too.”

 

“He's a Dragonologist. He won't want to settle down and raise our child.”

 

“You don't know that,” Deacon defended. “Didn’t you tell me that he grew up with five younger siblings? He's probably great with kids.”

 

She nodded. That thought comforted her.

 

“This is a dumb question. But you two didn't use protection?”

 

“I tried to get him to use a condom,” Ana explained. “But he's a pureblood, so they know nothing about muggle contraception.”

 

Deacon nodded.

 

“I used the next best thing, contraception charms but obviously they didn't work.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The two of them went home. She was in a quandary about whether she should tell her family first or Charlie. But then if she told Lina, Lina would then tell Charlie.

 

\---

 

A few nights later, she invited her dad to dinner. She really hoped her dad would be okay with her pregnancy. It's still amazing to her that she was carrying a child inside her. There was a knock on the door.

 

“Hey Mr. Fonseca,” Deacon greeted breaking her out of her musings.

 

Basil Fonseca was a tall man in his late forties with greying black hair and brown eyes.

 

“Hey dad,” Ana greeted.

 

The father and daughter shared a hug. They were led to the table and sat down.

 

“So how was your trip to visit to see Lina?” Basil asked his daughter.

 

Ana hadn't told her dad all about her trip.

 

“Is there something wrong, sweetie?”

 

Ana started to cry. “You're going to be so disappointed in me.”

 

Basil moved to hug his daughter. “Sweetie, what is it?”

 

“You're going to be a grandfather, I'm two months pregnant.”

 

“It's Charlie’s baby isn't it?” Basil asked.

 

He knew daughter didn't sleep around. Once she was committed to someone she would stay committed.

 

Ana looked surprised at her dad then looked over at Deacon in accusation.

 

“I didn't tell him,” Deacon defended himself.

 

“Lina wrote me and told me everything about your relationship,” Basil said.

 

Ana nodded.

 

“I'll admit this isn't the way I pictured finding out about my first grandchild but from what heard about Charlie from Lina. He seems good for you.”

 

Ana sobbed into her father’s chest. She needs to write Charlie or Lina to tell them about her pregnancy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 867

It's been sixty six days since Ana left and about three weeks since she last wrote. Charlie sighed. He really missed holding Ana. Norberta missed her too or as much as a dragon could miss someone. He walked out of his cabin to the Mess Hall.

 

“Weasley, you still haven't gotten a letter from Ana?” Adelina asked him as soon as she caught up to him.

 

“Nope, have you?”

 

Adelina shook her head no.

 

“I see she's forgotten you, Weasley,” Ross taunted from his regular table.

 

Charlie tensed as he turned to the blond. “You wish, Evans.”

 

“She's probably sleeping with someone new every week, like the slag she is.”

 

Before Charlie could even think about punching him, Adelina had stormed over to Ross and hexed him. “Don't you dare call Ana a slag, she's far from it. Just because she wouldn't sleep with you.”

 

After that scene, they went on their day.

 

“I wonder why Ana hasn't written us in three weeks,” Charlie sighed.

 

Adelina sighed as well. “I don't know. This isn’t like her. You really care about my cousin don't you?”

 

“I do,” Charlie admitted. “She's much more than a summer fling to me.”

 

“That's good to know, Weasley. Since you're in a relationship with my cousin, we should call each other by our first names.”

 

“Seems proper, Adelina.”

 

“Okay, Charlie.”

 

\---

 

A few days later Charlie walked into the Mess Hall. He grabbed his breakfast and sat down. The owls delivered the mail.

 

“Charlie, we got a letter from Ana!” Adelina said.

 

He perked up and walked over to the table where Adelina was sitting.

 

“I take it this picture is for you.”

 

Charlie picked up the picture and smirked. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress she wore in the photo. It also did wonders for her gorgeous arse. He also noticed it matched his eyes.

 

“Charlie?” Adelina asked.

 

He turned to his girlfriend’s cousin.

 

“It seems like you left Ana with a going away present,” Adelina smirked.

 

Charlie looked confused.

 

“You're going to be a dad, Charlie.”

 

He glanced at the photo again. “She's pregnant? But she’s not showing.”

 

“For one thing, different women begin showing at different times. Another thing, according to the letter the child was conceived right before she left. She's two and a half months along Charlie.”

 

Charlie was a mix of emotions. Ranging from happy, to scared, and worried.

 

“Did my cousin ruin your life?” Adaline asked him. “She thinks she did.”

 

Charlie frowned, Ana did not ruin his life. He knew it took two to conceive a child but that's the extent of his sexual education. He blames how conservative the British Wizarding World is.

 

\---

 

It's been a few days since Charlie found out the news about the baby. He decided to write his older brother Bill for advice. He was close with his oldest brother. They were like two parts of the same person. Bill was the calm and collected one while Charlie was the always smiling and enthusiastic one.

 

Dear Bill,

 

I need advice. Want to meet up for a pint?

 

\- Charlie

 

He quickly sent the letter and waited for a reply. He got the reply and Bill had agreed.

 

Currently, Charlie was waiting at the pub pacing like a caged tiger or rather lion until he saw his older brother. The two brothers only shared eye colour. Bill was tall and lanky like their father while Charlie was short and stocky like their mum. The two greeted each other with a quick hug.

 

“So what do you need to talk about?” Bill asked after the pair sat down with their pints.

 

Charlie gulped nervously carding his hand through his red hair.

 

“You know I will support you.” Bill quickly added noticing Charlie’s unease.

 

“There's this girl her name is Anaïs Fonseca, she's a cousin of one of my coworkers. She came to visit over the summer. We had a fling.”

 

Bill smirked. “So, it was just a fling?”

 

“We’re trying a bi-continental long distance relationship, she's written me a few letters.”

 

Bill nodded but was suspicious that there was something else.

 

“I'm going to be a dad in about seven months.”

 

Bill gaped at his little brother.

 

“Please say something,” Charlie begged.

 

Bill took a deep breath before responding. “I was just expecting you to say something else.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don't really know. But it sure wasn't that you got a girl pregnant.”

 

Charlie sighed in relief.

 

“Can I see a picture of the girl who is the mother of my first niece or nephew?”

 

Charlie smiled, took out the picture and handed it to his older brother.

 

“If I wasn't engaged, you may have competition for her. What's she like?”

 

“She's great. She's a freelance writer for the California Griffin. She's a major bookworm. Though, she's definitely not as innocent or reserved as she sounds,” he sighed picturing her dragon tattoo.

 

Bill smiled. He had never seen his brother so happy.

 

“Please don't tell anyone,” Charlie requested.

 

Bill agreed. “Don't worry, judging by how mum reacted when I told her I was engaged to Fleur. It's best to keep it a secret. At least for now, in my opinion.”

 

Charlie nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,255

About a two weeks later, Charlie and Adelina finally had the chance to visit Ana in California. Charlie was insanely nervous as Adelina knocked on the door.

 

“Hey you two,” Ana smiled as she greeted them at the door before inviting them in.

 

Adelina hugged her cousin briefly, though with her barely starting to show baby bump it was quite tricky.

 

“Merlin, I've missed you, Ana,” Charlie said before he pulled her into a big bear hug.

 

Ana sniffled against his chest as her emotions began to take over. “I didn't think you'd come.”

 

“Of course, I would. You're pregnant with my child.”

 

“But I ruined your life, Charlie,” she started to sob now.

 

Charlie picked up her chin and looked straight into her hazel eyes. “It takes two to conceive, love. Don't you dare think you ruined my life.”

 

“If only my contraception charms were stronger or weren't faulty.”

 

Charlie soothed her. “I should've let you force me to wear a condom too. We’ll make it work though, don't you worry about that.”

 

Ana smiled up at him.

 

“I notice you're wearing my old Quidditch jersey,” Charlie smirked.

 

Ana smiled again. “It seems to be the only thing that fits anymore.”

 

“It looks sexy on you. It always has but it's even sexier when you're pregnant with my child.”

 

Ana smirked flirtatiously as she ran her hands down Charlie’s right bicep. “I say it looks sexier on you, especially with your rippling muscles.”

 

Adelina groaned. “This is how you two ended up in this delicate situation.”

 

The couple smirked and they walked towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, they were greeted by a half naked Native American man.

 

“Deke, I thought I told you I was having company,” Ana scolded him.

 

He turned around barely even blushing.

 

“It's nice to see you again, Deacon,” Adelina greeted.

 

“I'll finish my greetings once I put on some pants,” Deacon said before walking away.

 

Charlie glanced at his girlfriend. “You never mentioned you lived with someone. Or that he was a guy.”

 

“Charlie, don't be jealous. He's my best friend,” Ana assured him taking his hand.

 

“And besides I'm gay,” Deacon announced while rejoining the group.

 

Charlie relaxed at the revelation.

 

“So you're the guy who knocked up my best friend,” Deacon said, shaking Charlie’s hand.

 

“Yes, I am,” Charlie admitted sheepishly.

 

“You better not abandon her,” Deacon threatened. “If you do, I'll hex you to oblivion. And I was quite the dueller at school.”

 

“Don't worry about that,” Charlie said, his blue eyes twinkling.

 

“Why don't I give you a tour, Charlie?” Ana suggested.

 

“I would like that, love,” he grinned.

 

Ana led Charlie around her house showing off the various rooms.

 

“This is my bedroom,” Ana said as she lead him into their last stop of the tour.

 

Charlie immediately noticed the posters on her wall and laughed. “I guess I shouldn't be jealous of these blokes on your wall since I'm the one who knocked you up.”

 

Ana giggled as she laid down on her bed. Charlie soon followed.

 

“Does anyone in your family know about my pregnancy?” Ana asked, cuddling up to him the best she could with her barely starting show baby bump.

 

“My older brother Bill does, but I can't tell anyone else.”

 

“Are you that ashamed that you got me pregnant?” she asked looking up at him sadly.

 

Charlie said. “I'm not ashamed, love. I just know how my mum will react.”

 

“Is it because I'm a muggleborn and this child messed up your pureblood line?”

 

“Ana, you know my family doesn't care about blood status.”

 

She sighed.

 

“And besides, I'm bloody in love with you,” Charlie admitted grinning widely.

 

“You are?”

 

Charlie nodded. “I know we've only been together four months but I mean those words with all my heart. I'm not just saying that because you're pregnant with my child either.”

 

She cut off his ramble with a kiss. “I love you too, Charlie.”

 

Charlie moaned into the kiss as his arm went straight to her tattoo. Before they could get any farther there was a knock on the door.

 

“Ugh, what is it?” Ana asked completely annoyed and trying to ignore how horny she was from all of the pregnancy hormones.

 

Deacon walked in smirking at his best friend and her boyfriend.

 

“Did you just come in here to annoy me?” Ana asked.

 

“Unless you want to lose your job, you should really be finishing your article instead of making out with your boyfriend.” Deacon reminded her with a chuckle.

 

“Shit! It's due by five and it’s noon now.” Ana bolted up from the bed and rushed over to her desk where she sat back down and started to write.

 

Charlie sighed. He was hoping they would have some time to go farther. He missed making love to his girlfriend. Although, he didn't know if it was safe to make love while she was pregnant. He severely hoped it was.

 

He was led out of the room by Deacon so Ana could have a chance to concentrate on her work. They walked towards the kitchen and began talking.

 

After a while, Ana walked out of her room although Charlie noticed she already had a slight waddle in her step. It was adorable.

 

“Hey there, Charlie,” she cooed seductively sitting on his lap.

 

“Hey love, did you finish your article?”

 

Ana began kissing his neck in response.

 

“Is it okay to make love to you while you're pregnant?”

 

Ana nodded. “It is until my eighth month of pregnancy or so.”

 

“That's ages away, so that works for me,” Charlie said swiftly removing his Quidditch jersey from her body and discarding it on the kitchen floor.

 

His eyes were glued to her barely there baby bump as they worked their way back to Ana’s room.

 

Ana began unbuttoning his shirt and discarded it on the floor outside her bedroom. Charlie rested her on her bed carefully and trailed his lips down to her bosom.

 

“Charles, stop teasing me with the little stuff,” Ana whined.

 

He smirked. “I usually hate it when someone uses my given name but it sounds so sexy the way you say it.”

 

Ana muttered a charm under her breath and both of their trousers flew off.

 

“Someone is eager to get a piece of me.” Charlie smirked cockily as he got in the position to make love to her.

 

Ana clutched the bedsheets in anticipation. A few minutes later, her body trembled with pleasure as she moaned loudly.

 

“I almost forgot how much I love your moan,” Charlie remarked.

 

They continued making passionate love and then cuddled once they were tired.

 

“How long are you staying?” Ana asked.

 

Charlie looked up from tracing her tattoo. “I only got two weeks off.”

 

Ana frowned. “I don't find out the gender of ‘Baby Weasley’ until after Christmas.”

 

“I love it when you say ‘Baby Weasley’.”

 

Ana smiled. “Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?”

 

Charlie’s hand drifted to his girlfriend’s baby bump and cradled it lovingly. “I don't really care, but I should warn you twins run in the family.”

 

“Yeah, I know. You said you have twin brothers.”

 

Charlie nodded. “Fred and George. They were the twin terrors at Hogwarts before they left school. Also my uncles I mentioned to you were twins.”

 

Ana nodded and changed the subject. “I don't think you ever explained Quidditch to me.”

 

Charlie began explaining his favourite sport to his beloved girlfriend. She listened avidly.

 

 

\---

 

It was now a few days into December and Ana was taking out the Christmas decorations. That included multiple sets of Christmas lights and knickknacks.

“You need help, love?” Charlie asked.

“I can handle them.”

“Maybe you should let Charlie help,” Deacon agreed.

Ana glared between her boyfriend and then at her best friend. “I could handle them last year.”

“Last year you weren't almost four months pregnant.” Deacon said.

She groaned in frustration. “I'm just pregnant, boys. I'm not helpless. But if you insist.”

She pushed the Christmas lights into Charlie’s arms, waddled to her room and sat on her bed. A few hours later, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Charlie walked in with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Am I too helpless to get my own hot cocoa now,” she smirked.

Charlie smirked back. “It's a peace offering.”

“I'll take it,” she said accepting the cup from him.

He smiled before he sat down next to her on the bed.

“You know it was just a mood swing. They'll last until the end of my pregnancy.,” Ana explained.

Charlie leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“It's your birthday next week, isn't it?” Ana asked.

Charlie nodded. “It is,” he confirmed. “I'm getting old.”

“You'll only be twenty four, that's the prime of your life.”

“I suppose you're right.” Charlie shrugged.

Ana stood up and left her room with Charlie following her like the lovesick puppy he was.

“Are you mad anymore?” Deacon asked.

Ana shook her head. “No, I'm not mad anymore. Those mood swings will last my whole pregnancy though so watch out.”

Deacon sighed. “Oh, lucky me. I have to deal with them.”

Ana giggled. As she watched her boyfriend and best friend as they finished decorating she listened to some Christmas music drifting from the muggle radio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 849

Charlie woke up first on his birthday. He glanced at his girlfriend lovingly before his eyes then wandered down to her baby bump. When he first arrived here two weeks ago, she had barely started to show but now there was no hiding the ‘Baby Weasley’ growing inside of her.

 

“Morning.” She smiled sleepily up at her boyfriend.

 

He kissed her cheek in greeting.

 

“Happy Birthday, Charlie.” Ana smiled as she sat up in bed.

 

“Thanks love.”

 

“You said you only got two weeks off. That also means your two weeks is up,” Ana observed sadly.

 

Charlie frowned. He wouldn't be able to spend his entire birthday with his girlfriend. Charlie got up from bed and helped Ana out of bed much to her chagrin.

 

“I'm pregnant not helpless, Charlie,” she complained again.

 

“Certainly not,” Charlie agreed. “But let me help you anyway.” 

 

They both changed into their clothes and walked to the kitchen. Deacon was back at work in Washington D.C so Charlie cooked them breakfast. He was a great cook.

 

\---

 

It was now Christmas time, Charlie was going to visit his family briefly and then go visit Ana again before his holiday break from work was up. 

 

“Hey Charlie, dear,” Molly greeted.

 

“Hey mum.” He smiled back at her.

 

He noticed that his youngest brother and sister Ginny and Ron hadn't come home for Christmas, so it was just Bill, himself and the twins for the family. Though, the Order of the Phoenix was there including his best friend Dora who was busy mooning over the much too old for her Remus Lupin. Though, that was just his opinion. He used to be jealous but that was before he was in a relationship.

 

“Bill, I need to talk to you,” Charlie said after dinner.

 

His older brother excused himself from his fiancée and they walked to an empty room and cast a silencing spell.

 

“What is it?” The older brother asked.

 

“I visited Ana for a few weeks.”

 

Bill nodded. “How's her pregnancy going?”

 

“She's very moody. But sometimes that mood was happy and then other times she was rather horny.”

 

Bill chuckled. “She's about three and half months, isn't she?”

 

“Yeah, she is. She finds out the gender at the next appointment after Christmas.”

 

“What are you hoping for?”

 

Charlie shrugged. “I could care less, as long as it's not twins.”

 

Bill nodded as there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Yes?”

 

Dora walked in curiously at the pair of brothers that disappeared from everyone else. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You can't keep a secret, Dora. I can't tell you,” Charlie insisted.

 

She stomped her foot childishly. “I so can keep a secret.”

 

“No, you can't,” Charlie argued back. 

 

She glanced at the older Weasley but Bill didn't tell her either. She stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

 

\---

 

A few days later, Charlie went to go visit his girlfriend. He knew she had been home alone for Christmas since Deacon had been working. He didn't want her to be alone for the New Year and he was excited to find out the gender of his child. He knocked on her front door.

 

“Oh, you must be Charlie,” a man greeted opening the door.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“I'm Basil Fonseca,” the man explained. “The father of your girlfriend.”

 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you. I'm Charles Septimus Weasley,” Charlie said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

 

Basil shook his hand and invited him in. 

 

“Charlie!” Ana exclaimed waddling towards her boyfriend.

 

He met her in the middle and gave her a kiss his hand resting on her midsection lovingly. After the kiss, Charlie sat down on the couch ready for the third degree.

 

“Dad, please don't scare him away. I really love him,” Ana said to her father.

 

Basil chuckled at her.

 

“I deal with dragons on a daily basis,” said Charlie. “I think I can handle your dad, love.”

 

“That's reassuring,” she chuckled, glancing between her boyfriend and her father before waddling away.

 

“You really care about my daughter, don't you?” Basil asked once his daughter was out of earshot.

 

Charlie grinned. “I do. I love her to pieces.”

 

“Having a child is expensive but I'm willing to help. What about your parents?”

 

“Mr. Fonseca, my parents don't know. Only my older brother knows. I'm far from ashamed about getting your daughter pregnant but my mum would have a heart attack if she found out I got your daughter pregnant especially during a War on our side of the pond.”

 

Basil nodded. “You have six siblings, right?”

 

“I'm the second oldest, my brother Bill is two years older, Percy,” he frowned but continued, “is four years younger, the twins Fred and George are six years younger, Ron is eight years younger, and Ginny is nine years younger.”

 

Ana waddled over as the conversation ended. “So, you didn't scare him away, Dad?”

 

“No, he seems fine,” he answered.

 

Ana sat next to Charlie and lovingly rested his hand back on her midsection. Mr. Fonseca smiled at his daughter and her boyfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 914

The couple apparated to the hospital the next day. Ana checked in as Charlie waited for her. She sat next to him once she was finished.

"Anaïs Fonseca!"

Ana stood up with Charlie's help and they walked towards the examination room.

"I take it you're the boyfriend and father?" The healer asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm the proud father, Charlie Weasley." He held out his hand to shake with the healer in introduction.

The healer shook his hand and instructed Ana to sit down. Ana waddled over to the examination table and pulled up Charlie's Quidditch jersey to reveal her growing baby bump before the kindly healer casted the ultrasound spell.

"Does 'Baby Weasley' look okay?" Charlie asked clutching his girlfriend's hand in anticipation.

The healer smiled. "She looks fine, Mr. Weasley."

"We have a daughter?" Ana asked.

"Yes, you'll be the parents of a baby girl by the middle of May," the healer informed the couple.

Charlie was so happy he was going to be a father to a baby girl. Ana pulled down his jersey back around her growing baby bump. Charlie rested his hand protectively on his girlfriend's midsection as they walked out of the hospital.

"A little girl. I'm going to show her all about Quidditch and dragons," Charlie sighed happily.

"Quidditch seems much safer than dragons, dear. I prefer that you do that last one only when she's old enough," Ana laughed.

Charlie smiled and pulled her into a kiss, his hand still resting on her baby bump. There was a sudden flutter in Ana's stomach.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

Ana smiled. "Yes, 'Baby Weasley' is supposed to kick."

They went back to Ana's house to only to find Deacon, who they weren't expecting to be home until after the New Year.

"What are you doing home so early?" Ana asked as she walked in with Charlie.

"They let me come home early," responded Deacon." So how was your appointment?"

"It went fine."

"So, do I have a godson or goddaughter?" He asked grinning.

"What makes you think you'll be godfather? Charlie has an older brother who could easily be our child's godfather." Ana chuckled before sitting down and resting her hand on her stomach lovingly.

"I think it's better if Deacon is the godfather rather than Bill. So my family won't get suspicious," Charlie said following his girlfriend's lead, sitting down and resting his hand on her stomach.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Deacon asked the couple.

"You'll have a goddaughter by next May, Deacon," Ana said.

He grinned in excitement.

A few nights later was New Year's Eve. They were having a small party with a few friends and their significant others.

"You're knocked up?" An old school friend of theirs bluntly asked completely shocked after noticing Ana's growing baby bump.

Ana smiled. "I'm just over four months."

"That's quite irresponsible, isn't it? You're unmarried and not even dating anyone."

Just as she said that Charlie walked up behind Ana making her jump.

"I still hate it when you do that, Weasley," Ana chided her boyfriend half-heartedly.

"Why don't you show me how much you hate it," he teased swatting her arse.

He had one glass of champagne earlier and was getting more touchy feely than usual. She was surprised when she discovered how affectionate he was since that was a stereotype of the English that they weren't affectionate.

She fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "I just might do that after the party."

"I'll hold you to that, love," he said, kissing her cheek and giving her arse another light swat before walking away.

"I take it that's the boyfriend? If not you two sure are friendly," the old school friend said.

Ana smiled. "Yep, that's Charlie. We've been dating since July and he's the father of my little girl."

"He's very rugged and sexy," she said, practically drooling.

Ana glanced over at her boyfriend and smirked. "I know isn't he?"

"He is. But how did you two meet since he's British?"

"I went to go visit my cousin on the dragon reserve during the summer. He's one of her coworkers."

She nodded.

It was a few minutes to midnight when Charlie walked over to her again.

"You look exhausted love, why don't you go to bed."

"But it's only a few minutes to midnight and I promised you at least a snog."

"I can deal without the snog for tonight, love," he said.

By the time they finished their little argument it was time to count down.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The ball dropped.

"Happy New Year, love," he said, leaning into kiss her.

Ana smirked. "Happy New Year, you overprotective but loveable redhaired lug."

Their lips met as Charlie's hand drifted to her baby bump and cradled it lovingly until their daughter kicked.

"You want me to wish you a Happy New Year too, 'Baby Weasley'?" Charlie smirked.

Their daughter kicked in response. Charlie leaned down and pressed his lips to her stomach.

"Now I can go to bed," Ana said through a yawn.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes, love."

Ana nodded back and waddled away towards her bedroom. Once the party wound down, Charlie walked to Ana's room and started to get into bed. He noticed she had her back to him and she was sleeping peacefully for the most part. Though he imagined their daughter kicked her a lot. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,174

The next morning Ana woke up first due to her daughter's incessant kicking. She wiggled out of Charlie's arms and waddled to the kitchen.

"Morning Ana," Ivan, Deacon's new boyfriend greeted.

"Morning Ivan." She smiled at the brunette man.

He sat down next to her and they began talking.

"Morning," Deacon greeted kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Ivan smiled up at him.

"You're up early, Ana." Deacon noted.

She sighed. "You try sleeping when you're four months pregnant. It's insanely uncomfortable and the worst part is that I know it will only get worse as my pregnancy goes on."

Before either one of them could reply Charlie walked in and kissed Ana's cheek.

"Morning, Charlie." Ana grinned.

Charlie grinned back and asked, "Did our daughter keep you up with her kicking?"

"Yes," Ana answered. "It's like she never stops."

"We may have a future Qu-" Charlie started but was cut off by Ana covering his mouth with her hand and dragging him out of the room hastily.

"What's wrong, love?" Charlie asked when they were out of earshot.

"Ivan is a muggle," Ana explained. "He doesn't know anything about magic."

Charlie nodded in understanding as they walked back to the kitchen like nothing had happened. Ana sat down as Charlie went to go help Deacon cook breakfast.

"When did you learn to cook, Charlie?" Deacon asked.

Charlie smiled fondly as he thought about the answer. "When you're the son of Molly Weasley, you should know how to cook. Although I'm not anywhere close to how amazing of a cook my mum is."

"You got a good catch here, Ana," Deacon said.

She leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her breakfast once it was set in front of her.

"You like it, love?" Charlie asked.

Ana smiled with a closed mouth as she chewed. "It's delicious," she answered once she swallowed.

Charlie kissed her forehead and sat down next to her as Deacon sat down next to Ivan. Both couples continued talking throughout the meal. After breakfast, Ana and Charlie washed the dishes.

"I've never washed the dishes by hand, so this is a new experience for me," Charlie said.

Ana flicked some suds at her boyfriend playfully. They landed in his hair. Charlie grabbed the water sprayer and sprayed his girlfriend. Ana performed a drying spell on both of them before they sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to discuss names for 'Baby Weasley'?" Ana asked.

Charlie nodded as she summoned a baby name book.

"Do you want an English name?" She wondered.

"It doesn't matter, love."

Ana flipped through the pages and asked his opinion whenever she crossed a name she liked, but they couldn't seem to agree on any single name.

"I can't believe we'll be parents in about four months," Ana said resting her hand on her stomach lovingly.

Charlie rested his hand over his girlfriend's. The couple sat in silence as their daughter kicked enjoying their time together.

"I should get going, love," Charlie said reluctantly after a while.

"Okay," Ana sighed disappointed to see him go once again.

Charlie got up, helped his girlfriend up, and then they said a very long goodbye.

Charlie has been back in Romania for a few days now. And Merlin, he already missed Ana and his daughter so much. Charlie wrote to Bill once he arrived back and they were meeting again. This time Adelina decided to tag along.

"Hey mate," Bill said hugging his brother as he walked into the pub.

"Hey." Charlie smiled back at him.

Bill turned to Adelina politely.

"Adelina Nunez, nice to meet you." She introduced herself with a small wave.

"You too. I'm Bill"

The three of them sat down.

"So, how was your visit with Ana during the holidays?" Bill asked his brother.

Charlie sighed happily. "It went great. We found out the gender of 'Baby Weasley'."

"Do I have a niece or nephew?" Bill asked eagerly.

"A niece."

Bill grinned widely. "Will I be godfather?"

"Actually, Ana and I agreed that her best friend Deacon would be the more logical choice right now."

Bill frowned disappointed. "I guess that's understandable. You don't want mum to get suspicious."

"You haven't told your parents about the fact that you're going to be a dad in four months?" Adelina's anger evident. "Are you ashamed of your daughter and my cousin, Weasley?" Adelina asked coldly getting up and walking away.

Charlie chased after his girlfriend's cousin almost immediately.

"I thought you said you loved Ana," Adelina asked crossing her arms once Charlie cornered her.

"Ana means the world to me," Charlie defended. "It's just not the right time to tell my parents. We're in the middle of a war, Lina."

"You should've kept it in your trousers then or used a condom," she snapped at him.

"I knew nothing about condoms at the time," he admitted.

"How do you not know about bloody condoms?"

"I was never taught about them by my parents. Since we're wizards and don't use them."

She scoffed at him. "Of course. Great excuse," Adelina said scathingly.

"I will tell my parents after the war is over," Charlie told her. "I promise."

Adelina nodded unconvinced before she walked away, still angry. Charlie sighed and walked back to his brother.

"What was her problem?" Bill asked.

"She's upset that I haven't told any of the family besides you," Charlie said sitting down.

Bill nodded understandingly. "I can see where she's coming from, I mean she's insanely close to Anaïs isn't she?"

"Yeah, they are. Just as close as we are."

Bill decided to change the subject. "So do you have any names for your daughter yet?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, we couldn't agree on one when we looked through a baby name book. But, I've been thinking about the name Lavinia. It's a Romanian name, and since we met in Romania, I think it fits."

"Lavinia Weasley," Bill mused over the name thoughtfully. "I think that has a nice ring to it."

Charlie nodded, glad to have his brother on his side.

It was a few days before Valentine's Day now and Charlie was in his cabin writing a letter to Ana.

Dearest Ana,

I never thought I would be opening a letter with 'Dearest'. It's a few days before Valentine's Day as I write this. I wish I could be there, but I couldn't get the time off to celebrate our first Valentine's Day as a couple. I love you and our daughter to pieces though and will be thinking about you all day.

Speaking of our daughter, I've been thinking of the name Lavinia. I think it has a nice ring to it, 'Lavinia Weasley'. Tell me your opinion. How is your pregnancy going? I bet your mood swings are bothering Deacon or has he been gone a lot?

Love,

Charlie

He smiled as he finished the letter. He got up from his chair and walked towards the Owlery to mail the letter to his beloved.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,061

Ana was sleeping peacefully, well at least as peacefully as a woman who was five and half months pregnant could sleep. She woke up to the sound of pecking on her bedroom window. She opened her eyes, got out of bed, waddled over to the window, and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on her dresser. She waddled over there, grabbed the letter, and began to read it. As she read the letter, their daughter kicked wildly.

 

“You miss your daddy, don't you sweetie?” Ana asked rubbing her stomach soothingly.

 

Their daughter just kicked even more in response. 

 

“I miss him too,” she sighed.

 

The owl hooted breaking Ana out of her trance. Besides when she was in Romania, she wasn't use to using owls. The American wizards used a beautiful bird called the Elisi to communicate with each other. She waddled towards the kitchen to see Deacon making coffee for himself.

 

“Morning,” she greeted him.

 

“Morning. What was that tapping a few minutes ago?” Deacon asked.

 

“There was an owl outside my window.”

 

Deacon looked confused. “Owls are nocturnal aren't they? Why was one tapping on your window in the morning?”

 

Ana grinned. “The British wizards use owls to communicate like we use the Elisis. Charlie sent me a letter.”

 

“Oh, what does it say?”

 

“Just happy Valentine’s Day and that he loves me. He thought of a name for ‘Baby Weasley’.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Lavinia.”

 

Deacon thought for a moment. “It sounds pretty in theory but it kind of reminds me of bathrooms. You know, like lavatory.”

 

“I can see that,” Ana chuckled. “I haven't liked the name since I read it in ‘A Little Princess’ when I was younger.”

 

“What name have you been thinking of?”

 

“I like Emilia, Aurora, Bianka, Sofia and Tatiana,” she said sitting down.

 

Deacon nodded. “There's so many ‘A’ names in your family. I do like Sofia, Emilia and Bianka.”

 

Ana nodded in agreement as Deacon started to make them some breakfast.

 

It was later that day, Ana was writing her response to Charlie.

 

Dearest Charlie,

 

I love you too. I miss you and so does our daughter. To be honest, I've never really liked the name Lavinia. I associate it with an antagonist in one of my favourite books ‘A Little Princess’ but I know it's a Romanian name. I do think that we should give our daughter a Romanian name, since we met in Romania.

 

I like the names Emilia, Aurora, Bianka, Sofia and Tatiana. As for middle names, I like Grace, Alyona, Elena, Layla, and Eloise. 

 

As for my pregnancy and my mood swings, they haven't been as bad as Deacon says they are. I guess you're the only one who can set one off. Talk about sexual tension.

 

Love, 

 

Ana

 

Xoxo (Hugs and kisses)

 

She checked over the letter for any errors. She found the owl still in her room, tied it to his leg, and watched as the owl flew away.

 

\---

 

A few days later, Ana was getting ready for her baby shower. A coworker of Ana’s put it together.

 

“This was really nice of you, Susannah.”

 

The girl shook her head. “Nonsense, you need some support.”

 

“What am I chopped liver?” Deacon joked.

 

“Female support not gay best friend support,” Susannah commented.

 

Deacon raised an eyebrow in a ‘really’ expression. He hadn't liked Susannah since she and Ana had started working with each other almost six years ago.

 

“Am I early?” a voice asked.

 

“Lina?” Ana asked in surprise at the voice.

 

“The one and only,” she announced as she walked into the room.

 

Ana tried to push herself off the couch but with her nearly six month pregnant stomach it was rather hard.

 

“I'll come to you, Ana,” Adelina said as she walked over to her heavily pregnant cousin and hugged her.

 

“This is a such a surprise, I didn't expect you to come for my baby shower,” said Ana.

 

“I wouldn't miss my cousin’s baby shower. Even though I'm mad at the father of your child currently.”

 

“Charlie is mad at you? He didn't mention that in his letter.”

 

Adelina scoffed.“He has no reason to be mad at me. But I'm most definitely mad at him.”

 

“Why?”Ana questioned.

 

“You do know he's only told his older brother, Bill, that he's going to be a father? He hasn't even told his parents and I think that's ridiculous. ”

 

Ana nodded and rested her hand on her bulging midsection. “I know he hasn't told his parents about us or my unplanned pregnancy,” Ana explained. “But there's a war going on in the UK with some Hitler-esque wizard named Voldemort. The Weasleys are a part of something called ‘The Order of the Phoenix’, a sort of rebellion alliance Charlie’s job is to recruit foreign wizards. He actually recruited one or two when he was here for New Year’s.” Ana took in a deep breath. “Charlie just wants to keep both me and our daughter safe. If he told the rest of his family about us then we’d be put in danger. There’s some dark wizards that might come after us just to get to him and his family. I don’t particularly like being a secret either, but it’s really for the best for now.”

 

Adelina nodded in agreement as the baby shower started. Ana got a few onesies, a scarlet one which she remembered was one of the house colours of Charlie’s former house at school, Gryffindor or something like that. A pink one and another red one in a different shade were also unwrapped along with multiple bottles, hundreds of diapers, and many other things.

 

“That was a success,” Susannah said after most of the guests left.

 

“Thanks for this again, Susie,” said Ana. 

 

“You're welcome,” Susannah responded before giving her a hug goodbye and leaving Adelina and Ana alone.

 

“I took a few days off so I'm here.” Adelina explained.

 

Ana smiled at this new development, excited to spend some time with her cousin.

 

“Is that bitch gone?” Deacon asked walking in the room looking around cautiously.

 

“Yeah, Susie is gone,”Ana chuckled.

 

The boy nodded in relief and sat down on Ana’s other side. She hasn't left the couch since the beginning of her baby shower.

 

Ana quickly muttered a clean up spell and everything was clean instantaneously.

 

“I hate to clean. I love that I'm a witch and I can just say a spell and it will be clean,” Ana sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:877

It was the next day and Ana was setting up the nursery with Adelina’s and Deacon’s help. They had a medium sized crib, a mobile, and multiple toys from the proud grandfather and godfather.

 

“I still can't believe I'm going to be a mother in three months,” Ana said as she looked at all of the little things needed to care for a baby.

“I think you're going to be a great mom,” Deacon offered. “You're amazing with my nieces and nephew.”

 

He was the youngest of four brothers so he had many nieces and nephews. The brother closest to his age was twenty nine and he already had a set of twin girls who were five and a boy who was almost a year old.

 

“How is it going with Ivan?” Ana asked her best friend.

 

Deacon grinned. “It's going amazing. I really love him.”

 

“You haven't said that since you dated Michael back in our seventh year,” Ana smiled.

 

“I know,” Deacon said. “And you haven't been in love since you dated Michael’s twin brother Levi.”

 

It's funny that the duo of friends dated twins back in school. Levi was the quiet, intellectual one who actually started off as Ana’s academic rival in their third year. But by their fifth year, they had been caught making out in a broom closet twice in two weeks. That cracked Deacon up for months.

 

The other twin, Michael, was the jock. He played Quadpot during their six years at La Academia Occidental. He was a different type for Deacon but they got along pretty well. They actually lasted a few months longer than Levi and Ana, or ‘Levana’ as the student body and teachers had the couple . Deacon and Michael were dubbed Meacon. Both couples ended on amicable terms, but neither have talked in years.

 

“Can we stop talking about relationships? I feel left out,” Lina said.

 

The two of them stopped talking about their respective significant others and brought the conversation back to the quickly approaching ‘Baby Weasley’.

 

It was later that night, they were having Deacon’s parents over. Mr. and Mrs. Park were very supportive of their son, but they had moved back to Washington State a few years after Deacon had graduated to be with Mrs. Park’s ailing mother. Mrs. Park was a pureblood of Spokan Indian ancestry, she was also a Charm inventor. Mr. Park was a no-maj pediatrician of first generation Korean parents.

 

“Hey mom, hey dad,” Deacon said, greeting his parents as the arrived.

 

“Hey sweetie,” Mrs. Park greeted back for both her husband and herself.

 

Ana was sitting on the couch trying to get up to greet them but with no success.

 

“I almost forgot you were pregnant, Ana,” Mrs. Park said rushing over to her son’s best friend to hug her.

 

The younger woman smiled. “I'm due in May. I'm excited but also scared.”

 

“Where's the father in this?” Mr. Park asked. 

 

He was the more conservative one of the two. It took him about two years to accept that Deacon was gay.

 

“He lives in Romania where he’s a Dragonologist,” Ana explained. “That's how we met.”

 

“Does he know you're pregnant with his child?” Mr. Park questioned.

 

Ana usually had very long patience, which she remembers Charlie telling her was a trait of the Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. But her patience was being tested as she summoned a picture of Charlie and her.

 

“Is this the father?” Mrs. Park asked looking at the picture.

 

Ana grinned as there was a twinge in her heart and a kick from her daughter. “Yes, this is Charlie Weasley.”

 

“He's handsome,” stated Mrs. Park. “Don't you think Deacon?”

 

“If he wasn't straight, dating my best friend, and the father to her daughter I would climb him like a tree.” Deacon full heartily agreed with his mother.

 

“It's a good thing he’s straight,” Ana chuckled rubbing her stomach as her daughter kicked.

 

“In another life,” sighed Deacon. “But I don't mind. He makes my best friend happy and he's the father of my goddaughter.”

 

Adelina walked into the room and Ana introduced her cousin to her best friend’s family.

 

“I think we should move to the dining room,” Deacon suggested.

 

Mrs. Park helped Ana up and they sat at the dining room table. They were having Pasta Primavera with chicken. For dessert was Ana’s chocolate cake.

 

“That was delicious, dear,” Mrs. Park complimented her son.

 

“Thanks mom,” he said.

 

The group sat at the table chatting for another thirty minutes.

 

“Did anyone besides me save room for my famous chocolate cake?” Ana asked.

 

“You always save room for your cake even when you're not eating for two,” Deacon chuckled at his best friend.

 

Ana glared playfully at him and summoned five cake plates and the cake before she began to cut five pieces.

 

“So, what are some names you're thinking about for your daughter?” Mrs. Park asked.

 

“Charlie is still pushing for Lavinia Eloise. But I like Bianka Eloise as does Adelina. Deacon and my dad like Tatiana Elena.”

 

“Well I think It's your choice,” Mrs. Park told Ana. “You're the one carrying the child for nine months.”

 

They continued talking late into the night until his parents left. Adelina then left on Monday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,083

* * *

 

 

It was now a few days into March and Ana was out in the park enjoying the nice early spring air while she was reading a book.

“Anaïs?”

She turned to see her first love, Levi. If she wasn't crazy about Charlie, she would probably still find him attractive. He had auburn hair with brown eyes.

“Is that you?” He asked like he couldn’t believe his eyes

“Yes, it's me.” Ana confirmed with a friendly smile.

Levi smiled back. “I almost didn't recognise you.

“Probably because of this right?” Ana jokingly asked pointing to her bulging midsection.

He nodded in disbelief. “Yeah. When did that happen?”

“Last summer, when I visited my cousin Adelina. I had a fling with one of one of her co-workers. I found out I was expecting about a week before Halloween,” she smiled, resting her hand on her midsection lovingly.

Levi nodded in thought. “You were never the type to have a fling before.”

That was true, as far as Levi knew. Her relationship with him lasted for three years and they lost their virginities to each other right before their seventh year. Even though it ended amicably as far as she remembers, both of them were devastated. She had her first fling about a year after that.

“So is the father not in the picture since it was just a summer fling?” Levi asked sitting down next to her and moving to touch her midsection without her consent.

“Charlie is definitely in the picture,” Ana snapped at her ex-boyfriend slapping his hand away.

“I bet he's poor. He probably doesn't make a lot of money,” Levi said, getting mad.

“Money doesn't matter, love does. Charlie loves both me and our daughter.”

“You're just really sexy when you're pregnant. You were always on the pill or something stupid like that when we made love those many times over that one year we had a sexual relationship.”

Ana was starting to get uncomfortable now.“Excuse me for not wanting to be knocked up during my teenage years!” She shouted.

“I was the first to get in your pants, at least I have that over him. I've always been a breast guy and your breasts are huge right now,” he said leaning into grope her two cup sizes bigger breast.

“He's a much better lover than you and much sexier being a Dragonologist,” she said scooting a safe distance away from her ex.

He scooted into kiss her but she slapped him across the face, closed her book, and stood up causing Levi to fall across the bench. She would apparate back to her house but it wasn't safe so late in her pregnancy. It was just a few blocks from her house to the park. She waddled as quickly as she could back to her house and immediately closed the door.

“Ana, are you okay?” Deacon asked noticing his distressed best friend.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

“Is everything okay with Tatiana?” he asked.

Ana let the name slide as she waddled towards the bathroom to take a bath. It started off so innocently but it turned so dark so quick. She got in the bath and started to cry. She changed into Charlie’s Quidditch jersey and a pair of maternity pants.

“Ana, have you been crying?” Deacon asked as he laid on her bed.

She just sniffled in response.

“Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

“I'm fine,” Ana insisted.

Deacon didn't believe her but he dropped the subject.

 

\---

 

A few days later, she still hasn't told Deacon what happen to her at the park. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. She peeked out the window and saw a head of auburn hair standing on the porch. She couldn't get up due to her stomach.

“I guess I'll answer the door,” Deacon said.

Ana didn't say a thing as he reached the door.

“Deacon?” the voice asked.

Ana cringed as he walked in. “Why did you let him in?” She asked Deacon.

“I thought we were friends. Aren't we, Michael?” Deacon wondered.

The other man nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

Ana relaxed at the news that it was Levi’s twin, Michael. They had the same auburn hair but Michael had green eyes instead of brown.

“Why are you holding on to that pillow for dear life, Ana?” Deacon asked.

Before Ana could answer Michael asked, “You thought I was Levi, didn't you?”

“Yes, I did,” Ana confirmed.

“What does Levi have to with this?” Deacon asked confused.

Ana started to cry.

“Mood swing?” Deacon asked sitting down next to his emotional best friend.

She sniffled. “When I was at the park a few days ago, I ran into Levi. It started off rather innocent until he realised I was pregnant. He asked if the father was in the picture, which he is, and then he tried to cop a feel but I slapped his hand away. He insulted the father of my child by calling him poor. I told him money doesn't matter. He bragged that he was my first and complained that I was always on the pill while we had our one year sexual relationship. He tried to grope my breast. Lastly, he tried to kiss me but I slapped him across the face and waddled away.”

“I'm really sorry that my brother did that to you, no one deserves it,” Michael said sweetly.

“Why weren't you the straight one?” Ana asked Michael.

He smirked similarly to Deacon and winked. “That's what all the straight girls say.”

Ana chuckled.

“That bastard!” Deacon exclaimed, jumping up from the couch angrily and ran to grab his wand.

“Deke, don't do anything you'll regret.”

“Ana, he sexually assaulted you.” Deacon argued.

“I know but the minute I tell Charlie he’ll come over and defend my honour.”

“And when will you tell Charlie?”

“I already did. But I assume he hasn't gotten the letter yet.”

Deacon sighed reluctantly putting down his wand.

“So, how far along are you?” Michael asked sitting on the couch.

Ana grinned and said. “Six and half months with a baby girl.”

“That's good. so Charlie is the father’s name?” Michael wanted to confirm.

“Yeah, he's great.”

Michael nodded. “

Yeah, he's great." Ana smiled rubbing her stomach.

Michael nodded. "He's just jealous that you're happy without him. I guess. He hasn't been the best person to be around for a while now."

Ana nodded as her daughter kicked her softly at the mention of her father.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,013

* * *

It was the next day, Charlie hadn't been expecting a letter from his beloved but he definitely didn’t expect this type of letter.

 

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm shaking as I write this. I was reading in the park today and I ran into my ex-boyfriend Levi. I've told you about him. He was my first love, before I met you. It started off innocently enough until he tried to cop a feel when he was trying to feel my stomach. I slapped his hand away. He asked if the father of the baby is in the picture and I told him you were. He insulted you by calling you poor, which I know you're slightly insecure about. He got angry that I was always on the pill whenever we had sex during the time we were together, but obviously that was during school so I didn't want to end up pregnant. He said he was my first and he has that over you._

_Though, you're the better lover. Much better. He tried to kiss me but I slapped him across the face and left._

_Te amo,_

_Ana_

_P.S. Te amo means I love you in Spanish_

 

Charlie’s hand formed into a fist and he punched the wall. How dare that arsehole take advantage of his beloved Ana! Not even taking the time difference or the fact that his hand was bleeding into consideration, he immediately apparated to a few streets down from his girlfriend’s and stomped towards her house. He pounded on the door.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” He heard her agitated but sweet voice say as she waddled towards the door.

He impatiently waited.

She opened the security door. “Who is it and what are you doing here at 4 AM? I was trying to get some beauty sleep.”

“You don't need beauty sleep, you're already beautiful,” Charlie said cheekily.

“Charlie, is that you?”

“Yes, it's me.”

“Charles Septimus Weasley, what are you doing waking me up at four am when I'm nearly seven months pregnant with our daughter?” she scolded opening the door and inviting him in.

Charlie’s ears turned pink in a trademark Weasley blush.

“It's hard for me to stay mad at you when you look so cute when you're embarrassed,” Ana admitted at the sight of her boyfriend’s blush.

“I am not cute. I'm manly,” Charlie insisted puffing out his chest.

Ana giggled. “So why are you here?”

“I didn't take the time difference into consideration when I read your letter. I just apparated over here. I'll probably be scolded by my supervisor when I get back.”

Ana nodded.

“You can go back to bed. I'll stay up,” Charlie said.

Ana waddled back towards her room and Charlie couldn't help but watch her go.

“I know you're staring at my ass, Weasley. That can be considered sexual harassment if I didn't welcome it.”

Charlie averted his eyes away from his girlfriend’s arse. He didn't want to be like that git.

He sat down on the couch he searched for the remote to her television set and found it under the cushion. He may be a pureblood but that was the influence of having a halfblood best friend and a dad who was obsessed with muggles. He had actually enjoyed working on muggle devices that his dad discovered when he was younger. He turned on the television and began flipping through the channels but nothing caught his interest. It was only 5 AM now. What is he going to do until Ana wakes up in four hours or so? He wasn't used to being alone with himself being the second oldest of seven. He just sat on the couch for the next few hours. Around eight, he decided to make breakfast for his beloved. He walked to the kitchen.

“Morning Charlie,” Ana said, waddling into the kitchen around nine am.

The redhead turned and smiled at his nearly seven month pregnant girlfriend.

“So, what's for breakfast?”

“I made you sausage crepes. I hope you like them,” Charlie said as he set down the plate of multiple crepes.

Ana took a few of them and started to eat them.

“Are they good?”

She smiled. “They're delicious. Bianca seems to like them too.”

Charlie frowned. “I still like the name Lavinia.”

“I told you why I don't like that name, Charlie.”

They argued a bit more about their daughter’s name.

“So where does this guy that sexually assaulted you live?” Charlie asked suddenly changing the subject.

“I don't know. We can't do anything about it for now at least.”

Charlie sighed frustrated.

“Do you want to see the nursery?” Ana asked, changing the subject.

Charlie nodded. She stood up with some difficulty, took his hand, and led him to the nursery.

“You've done all this?” Charlie asked as he took in the room.

“Deacon and my dad have helped. I now have multiple onesies and bottles.”

Charlie nodded. “Show me some of the onesies.”

Ana went through all the onesies for their daughter.

“I like that one,” Charlie said pointing to the scarlet one.

Ana smirked. “I figured you would like that one. I thought it was rather Gryffindor like.”

Charlie took it from his girlfriend and rested it on her bulging midsection grinning. “I think she'll look good in scarlet just like her dad.”

Ana chuckled. “Didn’t it clash with your sexy red hair?”

“No, I looked quite attractive especially in my Quidditch uniform,” Charlie chuckled.

“There's also a yellow one.”

“She may look good in yellow too,” Charlie mused. “It's the color of Hufflepuff, which is the house you would've been in.”

“You think so?”

Charlie nodded. “You would've looked quite sexy in yellow and black.”

Ana blushed. They continued going through the onesies and the toys.

“I noticed you had been watching TV,” Ana noted. “I thought British Purebloods didn't know much about electronics?”

“Well, I did have a halfblood best friend and my dad is obsessed with muggles and all of their technology. I also took muggle studies,” Charlie explained.

Ana nodded as their daughter kicked her.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,262

Charlie has been back in Romania for a few days now. Currently, like he had predicted, he was getting scolded by his supervisor Jack Hopper.

"Weasley! What were you thinking!" The older man shouted.

"I wasn't thinking!" Charlie shouted back as he tried to explain.

"That's for sure. Where did you go anyway?"

Charlie smiled. "California."

"Why did you go to the states?" Jack asked confused.

"I was visiting my very pregnant girlfriend, if you must know. She was sexually assaulted a while back. I went to hex the git but I couldn't get to him."

Jack nodded and asked, "You're going to be a dad?"

"In about two months to a baby girl," Charlie confirmed.

"You're on probation, Weasley. You don't leave the reserve without requesting the time off. We were scrambling to cover your duties when you didn't show."

Charlie nodded because he was expecting that. He walked out of the office and began looking for Adelina.

"What do you want, Weasley?" She snapped at him as he approached.

She was still pissed at him from two months ago.

"Have you gotten any recent letters from Ana?" Charlie asked.

"No," Adelina answered. "The last letter I got was about a month ago."

Charlie nodded. "I got a letter from her and she told me she was sexually assaulted by her ex-boyfriend Levi. What can you tell me about the bloke?"

Adelina looked at him, her face confused and shocked. "She hasn't talked to him since they broke up a few days after her eighteenth birthday in 1991. They had been together three years before he blindsided her with a breakup."

"She told me it was a mutual break up."

Adelina sighed. "She likes to think it was a mutual breakup but, sadly, there's no such thing in this case."

"So, she lied to me?"

"Don't be mad at her, Weasley," pleaded Adelina. "She completely lost herself after the breakup. I mean they had been together since they were fifteen. After that she had her first fling in Summer 1992 and then another in Spring 1994.

"Then there was me."

"But I'm pretty sure you would've been more than a fling, even if you didn't happen to knock her up. Since you know her middle name and what she's afraid of."

Charlie blushed.

"I don't think you want to know more about their history." Adelina tried to stop this conversation sensing Charlie's frustration.

"Just leave out the sexual parts," said Charlie. "I don't want to hear about my girlfriend having sexual relations with anyone else."

Adelina chuckled. "They were academic rivals starting in their third year. But by fifth year, they had been caught making out in a closet a couple of times. After they got together, her grades began to slip, and she became more flirtatious."

Charlie nodded. "I've always thought her brains were attractive. It's just a plus that she's really pretty. I'm not the smartest guy in town but she doesn't need to dumb herself down for me."

Adelina smiled at her cousin's boyfriend.

 

-/-

 

A few mornings later, Charlie was blissfully sleeping and dreaming about Ana and their daughter when someone stormed in.

"Charles Septimus Weasley, wake up this minute!" The familiar voice of his best friend exclaimed.

He snuggled deeply into his comforter but Dora stripped it off his shirtless body. He pulled it back up to his chest.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," the metamorphmagus complained.

He finally opened his eyes to look at his best friend and her familiar pink hair.

"Well good morning to you," she smirked.

Charlie groaned. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my best friend?"

Charlie shrugged. "I suppose."

"I demand to know what been hiding the last few months!".

"I told you it's nothing," Charlie said, getting out of bed and getting ready to take a shower.

"It sure is something."

"Dora, you can't keep a secret."

"Why is it a secret?" She whined.

Charlie didn't respond he just walked to take a shower. As he was in the shower Adelina walked in.

"Who are you?" Dora asked.

"Adelina Nunez, you are?" She asked suspiciously, wondering why her cousin's boyfriend had a girl in his room.

"Dora Tonks, Charlie's best friend."

Adelina nodded in relief as Charlie walked out of the bathroom. She could finally see what her cousin saw in the redhead. He was kind of attractive but completely and utterly in love with her cousin.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Dora asked.

"Umm, no I'm not. Besides he's too young for me."

"What are you like twenty six?" Dora asked. "That's only two years difference, that's nothing. My boyfriend is thirteen years older than me."

Charlie and Adelina looked at each without saying a word.

"Age isn't nothing but a number. I just saw how you were looking at him," Dora said walking out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, Adelina and Charlie bursted out laughing.

"I can't believe she thought we were dating. I wouldn't date you in a million years, even if you weren't my cousin's boyfriend."

"Right back at ya. I'm in love with Ana."

"I know. I now know why Ana is completely in love with you too."

Charlie smirked. "It's my rippling muscles."

"Whatever you say, Charlie," she chuckled walking out of his cabin.

Charlie followed her out of his cabin.

 

-/-

 

It was a week later now and Charlie was eating breakfast when an owl delivered a letter from Bill.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Mum's freaking out. Apparently Dora told her that you have a girlfriend. I doubt you told Dora about Ana. Who else could Dora think was your girlfriend? Adelina? That's probably it. Mum wants you to bring her to my wedding in August. That should be interesting._

_Love,_

_Bill_

And this is why he didn't tell Dora about Ana or her unexpected pregnancy, she would've told everyone. He got up from his table and walked over to Adelina's table.

"Hey Charlie," she greeted.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Bill wants me to take you to his wedding."

She chuckled. "What makes you think I would go to your brother's wedding with you?"

"My family thinks you're my girlfriend. Thanks to Dora and her big mouth."

"I know you would take Ana if you could."

Charlie smiled. "In a heartbeat."

"When's the wedding?"

"August 1st."

Adelina thought for a moment. "Your daughter would be almost three months by then."

"Yeah, she would."

"I'll go with you," Adelina said. "But keep those grubby little hands off me. I remember how affectionate you are with my cousin."

"You don't have to tell me twice. These hands belong to Ana and only Ana," Charlie grinned.

Adelina nodded.

"Although, you may get some questions from my mum." warned Charlie.

"Alright."

Charlie wrote Bill back after his work day was over.

_Dear Bill,_

_This is why I didn't tell Dora anything. She assumed Adelina was my girlfriend because she came into my room while she was there. Though we denied we were together, Dora just butted in said we should date despite the almost three year age difference. She added that her boyfriend is thirteen years older than her. Adelina agreed to attend your wedding with me as long as I keep my hands to myself which should be very easy._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

He checked the letter for errors and as far as he could see there were none. He walked towards the owlery and mailed the letter to his older brother and walked back to his cabin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,652

Ana was now nine months pregnant. She was huge and couldn't wait to get this child out of her. She was excited to meet her daughter.

"Ugh!" She complained getting into bed on May 17th. She was supposed to be due the 15th.

Deacon laid himself next to her on the bed. "I'll sleep in here just in case you need me."

Ana groaned uncomfortably in response.

Around 4 AM, Ana woke up with sharp pains across her lower back. She groaned painfully. This was a sign of labour. She timed it and another one came about ten minutes later. She groaned again waking up Deacon.

"Ugh, this hurts," she groaned painfully.

Deacon quickly summoned her bag, helped her out of bed, and they quickly apparated to St. Juan's. Deacon checked her in.

"Send a Patronus to Adelina and Charlie. Call my dad," Ana demanded through the pain as they wheeled her to a room.

Despite being a muggle, Mr. Fonseca was welcome at the magical hospital only during this time though.

Deacon cast a Patronus which was the form of a silver dolphin and sent it to his best friend's cousin and boyfriend.

About twenty minutes later, Charlie and Adelina rushed in.

"How long has she been in labour, Deacon?" Charlie asked his girlfriend's best friend.

Deacon answered looking at the clock. "About an hour now, just to warn you it can go for ages."

Before Charlie could respond they called his name and led him to where Ana was.

"This hurts so much," Ana whimpered painfully.

"You can get through this, love," Charlie encouraged walking in.

Ana glared at him. "You want me to magically castrate you?"

That shut Charlie up but he was still holding her hand. He looked at the clock around 4 PM. She had been in labor for almost twelve hours now and he knows that labour could go on for much longer than this.

"It's time to start pushing, Miss Fonseca," the healer said.

"I don't think I can," Ana cried.

Charlie, afraid to say anything for once, just kissed his girlfriend's sweaty forehead with silent encouragement Ana began pushing. She pushed for what seemed like hours upon hours but in reality it was just an hour.

"Just one more push, the baby is almost out," encouraged the healer.

She gave one more big push, then there was a cry, and she laid back in exhaustion.

"Come over here, Mr. Weasley," the healer instructed.

Charlie obeyed and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's perfect. Meet your baby girl, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie grinned. "I have a daughter?"

"You sure do," she said handing the baby girl to Charlie.

He looked down at his daughter. She looked exactly like him minus the infamous Weasley freckles and she had inherited Ana's hazel eyes.

"Charlie?" Ana asked.

"She's just as beautiful as her mum," Charlie smiled, kissing his girlfriend's forehead before handing their daughter to his girlfriend.

"No fair. She looks more like you than me," Ana whined.

Charlie smirked. "It's only fair. You get to name her."

"Bianca Eloise Fonseca-Weasley," Ana smiled.

Charlie smiled again. "I'll go tell everyone."

Ana nodded. Charlie walked out of the room. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. He reached the room to see Deacon and Adelina pacing.

"Is the baby here?" Deacon asked looking up at his best friend's boyfriend.

Charlie grinned. "You have a goddaughter who was born about fifteen minutes ago."

Adelina jumped excitedly into Deacon's arms.

"Come in, you can see her."

The group followed the proud father.

"Hey everyone," Ana greeted, sleepily.

"Meet Bianca Eloise Fonseca-Weasley. Or Bee or Ellie," Charlie smiled taking their daughter from his girlfriend.

"She's beautiful," Adelina cooed, looking down at her cousin's daughter.

Charlie glanced over at Deacon.

"I don't think she'll be dating until she's in her thirties," Deacon teased.

"That's for sure," Charlie chuckled.

Ana rolled her eyes at her already overprotective boyfriend and best friend.

"You know Bill's wedding is on August 1st, I wish I could take you but I know you'll be busy taking care of our daughter."

"I will, you should take Lina. I won't get jealous," Ana chuckled sleepily.

"That's who they suggested I take since my best friend Dora thinks we're dating and she told the family."

"She's a big mouth if you don't mind me saying," Ana chuckled.

Charlie joked, "Like your best friend is much better."

"Hey watch it, Weasley," Deacon laughed.

"I assume neither one of you asked for time off?"

"I learned my lesson," Charlie answered. "I took about five days off now."

"Same here," Adelina added.

Ana nodded as Bianca started to cry.

"Out. It's time for the new mother to nurse," the healer said shooing a reluctant Charlie out of the room along with a compliant Deacon and Adelina.

The healer instructed Ana on how to nurse her newborn. Little Bianca quietly sucked on her mom's breast. Ana observed her daughter. She looked exactly like Charlie with his bright red hair but with her own hazel eyes. After she was done, Bianka yawned and fell asleep.

"You can cover up your breast so I can bring your boyfriend and the rest of them inside," the healer instructed gently.

Ana covered up her breast and the healer let Charlie, Adelina and Deacon inside.

"So, does our daughter have a good appetite?" Charlie asked.

Ana smiled. "She sure does. But being half Weasley, it's no surprise."

"You have quite the appetite too, Miss Fonseca, what do you think was the first thing that attracted me to you?"

"My dragon tattoo," Ana stated matter of factually.

"Besides that," said Charlie. "I actually really liked how much you ate on our first date."

"Our first date seems so long ago. That was also the first night we made love. Then we couldn't get enough of each other, continued making love, and conceived this little miracle," Ana smiled at both her daughter and her boyfriend.

"I have a little something for you," Charlie said taking out a small box.

"Are you actually proposing to me right after I spent a day and half in labour with our daughter?"

"It's not an engagement ring. It's more like a promise ring."

"Aren't we a little too old for promise rings, Weasley?" Ana joked.

Charlie smirked."Maybe just a bit but I would still like you to have it."

"Okay, if you insist."

Charlie slipped a simple ring with their green and blue birthstones intertwined onto her finger.

"The blue matches your eyes," Ana smiled.

Charlie smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss or rather future wife. He likes the sound of that; Anaïs Weasley. But knowing her she'll want to keep her maiden name. That would be fine with him.

 

 

-/-/

 

The next day it was time for Ana and Bianca to go home. Charlie had the task of dressing his daughter and, of course, he chose the scarlet onesie.

"Let's get one thing straight. You won't be dating until your thirties," he said to his daughter as he fastened the buttons clumsily.

The little girl cooed and gazed up at her father with her hazel eyes. And with that Charlie's heart melted.

"Okay, maybe twenty nine. But no sooner," he chuckled picking her up and walking over to his girlfriend.

"Of course you chose the scarlet one, dear," Ana chuckled looking at her day old daughter in her scarlet onesie.

"Well, it was between that one and a green one and I don't like green."

"My birthstone is green," Ana reminded him.

"That's the exception to the rule, I suppose."

Ana nodded and they left the hospital. Deacon drove up to them in a car since it wasn't safe to apparate with a newborn baby.

"You've never been in a car, haven't you Charlie?" Ana asked her boyfriend.

"I haven't."

"Didn't you say that Dora was a half blood?"

Charlie nodded. "I did but the British Wizarding World isn't as friendly with muggles as the American Wizarding World."

"Technically this is Ivan's car," Deacon explained. "So it's not just some random no-maj I borrowed from."

"So, what's that ring on your finger, Ana?" Adelina asked from the front seat.

Ana grinned. "It's a promise ring."

"Aren't promise rings what some horny teenage boys give their girlfriends so they can have sex with them freely, possibly knock them up, and then have a shotgun wedding?" Deacon asked raising an eyebrow at Charlie through the rearview mirror.

"It's much more sentimental than that in our case, Deke," Ana defended. "Besides he already knocked me up."

"They're very old fashioned but I guess that's how the British Wizarding World is," Deacon said.

"It is," Ana agreed.

Deacon dropped the four of them off at the house before he left to drop off his boyfriend's car back at his house. Little Bianca had been sleeping peacefully in her carrier until they walked into the house and she let out a ear piercing wail.

"It must be time to feed her and no Charlie you can't watch," Ana said smirking at her boyfriend.

"Oh, bugger," he swore.

"Hey no swearing in front of her," Ana scolded picking Bianka up from her carrier and walking to the nursery to feed her.

Charlie and Adelina sat on the couch.

"It's hard for me to believe that my little cousin is a mother," Adelina said.

Charlie nodded. About ten minutes later, Ana walked out of the nursery and sat between her boyfriend and cousin. Charlie put his arm around her.

"She's all fed, burped, and now she's fast asleep again," Ana said snuggling into Charlie's arms.

"I guess I get the next shift. Besides the feeding, of course, that's going to have to be all you," Charlie said.

Ana nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep comfortably on her boyfriend's shoulder. They continued taking shifts for the next few days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 540

Charlie and Adelina have been back in Romania for a few days now. Charlie still couldn't fathom that he had a daughter. Ana was wonderful. Though she was already exhausted by the time he left from taking care of Bianca.

“So, did your girlfriend have the baby yet?” Charlie's Supervisor, Jack, asked.

Charlie grinned. “Yes, she's a week old now. Her name is Bianca Eloise Fonseca-Weasley.”

“You must be totally whipped, Weasley,” Jack said.

Charlie nodded. “I am and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Why is that a problem?”

“No, but seeing as you're a pureblood. It's expected that your child would take your name.”

“It was her idea and I gladly agreed,” Charlie said. “It was only fair since she looks more like me and Ana got to name her.”

“Are you sure you were a Gryffindor and not a Hufflepuff?” Jack teased.

“My best friend was a Hufflepuff and I'm sure Ana would've been a Hufflepuff if she had gone to Hogwarts. The sorting hat actually thought of placing me in Hufflepuff but ended up sorting me into Gryffindor.”

“So, she's a muggle?”

“How could she be a muggle when she came to visit last summer and have a fling with me?”

“So you started off as just a fling. I don't think you would've been in a relationship if she didn't end up being knocked up.”

Charlie knew it wasn't right to want to punch the slightly older man but part of him wanted to.

"You should've insisted on her using just your name.”

Charlie knew if he continued talking to Jack he would punch him so he walked away.

 

\---

It was now late June, Charlie got a letter from his parents.

Dear Charlie,

 

On a not so happy note, at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and now he has werewolf traits and scars down his face. I was concerned that Fleur wouldn't want to marry him because of the scars. She still wants to marry him though.

We can't wait to meet your girlfriend at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. I can't believe you're finally bringing home a girl. It's great. Dora and Remus got married recently.

Love,

Mum

The news of Bill’s attack hit Charlie hard at the thought that is might only just be the first casuality that the Weasley’s might suffer in this war. He refused to have Ana or their daughter to be the next. He had to keep them away from the UK even longer now.

“Hey Charlie, what's your letter say?” Adelina asked.

He frowned. “Bill was attacked by a werewolf during a fight.”

“That's not good. Is he okay?”

“For the most part, he'll just have some scars from the attack and werewolf traits. Mum finally approves of Fleur, his fiancé.

Adelina nodded. “When you introduce Ana to your family, do you think they'll like her.”

“My mum will probably be thankful that I found someone like Ana. Though, I can see her not liking the fact that I hid her and Bianca from her and the family.”

“We agree on something but I understand you just want to keep Ana and Bianca safe.”

“They mean the world to me.”

Adelina nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 940

It was now July 31st and Charlie and Adelina traveled to the Burrow a day early for the wedding. Charlie had to be there early since he was the best man.

“Charlie, dear!” Molly greeted her second oldest.

“Hi mum.”

Molly turned towards Adelina. “This must be the girlfriend, Adelina isn't it?”

“Yes, I'm Adelina. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley,” she greeted smiling at the Weasley matriarch.

Charlie was impressed how easy Adelina was selling their cover. She was a good actress.

“Charlie!” His baby sister Ginny yelled running to greet him with a hug.

Part of him was surprised because she had always idolised Bill and not him. He was slightly envious of that before Bianca was born. But that's a different type of admiration that Bianca has for her father than Ginny has for Bill.

“I'm glad you got to be here for Bill’s wedding.”

Charlie shrugged . “I am the best man, aren't I?”

Suddenly, his youngest brother Ron and his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked down the stairs.

“Hey Charlie,” his youngest brother greeted awkwardly.

Charlie said awkwardly back, “Hey Ron.”

“Nice to see you again, Charlie,” the brunette girl smiled at him as she elbowed Harry in the side.

“Yeah, what Hermione said,” the bespectacled boy said.

Adelina walked in the Burrow.

“You must be the girlfriend?” Ginny said excitedly.

“I'm Adelina Nunez,” she introduced herself.

“That's a Spanish last name isn't it?”

“Yes, it is. I went to Beauxbatons and graduated in 1988.”

“That's interesting, “Two of my older brother's girlfriends went to Beauxbatons.” 

She had been quite protective of Bill when he first brought Fleur home. It seems like it might be that way with Adelina as well. 

“An older woman as well,” Fred said, joining the conversation.

Charlie chuckled. “She's only almost three years older than me. Right?”

“Right,” Adelina said smirking.

“How is she in the sack?” Fred asked crassly.

“We haven't even been dating for a month, Fred,” Charlie defended.

Fred shrugged but before anyone else could respond, Dora walked in.

“Hey Dora,” Charlie greeted his best friend.

The metamorphmagus smiled and said. “I see you brought Adelina.”

“Nice to see you again, Dora,” Adelina smiled at the younger girl.

“You too, I have some news.”

“What's that?”

“I'm pregnant!” she exclaimed happily resting her hand on her barely there baby bump lovingly.

Charlie suddenly changed into overprotective best friend mode and excused him and immediately went to go find Remus. He knew Dora could take care of herself. He found him talking to Bill. 

“Hey Charlie,” Bill greeted his brother.

He greeted both Bill and Remus.

“So, you did bring Adelina?” Bill asked.

“I did.”

“I take it, Dora told you about her pregnancy,”Remus said.

“She did.”

“It wasn't planned,” Remus admitted quietly.

Charlie knew a thing or two about unplanned pregnancies but of course Remus didn't know that.

 

\---

The next morning, Charlie woke up and got up for the wedding. He walked down the stairs to see his brother George watching Harry help zip up Ginny’s dress. He better be zipping it up and not the other way around anytime soon. Well, this is just as awkward as his chat with Remus last night. Adelina showed up in a violet colored dress. He much preferred Ana’s aquamarine dress that did wonders for her arse. He hasn't seen Ana since Bianca was born months ago. Charlie watched his brother’s future wife walk down the aisle towards him. He couldn't help but imagine what Ana would look like in her wedding dress. Maybe he’ll go visit his future wife and his daughter after the wedding. 

“I declare you bonded for life,” the officiator said.

Bill and Fleur shared a kiss as his mum dabbed her eyes in the front row.

It was now time for the reception. Charlie was sitting down watching everyone dance. He wish he could be dancing with Ana. Someone sat down next to him.

“All the attractive girls are taken,” he complained.

Charlie glanced over at the chair next to him. It was occupied by Viktor Krum, the world renowned seeker for the Bulgarian National Team.

“You could dance with that brunette over there,” Charlie suggested pointing over to Adelina.

“Isn't she your date?”

“Go ahead,” he encouraged.

Viktor walked over to Adelina.

“You're allowing Viktor Krum to dance with your girlfriend?”

He looked up to see Fred. “It's only a dance and she’s not really my girlfriend.”

His younger brother nodded. 

Charlie nodded before he casted a muffliato, and told his brother, “I'm actually dating and in love with her cousin, Ana. She’s an American muggle born. I also have a two and half month old daughter named Bianca with Ana.”

“I have a niece?” Fred asked.

Charlie grinned. “You do.”

George walked over curious what his second oldest brother and twin were talking about. Charlie cast a stronger muffliato.

“What are you two looking at?” George asked as he sat down.

Fred handed over the photo of their niece to his twin.

“Who is this baby girl? She's adorable,” George smiled.

Fred answered for his older brother. “Our brother here knocked up an American muggleborn last summer and this is the product of that. Our niece, Bianca.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Bill and Fleur do, I haven't told anyone else. Can I trust you guys not to tell anyone?” Charlie wondered.

Before one of the twins could respond a lynx Patronus flew into the reception to inform everyone that the ministry had fallen. And with that the reception descended into chaos with people apparating left and right. Charlie and Adelina both apparated back to Romania.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,014

It's been so long since Ana has seen her precious red headed Dragonologist. She received a letter from Adelina a few days after the wedding. She mentioned that she met Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgarian National team. All Ana remembered about Quidditch is that her Charlie was seeker for the Gryffindor team. Adelina seemed very attracted to Krum, despite their six year age gap. She hoped Charlie was okay after all the drama at the wedding.

It was now the middle of November, Ana woke up to her almost six-month-old daughter crying. She shivered, got out of bed, and walked towards the nursery. She was shocked to see a head of red hair facing her daughter's crib.

"Charlie?" she asked.

He turned to her grinning holding their daughter.

"When did you get here and why didn't I hear you?"

"A few minutes and I was just really quiet," Charlie said holding their daughter close to him.

"It's hard to believe that you were quiet with those huge feet and clunky boots."

"Well I casted a silencing spell," Charlie said.

Ana nodded and walked over to her boyfriend and their daughter. Bianca babbled happily looking between her parents.

"I'm surprised she recognises me as her dad. I really wish I could be here more often," Charlie sighed.

"I show her pictures of you and refer to you as her dad all the time," admitted Ana.

"She must've inherited your brains then," Charlie smiled at his daughter putting her down in her crib.

Ana grinned back at him as she gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist tracing her tattoo through her nightgown.

"Maybe we shouldn't continue this in front of our daughter," Ana smirked pulling away from a reluctant Charlie.

"I suppose you're right, love."

Ana had missed Charlie calling her 'love'. She walked out of the room with Charlie following her. Just a few feet away from her room, Charlie couldn't take it anymore so he pinned Ana to the wall.

"Somebody's impatient," Ana smirked coyly.

Charlie hiked up her nightgown so he could have easier access to her arse and tattoo.

"Merlin, I've missed you," Ana moaned as Charlie squeezed her arse.

They stumbled a few feet into her room and fell onto her bed.

"Someone didn't make her bed today," Charlie smirked.

"Well, it is 5 AM, dear," she reminded him. "I was fast asleep until I heard Bee crying."

"Oh, maybe you should get back to bed then."

Ana smiled and pulled away from him and got back into bed. Charlie quickly joined his girlfriend in bed.

"You always talk about my one tattoo but your tattoos are sexier and cooler since they move," Ana said, tracing her boyfriend's Welsh Green tattoo dozing on his chest.

Charlie smiled.

"I was so worried something happened to you at Bill's wedding, I don't know what I would do if you weren't okay," she told him.

The couple fell asleep again. Although, Charlie wasn't really tired.

A few hours later, Ana woke up with Charlie's arms wrapped around her waist. She ruffled his unruly red hair and he sighed. She got out of his death grip and walked to check on their daughter again and she was fast asleep just like her dad minus the snoring. She walked to the kitchen and began making tea for herself and Charlie.

"Morning love," Charlie said wrapping his arms around her.

"As much as I enjoy this Charlie, you're going to make me spill the tea."

Charlie sighed sadly and took his arms from around his girlfriend. Ana giggled, poured the tea, and purposely swayed her hips as she went to go sit down.

"I know you're doing that on purpose, you saucy little minx," he chuckled, following her to the table.

Ana giggled and asked innocently, "Who me?"

"Yes, you," Charlie grinned at his girlfriend dropping a kiss on her cheek, before sitting down.

"So, how long are you staying this time?"

Charlie answered, "I took a long break this year."

"How long is that?" Ana said, sipping her tea.

"A few months," admitted Charlie. "Besides I don't know if I can still work with a racist supervisor."

"What do you mean by racist?" Ana questioned.

"He was upset that our daughter doesn't go solely by my last name," Charlie said.

"Why does that matter to him that our daughter doesn't go by your last name?"

"The hell if I know, love," Charlie said.

"You want me to change her name?" Ana asked.

"No, it's fine. Although it is quite a mouthful. But I assume we're only going to use her full name when she's in trouble. Though if she's anything like her twin uncles, that will be a lot of times."

Ana chuckled. Charlie got up and started to make breakfast for the two of them. He set down the plates and they started to eat. Ana set the dishes to wash themselves while she went to go check on Bianca.

The nearly six-month old babbled happily in her mom's arms as she got her dressed in a onesie.

"You're all dressed, Bee," she smiled at her daughter.

The little girl babbled continuously as they walked out of the nursery.

"There's two of my favorite girls," Charlie grinned, taking their daughter from his girlfriend.

Ana smiled.

"You put her in the green onesie. How could you?" Charlie asked dramatically.

Ana giggled. "It happens to be her favorite one."

Charlie looked at his daughter in his arms betrayed but Bianca just tugged his hair.

"Bianca, we don't pull hair. No matter how sexy your daddy's red hair is," Ana scolded her daughter lightly.

Charlie smirked at his girlfriend as their daughter giggled. Ana took their daughter from Charlie and set her down on the floor.

"She's already crawling?" Charlie asked.

"She started a few days ago." Ana reported with a smile.

"Merlin, I've missed so bloody much," Charlie lamented sitting on the couch.

"I don't hate you for that, Charlie," Ana said, sitting next to him on the couch and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You two deserve better," Charlie said.

"I can't ask you to give up dragon breeding, It's your one true love," Ana said.

Before the little discussion could continue Deacon walked in. Bianca crawled towards her mom's best friend.

"When did she start crawling?" Deacon questioned as he watched his goddaughter.

"About three days ago," Ana answered.

Deacon smiled, picked up his goddaughter, and asked. "When did Charlie get here?"

"This morning," Ana responded snuggling deeper into her boyfriend's strong shoulder.

Charlie smiled and kissed her forehead. Deacon smiled at his best friend and her boyfriend.

It was later that day and Bianca was taking a nap while Deacon was visiting Ivan.

"You want to continue what we were doing earlier," Charlie suggested, nibbling her ear seductively.

Ana smiled, turned around, and gave her boyfriend a passionate kiss. Charlie rolled on top of her as the kiss deepened.

Ana started to unbutton Charlie's shirt eyeing his toned torso. Charlie stripped his Quidditch jersey off her body and discarded it on the floor.

"Do I look okay, Charlie?" She asked nervously.

"You look fine, love," he assured her kissing down her half naked body.

Ana pouted. "I still have some of that pesky pregnancy weight that I haven't lost."

Charlie could see some of the weight she was talking about but it didn't matter to him and he told her just that.

"Put on a condom, there's some in the bedside drawer," Ana pointed to the bedside drawer.

Charlie reached over towards the nightstand, opened the drawer, and grabbed a condom.

"Are you going to put it on? I don't want to end up pregnant again six months after I gave birth to our daughter. You Weasleys are known to be fertile."

Charlie ripped it open and slipped it on. It felt weird to him.

"I've missed this so much. The last time we made love was last year while I was pregnant with Bianca," Ana moaned loudly, as Charlie entered her.

She clutched her bedsheets and grinded her hips more into her boyfriend causing a loud animalistic grunt to escape his lips.

"I guess I'll be using condoms from now on?" Charlie asked when they finished making love.

"Yes. Just until we get married or officially engaged." said Ana.

"That will be quite a while which sucks because I wanted our first two children to be close in age. I enjoyed having a brother who was only two years older than me."

Ana nodded. "How many kids do you want?" she questioned. "Seven like your family has?"

"No, I'd be fine with three or four. It was hard for me see you go through all that pain giving birth to Bianca," Charlie said.

"That's sweet, Charlie," Ana smiled.

He smiled back. "You know I told Fred and George about us at the wedding and also told them about Bianca. Fred asked how Adelina was in bed. I told him we've only been dating for a month."

"We were already shagging after dating a month. Though, that was probably lust because we didn't know if would see each other again. It quickly developed into love right before I left at least for me."

Charlie said. "I knew I loved you when I was counting the days since you last wrote me. It was a long three weeks."

"I was terrified about telling you that I was pregnant. I thought you'd abandon me on the spot."

Charlie faking offense. "I would never."

"I know that now. Deacon had to reassure me that you wouldn't. You grew up with five younger siblings you were probably rather good with kids.

Before Ana could respond Bianca started to cry.

"I'll get her, love," offered Charlie.

Ana nodded. Charlie got up, pulled on his trousers and walked to his daughter's nursery.

"Hey sweetie," he cooed.

The little girl babbled in response to her dad. Charlie smiled and picked her up and started to change her.

"I love you and your mom so much, Bee," he smiled.

She stared up at her dad with her mom's eyes. He knew he would be a sucker for her eyes just like he is with her mother. He's in deep but he doesn't care.

"You're all clean, baby girl," Charlie grinned.

She babbled in response and he put her down in her crib. He walked back to Ana's room to see her fully dressed in his Quidditch jersey and a pair of jeans.

"Is she okay?"

"She just needed to be changed."

Ana nodded. The couple walked out of her room and to the kitchen to see Deacon cooking dinner.

"It's already time for dinner?" Ana asked.

Deacon smirked. "I take it that you two were busy while I was gone. I hope you used protection this time. We don't want another 'Baby Weasley' running around anytime soon or at least until Bianca is three or so."

"Yeah, I insisted Charlie wear a condom. We don't want another 'Baby Weasley' until we're at least officially engaged," Ana said.

"You don't have to be married in order to have kids."

"Don't let my mum hear you say that, Although, it's kind of ironic since she was already pregnant with my brother Bill when she married my dad," Charlie shrugged.

"She was?"

"Yeah, my dad told me and Bill when we were younger. My mum doesn't know that we know."

Ana nodded. Deacon served them dinner and they ate. After dinner, they took care of Bianca.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Charlie said, getting into bed.

"Now you know how I feel every night," Ana said.

"I respect everything you do; juggling raising our daughter and your job," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Ana.

"You don't expect me to be a homemaker, like your mom?"

"Of course not. I know and understand how independent you are. I'm not going to tie you down to being stuck at home."

Ana smiled and fell asleep comfortably on her boyfriend's chest.


	24. Chapter 24

It was about a week later and time to get the house decorated for Christmas.

“It's funny how much can change in a year,” Ana said as she removed the Christmas lights from the boxes.

“Last year you were almost four months pregnant with our beautiful baby girl,” Charlie mused.

“Don't forget how moody she was,” Deacon teased walking in with Bianca .

Ana sent her best friend a glare as she put up the knickknacks.

The boys laughed as they continued decorating the house. A few hours later, they had finished.

“Should we go get the tree?” Deacon asked.

“We normally don't get the tree this early, Deke,” Ana reminded him.

“I know.”

“But it's a special Christmas since it’s Bee’s first Christmas,” Ana smiled, picking up her daughter from the floor.

“So, is that a yes?” Deacon asked hopefully.

Ana nodded. She put a jacket on Bianca, grabbed the stroller, and picked up her daughter. They walked to the car and Ana put Bianca in her car seat.

“Can't she sit on my lap or something?” Charlie asked.

Ana shook her head. “No, it's the law. She has to sit in this type of car seat until she's at least two.”

Charlie sighed and got in the passenger seat next to his girlfriend. 

“I'm stuck in the back then,” Deacon chuckled.

Ana started the car, pulled out of the driveway and they started to drive to the tree depot. Ana turned on the radio and a New Kids on the Block song was playing.

“I take it you know about Ana’s obsession with this band despite them breaking up three years ago,” Deacon laughed.

“Yeah, I saw the posters on her wall last year,” Charlie confirmed.

“I took them down recently,” Ana defended. “I'm a mother now. I think it's a little odd to have posters of a boy band on my bedroom wall still.”

“Or you couldn't bare to look at them since they're not as attractive your boyfriend,” Charlie laughed.

Ana laughed as she pulled into the parking lot of the tree depot. Deacon jumped out of the car, unbuckled his goddaughter and put her in the stroller. Ana started to push her daughter into the tree depot as Deacon and Charlie followed her.

“You guys are early this year,” said the woman at the counter as they walked in.

“I know but it's a special Christmas since it’s my daughter’s first Christmas,” Ana said.

“Oh, congratulations, how old is she?” 

“Almost six and half months. Her name is Bianca.”

The woman smiled as she looked at the baby in the stroller. “She has beautiful red hair. Who did she inherit that from?”

“That would be me,” Charlie said, rejoining his girlfriend and daughter and wrapping his arm around Ana’s waist.

“This is Charlie, Bianca's father,” Ana introduced.

The woman nodded and the four of them started walking around searching for a tree.

“Where did you guys go?” Ana asked the boys.

“You know that kettle corn you buy every year? I bought Charlie some since he's never had any,” said Deacon.

“You've never had kettle corn?” Ana asked her boyfriend.

Charlie shook his head and stuffed his face with kettle corn.

“I like this one,” Deacon said.

Ana looked over to the tree Deacon had pointed out. She liked it too.

Charlie’s mouth was still full so he just mumbled in agreement. Bianca just babbled.

“It's this one I guess,” Ana said.

Deacon nodded and went to grab the attendant. 

“Can I have some of the kettle corn, Mister?” Ana asked smirking at her kettle corn hogging boyfriend.

Charlie didn't respond he just pulled his girlfriend into a kiss. Ana could taste the kettle corn on his lips as they kissed and their daughter babbled happily in her stroller. Deacon came back with the attendant to help them carry the tree. They carried it to the car and tied it to the top of the car tightly. Ana buckled her daughter into her car seat again as they tied the tree to the car.

After they had finished, the four of them drove back to Ana’s house. Once home, they carried the tree in and set it up. 

“We’ll decorate it tomorrow,” Ana said.

The boys nodded. Deacon went to put Bianca down for a nap and Charlie threw himself on the couch groaning.

“You okay, Charlie?” Ana asked sweetly walking over to her boyfriend.

Charlie shook his head and responded. “I ate too much of that kettle corn. My stomach doesn't feel so good. It's been gurgling since we left from getting the tree.”

Ana sat down next to Charlie and began rubbing circles around his stomach.

“Bloody hell, this feels great, love,” Charlie sighed, his stomach feeling better at his girlfriend’s touch.

“This will teach you not to eat the whole bag of kettle corn. Charlie,” she teased.

Charlie smirked and pulled his girlfriend close. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

“I can’t wait until it's safe for you to be in the UK. We can start our life actually together with our daughter and two or three more ‘Baby Weasleys’ running around with their siblings and possible multiple cousins.”

Ana smiled up at her boyfriend. “That sounds perfect.”

“Why didn't you become a healer?” Charlie wondered. “You seem like you would be a good healer.”

“The same reason you didn't choose to play Quidditch for England,” Ana answered.

Charlie nodded in understanding. The couple continued to cuddle on the couch until dinner. Although, Charlie didn't eat much. Around 10, the couple crawled into bed.

Around 4 AM, Charlie’s stomach started growling loudly. He unwrapped his arms from around Ana and got out of bed. He walked to his daughter’s room to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully. He walked towards the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He didn't understand how the refrigerator worked or how to make a sandwich without magic. Merlin, that's sad when you think about it. 

“You need some help, Charlie?” Ana asked.

He turned to look at his girlfriend. “Yes.” 

Ana strolled over, grabbed some peanut butter, a jar of jelly, and some bread to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Will this sandwich be good?” 

“I don't normally like peanut butter but I think you'll like it,” said Ana.

Charlie nodded and Ana continued making the sandwich. She summoned the milk from the fridge and magically poured two glasses. She walked towards the table with Charlie following her. 

“Tell me what you think,” she said.

Charlie took a bite of the sandwich. 

“Did you like it?” Ana asked.

Charlie noddled. “It's good especially because you made it.”

Ana picked up the other half.

“Get your own sandwich. I'm the one who hasn't eaten,” Charlie chuckled, pulling the plate towards him.

Ana giggled. “Okay, Mr. Selfish. I'll get my own sandwich.”

Charlie just continued stuffing his face.

“Do all you Weasleys have such bad table manners?” Ana giggled again.

“Our mum taught us good table manners but the only one who they stuck to was Percy. Ron has the worst of us though so be thankful with what you have. Though you've never complained about them.”

Ana nodded as Bianca started to cry. She walked to her daughter’s nursery to check on her.

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed.

The little girl babbled in response to her mom. Ana picked her daughter up to change her.

“You're all clean, Bee,” Ana said once she finished.

The little girl babbled some more as Ana carried her to the kitchen. Charlie was washing his cup and plate as they walked in.

“Look who's up!” Ana exclaimed.

Charlie finished washing his dishes, turned to his girlfriend and daughter and grinned widely.

Bianca reached out for her dad and Charlie immediately took her from Ana.

The three of them sat down at the table. It was 6 AM now, so there was no use in going back to bed. About three hours later, Deacon walked into the kitchen.

“How long have you been up?”

“Charlie woke up at 4 to eat something. I followed him out about ten minutes later. Two hours later Bee woke up.”

Deacon nodded.

Around noon, they started decorating the tree.

“What was Christmas like at Hogwarts?” Ana asked Charlie.

Charlie smiled fondly. “It was magical, excuse the pun. The Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor colours. Although, it was also decorated with Slytherin colours.”

“I don't see what's wrong with Slytherin. Why does it sound that you don't like them?”

Charlie shrugged. “I think it just comes down to the Quidditch and House Cups. The second to last year I was at Hogwarts is the last time we won thanks to me catching the snitch.”

Ana nodded swatting her boyfriend playfully at his boasting. “Slytherin seems like the house Deacon would be in. He's ambitious and cunning. I know you mentioned those traits. Those are not inherently bad traits.”

“Not many muggleborns are in Slytherin.”

Deacon corrected his best friend’s boyfriend. “Actually, I'm a halfblood. My mom is a pureblood while my dad is no maj.”

“Oh, okay. How did you two meet?” Charlie asked.

Ana smiled. “I met him on our first day at La Academia Occidental in 1984 in Charms.”

Charlie nodded. They continued decorating the tree.

“It looks beautiful,” Ana sighed.

“I've never decorated a tree the muggle way. It's nice to feel so accomplished,” Charlie commented.

“You British Purebloods rely on magic a lot, don't you?” Deacon wondered. 

“I suppose we do, what about American Purebloods?”

“My mom does quite a bit but she also knows how to use no-maj devices,” Deacon answered.

Charlie nodded.

\---

It was now about a week later and it was time for Charlie’s twenty-fifth birthday. Ana woke up with his arms wrapped around her and his nose in her hair. She began to wiggle out of his death grip.

“Hmm, stay, cuddle,” he sighed happily into her hair.

She giggled and gave him a kiss.

“That's one way to wake me up, love,” he smiled, opening up his blue eyes.

“Happy Birthday,” she smiled back at her still sleepy boyfriend.

“Thanks, love. I'm getting old.”

“Are you kidding you're only twenty five and getting sexier by the day,” Ana cooed seductively as she got out of bed.

“You're such a tease sometimes, Anaïs Isabella,” Charlie whined.

Ana smirked, pranced back over to the bed, sat down and said. “But you love me anyway, Charles Septimus.”

The redhead pulled his girlfriend down for a heated kiss in response. Before it could go any further their daughter started to cry.

“I'll go get her. Then I'll come back and show you how I deal with teases,” Charlie said, getting out of bed, pulling on a pair of trousers, and walking out of the room.

“Hey sweetie,” he cooed to his daughter once he reached his daughter’s nursery.

The little redheaded girl babbled as Charlie picked her up and started changing her. He was vaguely reminded of his baby sister Ginny and how she looked when she was Bianca's age.

“You're all clean, Bee,” he cooed.

The little girl babbled again as Charlie put her back down in her crib again. Charlie rushed back to their room to see Ana dressed in his Quidditch jersey and a pair of form fitting jeans.

“Staring again, Charles,” she cooed, seductively.

Charlie groaned. “I was hoping I'd get a quick birthday shag.”

“That may happen later, be patient, birthday boy,” she said, running her finger down his bare chest flirtatiously.

“I'll keep you to that, love,” he said, ignoring his growing erection.

Ana giggled and walked out of the bedroom with Charlie eventually following her. Charlie made them some breakfast.

A few hours later, they were lying on the couch. Charlie could barely keep it in his trousers literally and figuratively. 

“I didn't realise how eager you were, Charlie,” Ana giggled noticing his erection and pawing at it.

Charlie grunted at her touch. “Fonseca, you're a bloody tease.” 

“How much of a tease can I be when I've already bore one of your children, Weasley?” 

The redheaded didn't respond. Instead he just pulled his girlfriend down into a heated kiss to continue their activities from earlier. They didn't even bother with a long and sensual foreplay like usual they just used an undressing spell.

“I love that spell,” Charlie sighed, cornering his girlfriend on the couch.

Ana smiled as he slowly inched himself into her soon hitting her sensitive spot. She let out a loud moan in response.

“You like that, love?” he smirked squeezing her tender breast.

“Hell yes,” she moaned grinding her hips into him.

A loud animalistic grunt escaped from Charlie’s lips at the contact. They soon pulled apart breathing hard and sweating.

“That was great,” Charlie sighed again, pulling a stark naked Ana to his chest.

Ana sighed happily against her boyfriend’s chest. They laid there in silence until Bianca started to cry. Charlie reluctantly untangled himself from Ana and went to check on their daughter. She just needed a quick changing again and he walked back to the living room to see Ana was still stark naked. He grinned appreciatively at her arse and her tattoo.

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” Ana smirked.

Charlie smirked back at his girlfriend as she began getting dressed.

“I hope you had a good birthday shag. You're on a strict schedule of shagging. You won't get to shag me again until Valentine’s Day.”

“No fair love, that's two months away,” Charlie whined pitifully.

“Poor baby,” Ana grinned.

Charlie reluctantly agreed and he was already counting down the days.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie woke up on Christmas Day with Ana wrapped in his arms. He couldn't help but think back to the first time she fell asleep on his chest. That seemed so long ago but it was only just over a year and a half ago. Now they were happily dating and had a seven-month-old daughter.

“Morning Charlie,” Ana smiled sleepily.

“Morning love, Happy Christmas,” he replied kissing her cheek.

“Happy Christmas,” she smiled as she repeated the British phrase.

The couple got up. Charlie put on his Weasley Christmas sweater from last year. 

“Who makes your sweaters?”

“My mum has made these sweaters ever since I can remember,” Charlie said.

Ana nodded. “That’s a nice tradition.”

Bianca started to cry. Charlie went to go check on his daughter but it looked like Deacon had taken this shift so he walked out of the nursery.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. It was Ana’s dad and his long-time girlfriend. Ana had told Charlie that her parents had been officially divorced since she was sixteen. He would've been surprised if Ana was a pureblood or even a halfblood but since she was a muggleborn he knew that divorce existed in the muggle world.

“Hey dad,” Ana greeted her dad hugging him.

“Hey sweetie.”

Charlie greeted his girlfriend’s dad. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Fonseca.”

“You too, Charlie.”

Mr. Fonseca walked in with his girlfriend.

“Hey Mr. Fonseca,” Deacon greeted walked in the living room holding Bianca.

Charlie grimaced at the green onesie that his daughter was wearing. The group sat down. About twenty minutes later, Deacon’s parents arrived.

“Mr. and Mrs. Park, this is my future fiancé Charlie Weasley,” Ana introduced him to her best friend’s parents.

“It's nice to finally meet you,” Mrs. Park smiled at him.

“You too.”

Ana asked. “You're staying with Darren aren't you? Where is he and Samantha and the kids?”

“Sadly, they couldn't join us Gabi and Grace are sick,” Mrs. Park frowned.

Ana nodded.

“Who’s Darren? Charlie asked, a hint of jealousy in his baritone wrapping his strong arm around Ana’s waist protectively.

Ana giggled at his protectiveness and scolded. “Don't get so territorial, Mister dragonologist. I'm committed to you and only you.”

“Who's Darren?” Charlie repeated again his voice getting slightly deeper.

“He's my older brother, Charlie. Nothing has happened between them if that's what you're worried about.”

Charlie relaxed at the revelation as Ana smiled up at him.

The group began opening presents. Bianca enjoyed her first Christmas very much. You could catch Ana sniffling at some points. Ana was putting Bianca down from her long exciting day while Charlie was talking to her dad and Deacon.

“I assume you want to marry my daughter, Charlie?” Basil asked.

Charlie grinned. “I sure do but it has to be after the war. She's not safe in the UK quite yet.”

“Whenever it happens you have my blessing.”

“Thanks sir, that means a lot.”

Deacon chuckled. “You've had my blessing for months now.”

Before Charlie could respond Ana walked back in the living room.

“Is she asleep?” Charlie asked.

Ana nodded. “What were you three talking about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Charlie covered.

Ana nodded. Basil said goodbye to his daughter and left.

“That was really fun, but I would love to see your family at Christmas,” Ana told Charlie as they got into bed that night.

He smiled as he got into bed. “Yeah, it's twice as chaotic with Mum stopping Ron from eating all the food and stopping the twins from playing pranks on everyone, but especially Percy.”

“What's wrong with Percy?”

Charlie wrapped his arms around her. “The twins pick on him since he's a bit of a know-it-all and a stickler for rules. He’s also a bit pompous.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a know-it-all,” Ana said.

Charlie smirked. “I'm sure there's not especially if it's you.”

Ana smiled.

“It also doesn't help that Mum seems to favour Bill, myself, Percy and Ginny.”

Ana sighed. “I hope you don't end up doing the same when we have the rest of our children.”

Charlie assured her. “I won't, love.”

Ana smiled again and they fell asleep.

\---

A few days later, the couple was out and about with their daughter in the park.

“It's nice to see you,” a familiar voice said.

Ana tensed and looked up to see Levi. Charlie noticed the look on his girlfriend’s face.

“So, you must be Charlie, I'm Levi. Your girlfriend’s first lover and the one she led on.”

“I did nothing of the sort,” Ana defended herself. “You're the one who broke up with me. I was heartbroken.”

Levi smirked. “After I dumped you, it turned you into a slut.”

“You changed me when we first started dating, I dumbed myself down a little. You're the reason we got caught making out in the broom closet, not me.”

“I was, wasn't I? You needed to loosen up a bit and get that stick out of your ass.”

Charlie butted in. “I like that Ana is smart. It's rather sexy.”

Levi glanced at little Bianca.“I guess she's wasn't smart enough to remember any protection and that's how you ended up with a bastard child.”

Charlie finally allowed his former Gryffindor side take over and he punched Levi square in the nose. The auburn haired guy fell on the ground.

“Don't you dare say anything more about Ana or our daughter, arsehole,” Charlie seethed.

“You think you're so much better,” sneered Levi. “I got into Ana’s pants first after two years of dating you got her into bed after one date probably.”

“Yeah but Charlie was a special case,” Ana defended. “It's not like I sleep with a different man every month. The other flings I had lasted for a few months tops and then I stayed single until I had my next fling. I actually developed feelings for Charlie long before I found out I was expecting his child.”

“I bet Charlie didn't feel the same,” Levi said. “I know I wouldn't have.”

“That's the difference between me and you. I hadn't felt this way about someone since I fell for my best friend. I hadn't made love to anyone since I was twenty and that was just a random muggle girl. So sure, I was a mix of emotions when I found out Ana was expecting my child but isn't everyone?”

Before Levi could respond Michael walked over.

“Hey Michael,” Ana greeted passively.

The slightly older twin smiled. “Hey Ana.”

Charlie seemed a little put off.

“Michael, this is Charlie,” she introduced.

“It's nice to meet you. I'm Michael, Levi’s brother.” Michael reached out his hand to Charlie.

Charlie gave Michael a quick handshake. But couldn't help himself as he asked,“You didn't date Ana too, did you?”

“No. She didn't stand a chance with me,” Michael winked.

“What is she not good enough for you like she wasn't for your brother?” Charlie growled. 

Ana put a hand on Charlie’s arm trying to soothe him. “Charlie, he just means that I wasn't his type. No girl was for that matter. He dated Deacon not me.”

Charlie relaxed at the revelation.

“Is this your daughter?” Michael asked.

Ana smiled. “This is Bianca Eloise Fonseca-Weasley.”

“She's adorable,” Michael said.

“Thank you.”

The two brothers walked away. Ana and Charlie walked around the park for a while longer and went back the house.

“You never mentioned you were in love with Dora,” Ana said later.

Charlie nodded. “It was way back in our fifth year but she never returned my feelings.”

Ana nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,313

It was now New Year’s Eve. Deacon was spending the night over Ivan’s while Ana and Charlie were celebrating a quiet New Year with Bianca. Charlie was drinking a glass of champagne.

“Save some for later,” Ana giggled.

“What else am I supposed to do?”

Ana took the glass out of Charlie’s hand, put it on the table, and gave him a kiss. 

“So, we can snog for the next few hours. Fine with me,” Charlie smirked into the kiss.

Ana smirked moving to straddle his lap causing Charlie into moan into her mouth. Charlie soon pinned Ana to the corner of the couch. Before they could get further Bianca started to cry.

“I'll go get her. You try and calm yourself down,” Ana cooed.

Charlie groaned reluctantly. Ana walked to her daughter’s nursery. She picked up her daughter, changed her, and walked out of the room. She sat back next to Charlie, their daughter on her lap.

“My two favourite girls,” Charlie smiled kissing Ana’s forehead and ruffling Bianca's tuft of red hair.

Ana snuggled deeper into her boyfriend’s arms smiling. Around 9 PM, Bianca fell asleep on her mom’s lap. Around two hours later, Ana fell asleep with her head on Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie rang in the New Year next to his sleeping girlfriend and daughter. He picked up his daughter and put her in her crib. He laid back on the couch, pulled a sleeping Ana to his chest and fell asleep next to her.

\---

The next day Ana woke up on Charlie’s chest. She watched him sleep briefly and kissed him awake.

“Hey love,” he smiled.

She smiled back. “I must've fallen asleep before the New Year.”

“You did. But I understand you're tired. I didn't want to wake you so we just slept here.”

“That was sweet of you,” Ana smiled.

Before Charlie could respond Bianca started to cry. Ana got up and went to check on their daughter. She just needed a quick change and she did just that. She walked out of the nursery to see Charlie talking to a police officer. He looked quite confused.

“Love, can you come over here?” Charlie called to her.

Ana walked over.

“Are you family of Deacon Park?” The officer asked.

“Honorary family, but not biological,” Ana answered. “What happened to Deacon?”

He frowned. “Ivan Lopez was driving him home last night and him and Mr. Park were hit by a drunk driver. They were a bit drunk themselves but not over the legal limit.”

Ana’s face drained of all color. She couldn't imagine losing her best friend and godfather of her daughter.

“I suggest you contact his biological family and come down to the hospital.”

Ana nodded numbly as the police officer left.

“I'm sure Deacon is fine, love,” Charlie assured his girlfriend. He was rather fond of his girlfriend’s best friend.

“That's easy for you to say, Charles!” She snapped as she made her way to the telephone or as Charlie called it the ‘fellyphone’.

She picked up the phone and dialed Deacon’s brother’s number.

“Hey Ana!” the man greeted happily.

“Hey Darren,” she greeted sadly.

The older man sensed her tone “Is there something wrong?”

“Deacon was in a car accident with Ivan. They were hit by a drunk driver.”

“Oh, god.” 

“I'm going to the hospital right now,” Ana informed him.

“Meet you there.”

Ana hung up. She quickly changed her clothes and grabbed Bianca. Charlie followed her out the door as she locked the door. 

“Love, I don't think you're in the condition to drive and I can't drive. We should find another way of non- magical transportation.”

Ana nodded in agreement. “I suppose that's wise, Charlie. Let's take a taxi then.”

Charlie nodded. Ana flagged down one of the rare taxis. They got in.

“Destination?”

“2190 West King, St. John’s Hospital.”

The taxi driver sped towards the hospital. Ana nervously twiddled with her thumbs. Charlie in effort to comfort her took her hand.

“Deacon’s a fighter, he’ll make it,” he said encouragingly to his girlfriend. 

Ana gave him a sad smile. “Besides, you and my dad. Deacon is the most important guy in my life. He's my only connection to the American Wizarding World. If I lose him, I lose my connection.”

“I understand that, love.”

Bianca babbled innocently from her dad’s arms as the taxi screeched to a halt outside the hospital. Ana rushed towards the waiting room with Charlie and Bianka following her.

“Ana!” Darren exclaimed.

She turned to see her best friend’s youngest older brother. Out of the Park brothers, he looked the most like Deacon with his brown eyes and dimples. They had the more Native American looking facial features. 

“We still have no news,” he said sadly.

Ana nodded and greeted his wife Samantha.

“Auntie Ana!” The twin girls Gabrielle and Grace squealed happily hugging their uncle’s best friend.

“Hey girls,” she smiled.

“Aunt An!” Their youngest and only boy, Dally, greeted.

Ana finished greeting her best friend’s family as Charlie walked in with Bianca. 

“Oh, you must be Charlie. I'm Darren, Deacon’s older brother,” Darren introduced himself to Charlie.

“Yes, I'm Charlie,” he said as Bianca squirmed in his arms.

Darren nodded. “This must be the famous Bianca.”

“Yes, this is our daughter Bianca. She's seven and half months,” Ana smiled taking her from Charlie’s arms.

“Deacon would talk about her a lot,” Darren said.

Dally tugged his mom’s pant leg. “Can I see the baby?”

Samantha picked up her son and he leaned over to look over at Bianca. The usually boisterous seven month old quieted down when she saw the older boy looking at her.

“I think we made a match without knowing,” Darren chuckled.

Ana laughed but Charlie grumbled. His daughter won't be dating until she's in her thirties if he had anything to say about it. The group sat down. Ivan’s family arrived a few minutes later.

“You must be Ana, Deacon’s best friend?”

“Yes, I am.”

The woman smiled sadly. “I'm Irene Lopez, Ivan’s mom. It's unfortunate that we have to meet this way.”

“I know.”

Before Mrs. Lopez could respond the doctor walked out.

“How is my brother?” Darren asked desperately.

“Deacon Park got the brunt of the injuries because he jumped in front of Ivan to protect him.”

“That certainly seems like Deacon,” Ana commented.

“He has multiple cracked ribs, a ruptured spleen, a cracked skull, and he's in a coma.”

“What's the probability that he’ll wake up?” Darren asked.

“Fifty percent. But you can go in to see him.”

The group nodded as the doctor walked towards Ivan’s mom.

“You want to go in first, Ana?” Darren asked.

Ana declined. “You're his actual family, I'm just his best friend.”

“You're kidding. You're practically the daughter my parents never had. You should go in first,” Darren said.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Ana glanced over at Charlie. She knew she would be a mess if he didn't come with her. Charlie took Ana’s hand. 

“Can you guys watch Bianca?” Charlie asked the others.

“Sure.” 

Charlie handed off his daughter to Deacon’s sister-in-law.

Ana and Charlie walked to Deacon’s room. Ana started to crumble to the floor but Charlie caught her in his arms and steadied her.

“Deke, you have to wake up,” she begged holding his cold hand.

“I'm sure he will, love,” Charlie assured her again.

The couple stayed in his room for about twenty minutes and before they left. They walked back to the waiting room and Darren and his family turn to go in.

“So I suppose we’re going to spend a lot of time here?” Charlie asked rubbing circles on his girlfriend’s back comfortingly.

“You can go back to England to be with your family if you want, I can deal with this on my own. He's nothing to you.”

“You know me better than that love, I’ll stay with you until he wakes up or he unfortunately passes away,” Charlie assured his future fiancée.

Ana looked up at Charlie lovingly. “You will?”

“I certainly will, future Mrs. Charles Weasley.”

Ana wrinkled her nose slightly. “I rather keep my maiden name.”

“That's perfectly fine with me, love, I actually expected it.”

Ana snuggled deeper into her boyfriend’s arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 836

Deacon has been in the hospital for nearly a month now. Ana and Charlie have spent hours upon hours at the hospital waiting for him to wake up. Even Deacon’s older brothers Dexter and Donald showed up with their wives and children. Dexter was almost twenty years older than Deacon being born in 1955. He actually had a son who was two years younger than Deacon and Ana named Keegan who unfortunately always seemed interested in Ana much to her annoyance. It felt weird that her best friend’s nephew always flirted with her.

“You've always been so pretty, Ana,” Keegan smiled at her flirtatiously.

“I'm never been interested in you, Keegan. It would be too weird if we had ever dated. Your uncle is my best friend.”

The younger boy sighed. “You'd actually be family if we ever got married.”

“She's already family. Leave her alone,” Mrs. Park scolded her oldest grandson.

“Yes, grandma,” he said dutifully.

Ana smiled thankfully at Mrs. Park as Charlie sat down next to her with Bianca on his lap.

“Who are you?” Keegan asked the redhead suspiciously.

Charlie wrapped his arm around Ana. “I'm her future fiancé, Charlie Weasley.”

“You can do better than this ginger, like me,” Keegan said.

“Keegan Micah! What did I tell you just a few minutes ago?” Mrs. Park chided.

The younger boy groaned.

“What did I miss here?” Charlie asked.

Ana sighed. “That's Keegan, Deacon’s oldest nephew. He's only two years younger than us. He’s always been interested in me.”

Charlie glanced at the other boy and just tightened his arm around Ana as Bianca bounced on her dad’s lap.

“Whose shift is it stay overnight?” Ana asked.

“We’ll stay overnight,” Mrs. Park offered for her husband and herself.

Ana nodded and she left with Charlie and Bianca. Once they got back to the empty home, Ana put Bianca to bed and took a quick shower. Charlie made a quick dinner for them and they ate.

“It feels nice to sleep in our bed,” Ana sighed, getting into bed and instantly relaxing.

Charlie soon followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I still appreciate that you've been here for me, Charlie,” she sighed.

“You know I wouldn't think of being anywhere else,” Charlie assured her nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Ana smiled and fell into a restless sleep.

\---

 

It was a few nights later and it was Ana’s shift to wait for Deacon to wake up. She was reading a book when Deacon stirred slightly. She closed her book, got up, and walked over to his cot to investigate.

“Deke?”

He stirred slightly again. 

She took his hand. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

It was a soft squeeze but he did squeeze her hand. She ran off to find the doctor on call. A few minutes later, she walked in with the doctor.

“It sounds like he's waking up,” the doctor observed.

There was a groan from Deacon. “What in the fuck happened?” He asked, his voice barely coherent.

Ana was about to scold him for swearing but she was too happy that he was awake.

“Mr. Park, you were in a car accident almost a month ago. You sustained multiple internal injuries.”

“How's Ivan?”

“Mr. Lopez was released about a week ago. You received the brunt of the injuries since you jumped in front of him.”

Deacon took a labored breath. “Is anyone else here?”

“Your family and your best friend have been trading off who would stay with you.”

“Who is my best friend again?”

Ana suddenly got scared. She wasn't told that Deacon would have memory loss.

“Just messing with you. My best friend from the age of eleven is Anaïs Fonseca or rather Ana.”

“You jerk,” Ana scolded. “You bloody scared me to death.”

“But I'm your jerk.”

“Unfortunately,” Ana chuckled.

Deacon smiled. “So you've been staying here overnight for a month on and off.”

“I sure have.”

Deacon asked. “So, where's your future hubby and my goddaughter?”

“He's taking her for a walk around the hospital. she was getting antsy.”

Deacon nodded.

“This might be a weird question to ask my gay best friend but do you think I'll make a good wife to Charlie?”

“I think you'll make a great wife. But I know you're worried since your parent’s marriage didn't work out.”

Before Ana could respond Charlie walked in with Bianca.

“So he's awake,” Charlie said, sitting down next to Ana.

“Yep and I thought he didn't remember me.”

Charlie nodded.

“So have I missed anything important?” Deacon wondered.

Ana smiled. “Bianca started trying to walk recently.”

“So I missed her trying to crawl and now I missed her trying to walk. I hope I don't miss her first word.”

Before anyone could respond Deacon’s family rushed in. Mrs. Park threw her arms around her youngest in relief and cried.

“Mom, I'm fine,” he assured his distraught mother.

Mrs. Park pulled away from her youngest tearfully. It was a relief that Deacon was okay.


	28. Chapter 28

It was now time for Deacon to go home. They walked inside the house.

“It's really nice to be home,” Deacon said.

Ana smiled and said. “I'm glad you're home.”

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. It was an owl for Charlie. He opened the window to let the owl in.

“Whose owl is this?” Ana asked.

Charlie responded. “It's the Tonks’ owl, I wasn't expecting anything. They've been in hiding since after Bill’s wedding. Especially with Dora being pregnant.”

“I didn't realise she was dating someone.”

“She was dating Remus Lupin, the former Defense Professor at Hogwarts. They got married in July and she was already pregnant by August.”

Ana nodded. Charlie took the letter off the owl’s leg and opened it. His pale freckled face paled even more.

“What's wrong?”

Charlie sighed. “Dora’s dad, Ted, was murdered by Snatchers.”

“What are Snatchers and why was he murdered?” Ana wondered.

Charlie sighed before admitting. “They're bounty hunters after muggle borns so they can turn them into the Ministry of Magic.”

“Why would they have to turn him in?”

“This is the reason why I kept you away from the UK,” Charlie explained. “You would have to register since you're a muggle born.”

“I wouldn't register but that would cause me to get murdered.”

Charlie shuddered at the thought, gave her a goodbye kiss, and left. He just realized he didn't get to shag Ana on Valentine’s Day like she promised but they were preoccupied with Deacon. He didn't mind, he knew how important Deacon was to Ana, Just like how important Dora was to him.

Charlie quickly apparated to the Tonk’s house. He knocked on the door.

“Hello Charlie,” Andromeda Tonks greeted, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

He smiled sadly at her and said. “Hi Mrs. Tonks.”

“Come in,” Andromeda said stepping aside.

Charlie walked in the house. He always enjoyed this house. He actually got along with Mrs. Tonks better than his own mum. The same goes for Dora and his mum.

“Hey Charlie. I would get up but I'm bloody huge!” Dora exclaimed from the couch.

He walked over and greeted his best friend. ‘Baby Lupin’ kicked wildly as he hugged her.

“‘Baby Lupin’ is quite the kicker,” Charlie said as he sat down next to Dora.

“I know our son is quite the kicker. He might be a future beater.”

Charlie smirked. “Only if he doesn't inherit your clumsiness.”

Dora stuck her tongue out at her best friend playfully. Remus sat down on the other side of Dora and rested his hand on Dora’s stomach. Charlie was surprised that Remus was back, the last thing he heard was that he had abandoned her.

“I'm really sorry to hear about your dad, Dora,” Charlie said.

Dora smiled sadly at her best friend. Charlie was really close to losing his father two years ago and he hated to see his best friend going through the loss.

It was later that day, the group was eating dinner. Though, Charlie was lost in thoughts of Ana and Bianca.

“So how's Romania?” Mrs. Tonks asked.

Charlie pulled himself outside of his thoughts. “I haven't been back in Romania since November now.”

“Spending some alone time with Adelina?” Dora winked.

It was now or never. “Adelina is not my girlfriend. Viktor Krum is actually pursuing her the last time I heard.”

“Isn't he quite a bit younger than her?”

“That's rich coming from you, Dora.”

Dora's hair changed to a vibrant red signaling that she was getting mad.

“It's just six years.”

Dora shrugged her hair slowly fading back to her trademark fuschia color.

Later that night, Charlie was in the spare room looking longingly at a photo of Ana and Bianca. Merlin, he missed them so bloody much. He would probably miss his daughter’s first steps and first words. He promised to himself that he’ll be a better father once the war is over.

The door opened without a knock.“I want to apologize for the way I acted at dinner. It was just a mood swing they come with the territory of being knocked up,” Dora said rubbing her huge belly.

“I know all about mood swings from pregnancy,” Charlie said.

“How do you know about mood swings?” Dora asked. “You don't read any books unless they're about dragons.”

Charlie glanced at Tonks. “I feel like I trust you now since I know you would do anything to keep your son safe.”

“I would,” Dora answered sincerely.

Charlie handed the picture over to her.

“So who is this?”

“This is my future wife Ana and our nearly ten month old daughter Bianca.”

Dora chuckled. “This is what you were hiding when I visited you in Romania last year?”

Charlie nodded in confirmation.

“Little Charlie Weasley is growing up.”

Charlie nodded and explained everything else she needed to know. The two best friends soon fell asleep dreaming of their respective significant others and children.


	29. Chapter 29

Ana and Bianca missed Charlie terribly. It’s been twenty one days since Charlie left now.

Ana was going out to celebrate Deacon’s 25th birthday on March 23rd. She was waiting for the babysitter. She wasn't used to hiring a babysitter so this is a new thing for her. Usually, her dad would babysit when Charlie or Deacon weren't available. Her dad was going to be at the party too so he was out of the question. When she actually had to go into work. The offices had a daycare center so that was a life saver.

“I'm sure this will go fine, Izzy,” Deacon assured his best friend using the shortened version of her middle name.

“I'm worried,” Ana said. “What if Bee starts to show magic already?”

“I didn't start showing magic until I was at least two or three. She would be a very early bloomer. You started a bit later didn't you?”

“I started around four.”

Deacon nodded as there was a knock on the door. Ana answered it to face a girl around sixteen or so. She had bright blond hair and brown eyes.

“Hi, Miss Fonseca.”

“No need to call me Miss Fonseca, call me Ana.”

The girl nodded. 

“Come in and let me give you the instructions.”

The girl walked in and sat down on the couch. Ana gave her the instructions.

“I'm sure she'll be fine, Ana,” Deacon assured his best friend impatiently.

“Beep me if you need anything,” Ana instructed the young girl.

“Alright, Ana.”

Ana relaxed and left with Deacon. They drove to the restaurant.

“Hey Birthday Boy,” Mrs. Park greeted her youngest son with a hug.

“Hey Mom!”

Ana greeted her best friend’s mother. She was still anxious about the babysitter as she sat down. She had her beeper clasped to her clutch. She checked it what seemed like every second.

“Settle down, Ana. I'm sure Bianca is fine,” Deacon reassured her again.

Ana sighed and ignored her beeper from then on. Soon the party was over Deacon and Ana drove back to their house. They walked up to the door and opened it and walked in to see the babysitter making out with her boyfriend.

“Oh, hi Ana.”

“I trusted you to watch my daughter and I find you making out with your boyfriend!”

“You're just jealous because your baby’s father left you!” The girl yelled.

That touched a nerve with Ana but she didn't retort. She went to check on her daughter ignoring the girl. Bianca was sleeping peacefully.

“You owe me twenty dollars and don't skimp,” the babysitter said.

Ana gave her half of that total. She would've given her the whole sum if she hadn't caught her making out with her boyfriend. The girl left tugging her boyfriend by the hand. Though, the boyfriend had an apologetic look on his face.

“This is the reason why I don't trust anyone but my dad, you, Darren and Samantha, and Charlie to watch Bianca,” Ana sighed.

“I'm sure not all baby sitters are that bad,” Deacon argued.

“I guess not,” Ana agreed half heartedly. 

Bianca started to cry. Ana walked to check on her daughter. 

“Mama!” she exclaimed happily.

Ana grinned. Although, Bianca had said ‘Dada’ first a few days ago. She even was trying to say Deacon but to no avail. Ana picked her up and cuddled her.

“Dada?”

“I miss him too, sweetie,” she sighed.

\---

It was a few days later and Ana was home when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to face a slightly plump blond woman.

“Hello. What can I do for you?” Ana asked curiously.

“I'm Sandra Bowen. My daughter Sara babysat your daughter a few nights ago.”

Ana nodded.

“Can I come in?”

Ana stepped aside and invited her in. 

“I'm really sorry about the way my daughter acted. I should've known this would happen she's quite rebellious. I especially don't like her boyfriend.”

“Thanks for your apology, Mrs. Bowen.” 

She smiled. “You can call me Sandra.”

Before Ana could respond Bianca started to cry. Ana walked to her nursery to see her daughter bouncing up and down excitedly in her crib.

“You want to join the excitement, Bee?” she cooed.

The little red haired girl nodded. Ana picked her up and they walked out of the nursery.

“So, this is your daughter?” Sandra asked.

“Yes, this is Bianca.”

Sandra nodded. “She’s beautiful. Especially the red hair. You don't see it much of it in California.”

Ana grinned. “She inherited that from her father Charlie and my future husband.”

“Where is he right now? Is he a deadbeat?”

Ana groaned as she thought, ‘Like mother like daughter’. 

“Charlie left about a month ago, for family reasons. But he is very involved in Bianca's life.”

Sandra ran her hand through her blond hair clearly uncomfortable. 

“Dada!” Bianca exclaimed.

Ana grinned. Sandra soon left. She wasn't as bad as her daughter but Ana couldn't see herself being friends with the woman.


	30. Chapter 30

It was now the middle of April and Dora was due any day now. She was excited yet scared.

“I just want this baby out of me,” Dora whined rubbing her nine month pregnant belly frustratedly.

“Bianca was a few days overdue,” Charlie mentioned.

“Not helping, Weasley!” She snapped.

Charlie smirked at his best friend as she flinched slightly. 

“Everything okay, honey?” Andromeda asked.

Dora answered through deep breaths. “I think he heard my complaining and decided that it’s time.”

Andromeda hurriedly flooed a midwife and she arrived almost instantaneously. Dora groaned in pain.

“You're never touching me again, Remus,” she threatened her husband.

Charlie chuckled.

“What are you laughing at Weasley?” Dora snapped through a contraction.

“Just reminiscing on how Ana was when she was when she was in labour with Bianca. She threatened to magically castrate me.”

“If you don't shut up, I'll magically castrate you,” Dora threatened.

Suddenly, someone else appeared in the fire. It was the twin’s best friend Lee. Charlie wondered what was he doing here.

“Hey Aunt Andie,” he greeted hugging Andromeda.

“About time you got here, Lee!” Dora exclaimed. 

“Well, that's what happens when you run your own clandestine radio station with your best friends.” Lee shrugged.

“Fred and George are in on the radio station too?” Charlie asked.

The dreadlocked boy turned turned to his best friend’s older brother. “Yes, it's been going on since after the wedding. Remus was part of it too.”

Charlie now regrets not being in the UK more. Although, he was with his future wife and their daughter so he couldn’t really regret it.

“Bloody hell, this hurts!” Dora exclaimed painfully as she squeezed Remus’ hand.

Labour went on. Dora had been in labour for twelve hours straight.

“It's time to start pushing, Mrs. Lupin,” the midwife instructed.

Dora groaned painfully and started pushing. She pushed for a few hours and was then holding her son.

“So, what’s his name?”

Dora smiled. “Edward Remus Lupin.”

Charlie smiled down at the little family. He let Dora and Remus be alone with their newborn son. He couldn't help but reminisce about the first time he held his daughter.

“Would you like to hold him, Charlie?” Dora asked breaking him out of his memories.

“Sure.”

Dora handed her son to her best friend. 

“So, who is godfather?” Lee asked.

“I'm probably going to ask Harry,” Remus answered.

Lee frowned but Charlie was okay with it. He had his own daughter to care about that he’ll spend more time with once this blasted war is over.

-–-

Charlie helped his best friend and her husband take care of their newborn son. Though, they said they didn't really need help from him since they had Andromeda.

One night he walked in on Remus staring at his son lovingly.

“Charlie is that you?” the older man asked.

Charlie was about to ask how he knew he was there but he remembered that Remus was a full werewolf and he had heightened senses.

“I never thought I'd be a father,” Remus confided. “I love Teddy so much already.”

Charlie smiled. “I know the feeling. I never expected I would be a father either. But Bianca and her mum are my world.”

“I suppose you miss them terribly.”

Charlie nodded sadly. “You can't even imagine. I missed so many of her milestones. I'm surprised she even recognises me as her dad.”

“I'm sure Ana would show her pictures of you.” 

Charlie smiled. “She did- does. Bianca must've inherited Ana’s brains.”

“So, you and Dora have the same type it seems. Ana sounds a little like me. I was always the smart one.”

“She is incredibly smart.”

Remus nodded with a smile.


	31. Chapter 31

May 2nd, the call went through to all of them to get to Hogwarts. Part of Charlie wanted to stay here with Andromeda and take care of Teddy, but he decided against it. He apparated to Hogsmeade and quickly rushed to Hogwarts. He met up with his family minus Percy. The third oldest redhead had abandoned them right after Ron’s fourth year.

“Charlie!” His mum said running to greet him.

“Hey mum.”

Unexpectedly, the aforementioned third Weasley joined them.

“I'm sorry for abandoning you. I was bloody stupid for once.”

Molly forgave him rather quickly but the rest of the family didn't have the chance since the Battle began. Charlie was paired off with Bill and Fleur battling death eaters.

“We meet again, Weasley.” A voice sneered at Bill as he bared his werewolf teeth.

The two oldest Weasleys turned to Fenrir Greyback.

“I'm here to finish the job,” he snarled at Bill.

“Not on my watch!” Charlie shouted.

“I can defend myself, Charlie.” Bill defended. “Besides you have a family to get back to.”

“You have a wife.”

Bill knew there was no arguing with Charlie. He knew he would do anything to protect his family.

“You can battle with me,” said Charlie. “But if he actually tries to finish the job, I won't hesitate.”

“That was a happy medium.” Bill mused.

The two brothers began battling Fenrir Greyback. A few minutes into the battle Fenrir lunged towards Bill. Charlie sent a powerful hex towards him and it threw him against the wall. The two brothers continued fighting alongside each other.

The battle was finally over after the longest night they had all ever endured. Charlie couldn't help but imagine bringing Ana and Bianca over to the UK. He saw his family and walked over. The closer he got he realised something was wrong. Percy was sobbing. Percy was usually the stoic one of the family but sobs were wracking his thin frame. He noticed George and his mum hunched over a body.

“No, it can't be. No, no.” Charlie told himself as he walked towards his mum and younger brother.

“Charlie!” His mum said hoarsely throwing her arms around him.

He peeked over her shoulder and saw the worst thing he ever saw. George absolutely sobbing over his dead twin’s body. How could they be separated? That's even worse than him losing Bill. Once out of his mum’s arms, he sank down next to Percy for a minute. He couldn't believe Fred was gone.

“This is all my fault,” Percy sobbed.

“How is it your fault?”

The younger redhead said, “I told a joke and that distracted Fred.”

“You told a joke?” Charlie smirked. His younger brother wasn't a jokester.

“And I probably never will again.”

Charlie patted his back in comfort before he got up. He almost immediately saw the dead body of his best friend and her husband. His heart broke. Teddy will grow up without his parents but he’ll be raised by his grandmother. He’ll hopefully have a friend in Bianca. He couldn't imagine leaving his future wife and their daughter. He decided to pop over to Andromeda’s.

“Charlie!” The older woman exclaimed at the sight of him.

He frowned. “I have some very sad news to report.”

“Are Dora and Remus hurt?”

His heart broke. She's been through a lot since her husband was killed.

“Charles Weasley!”

He grimaced at the use of his given name. “Dora and Remus were killed in the battle.”

Andromeda crumpled to the floor before Charlie could catch her.

“I've lost so many people in this bloody war! Now Teddy will grow up without parents.”

“I thought about that.”

“Anyone else we know die?”

Charlie frowned. “My family lost Fred.”

“I'm so sorry.”

Charlie smiled weakly at her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,248

Ana woke up early on May 20th, it was her daughter's first birthday. She couldn't believe her baby girl was a year old. It seemed just like yesterday that she found out that she was pregnant with Bianca. But in reality it was nearly a year and seven months.

She missed Charlie terribly. He's been gone for over 2 months and hasn't written in that long either. She slipped out of bed. She put on Charlie's old Quidditch jersey. It was a bit stretched out from her pregnancy but she liked it that way. She walked to her daughter's nursery.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed reaching out for Ana.

Ana grinned and picked up her daughter before changing her into a green onesie.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Ana smiled at her daughter.

"Daddy?" Bianca asked.

Ana sighed. "I miss him too. I hope he'll come for your birthday."

Suddenly Ana sensed something behind her, effectively startling her. She knew only one person who could do that.

"Hey love," Charlie grinned at her.

Ana smirked, turned towards him still holding their daughter. "I hate when you do that, Weasley."

"You're still so easy to startle, love."

Ana smiled at her boyfriend.

"Daddy!" Bianca exclaimed reaching out for her dad.

Charlie grinned wider and took their daughter from Ana.

"I've missed you so much, Charlie."

"I missed you terribly too.

The couple walked out of the nursery and walked to the kitchen. Deacon was making some coffee.

"Morning," Ana greeted.

Deacon turned towards his best friend and her daughter. "When did Charlie get here?" He asked surprised.

"A few minutes ago," answered Charlie.

Deacon nodded, finished making his coffee, and sat down next to Ana for a few minutes before he started making breakfast for the group.

After breakfast, Ana and Charlie were sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe Bianca is a year old," Ana smiled snuggling into Charlie's arms.

"Me either. I can't believe that the war is over. I can finally tell my family about you and Bianca." Charlie said, not mentioning that he had lost a brother.

"Is it safe for us to be in the UK?"

Charlie nodded. "It is but I want it to settle down first before I bring you and Bianca over."

Ana nodded in response.

Suddenly, Charlie got up and kneeled down next to her.

"Weasley, what are you doing?"

Charlie took her hand. "Anaïs Isabella Fonseca, we started off as a summer fling but that developed into something so much more. I was going to visit even before you told me you were pregnant with my child. That child ended up being our little Bianca. Where I'm going with this is, will you be my wife, bear the rest of my children and grow old with me?"

Ana didn't respond she just tackled him to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes, Ana," Charlie smirked up at his official fiancée.

"It's always been yes, you redheaded lug." Ana smiled down at him.

Charlie wrapped his arms around her contently.

"This reminds me of when I tripped and fell on top of you after the ride on Norberta."

The couple stood up and Charlie took off the promise ring off her finger and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"I hope it wasn't too expensive."

Charlie smiled. "It wasn't."

Ana smiled and gave him a kiss. They hadn't kissed in so long. Charlie moaned as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're very eager, Mister." Ana smirked as she felt his growing erection against her thigh.

"Of course, I am. We haven't made love since my birthday. We were supposed to make love on Valentine's Day but we were preoccupied."

"What do you say we make up for lost time then?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he mused immediately stripping his Quidditch jersey off her torso.

Ana smirked as they stumbled towards their bedroom. She discarded his shirt in the doorway of their room before he rested her on the bed.

"I love that bra, ya know," he said eying his fiancee's lacy scarlet bra.

"You're more of an ass man," Ana observed.

"I certainly am but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate other parts of your amazingly gorgeous body," he said his hands deftly unhooking her bra.

"I suppose not."

Before they could get any further there was a knock on the door. They reluctantly broke apart. Ana concealed her naked bosom by shrinking against Charlie's chest. Although, that caused a loud moan to escape her fiancé's lips.

"Come in."

Adelina walked in, smirking at her cousin.

"Oh, hey Lina," Ana greeted trying to hide a blush but failing.

"I should've known Charlie was here and that you two wouldn't waste a minute jumping into bed," her cousin said causing the couple to blush.

"But I can't really fault you for that, I mean I'm sure you haven't made love in ages."

Ana nodded. "Five months, a week, and a day."

"Somebody's been counting," Charlie smirked.

"You can't blame me. I'm sure you've been counting too." Ana smirked.

Charlie smirked back and nodded. He had been counting.

"What's that ring on your finger?"

Ana grinned. "It's beautiful isn't it."

"It is."

"Charlie proposed earlier today."

"That's great."

Ana leaned deeper into Charlie's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll let you two get dressed," Adelina commented. "Then we can start celebrating Bianca's birthday."

The couple nodded and Lina left the room.

"I guess we should get dressed. We don't want to celebrate our daughter's birthday half naked, now do we?" Ana wondered.

"Maybe we can continue this later?" Charlie asked hopefully. "Unless we'll be too tired."

Ana smirked at her shirtless fiancé. She couldn't help but notice a new scar across his chest. She shrugged it off since it was probably just from dealing with dragons. They redressed and walked out of their room.

Ana noticed Deacon talking to a sallow skinned man she didn't recognise. The birthday girl was sitting on her godmother's lap.

"What do say we get this party started?" Ana asked.

"Alright, before I do. Let me introduce you to Viktor Krum," Lina said, gesturing towards the man Ana didn't recognize sitting next to her.

"It's nice to meet you," said Ana.

"You too." The man responded gruffly.

Ana had to admit his Bulgarian accent was attractive but she's very partial to her fiancé's sexy English accent. They began celebrating Bianca's first birthday. They some finger foods so it would be easy for Bianca to eat and a few other easy to eat dishes. Ana handed her daughter a cupcake. She immediately stuffed it in her face.

"I take it she inherited my manners," Charlie chuckled.

Ana chuckled. "All babies do that."

"I suppose so."

Ana wiped her daughter's face. The party continued. Bianca was exhausted by the end of the party. Ana put her in her crib and walked to their room. Charlie was already in bed. She got into bed next to him and his calloused hand ran down her body in greeting finally landing on her underwear clad bum.

"I'm exhausted, dear," she said.

Charlie said playfully offended. "Can't I just run my hand down my fiancée's fully clothed body without wanting anything remotely sexual?"

"I suppose so." Ana said turning towards him tiredly.

Charlie looked into her tired hazel eyes and kissed her forehead sweetly. Ana soon fell asleep contently in her fiancé's arms.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 613

The next morning Charlie woke up. Ana was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He glanced at the ring glittering on her ring finger like it belonged there. He was glad she liked the ring since it wasn't anything special. He carefully got of bed and left their room. It was still early so Deacon wasn't up yet. Charlie quietly opened the front door and started to cry on the porch.

“Charlie?” Ana asked.

He looked up at her tears flowing out of his blue eyes.

“What's wrong?”

“I didn't want you to see me like this,” Charlie said stubbornly.

“I'm your fiancée,” insisted Ana. “You can be totally open with me.”

“Maybe you shouldn't be my fiancée, especially with what I did.”

Ana sat next to Charlie completely confused. “You didn't cheat on me did you?”

“I did something much worse than that.”

“Did you get another woman pregnant?”Ana asked suspiciously.

Charlie shook his head. “I killed someone.”

Ana didn't flinch. “When did this happen?”

“During the final battle. Bill and I were battling Fenrir Greyback. He's the guy who maimed Bill and made him have traits of a werewolf. He came to finish the job but I hexed him and killed him.”

Ana took Charlie’s hand. “You did that for a reason to protect your brother who seems like your other half.”

“You don't mind that I killed someone?”

“It's not my favourite thing but I'm not leaving you because of that. I know you're not an outright killer. I know you would never hurt me or Bianca.”

“I would never.”

Ana smiled softly. “Anything else?”

“I feel guilty for not being there for my family even before I met you. The Christmas after I found out you were pregnant was the first Christmas I went back to England since 1994.”

“Where is this coming from?”

Charlie sighed. “Maybe if I was there more Fred would've lived.”

“Your brother is dead?”

Charlie nodded.

“I'm so sorry, but that makes no sense, Charlie. You can’t blame Fred’s death on you not being there with your family for Christmas. But you can change that now. Maybe you should go back to the UK to be with your family.”

“Come with me,” Charlie urged.

Ana shook her head. “I don't feel right going with you yet. I didn't even know Fred. I'm going to let you grieve properly instead of showing up with a hidden niece/granddaughter.”

“I suppose you're right.”

Ana leaned in and kissed Charlie briefly.

“What did you think about eloping in about three months?”

Ana thought for a moment. “You don't want a traditional wedding?”

“I do,” Charlie admitted. “But we should wait until my family is done grieving and I’ll tell them everything. You can still have your dad walk you down the aisle. I just can't wait any longer to make you my wife. We can have the traditional one after.”

Ana nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you think I could have a farewell shag?” He smirked changing the subject.

Ana smirked back. “You know what happened the last time we enjoyed a round of amazing farewell sex?”

“What's that?”

“I ended up three months pregnant by Halloween.” Ana smiled. 

Charlie smiled back. “I suppose I can deal with a farewell kiss and maybe a snog.”

Ana giggled and kissed her fiancé deeply. They made out for a few minutes and pulled apart. Charlie got up and apparated away. Ana walked back in the house. Bianca started crying the minute she walked in. She went to go grab her little girl.

“Did you have a good birthday, Bee?”

She nodded before asking,. “Daddy?”  
.  
“He left sweetie.”

The little girl frowned.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 636

It's been a month that Charlie has been home. It would've been nice if it was under more happy circumstances, but sadly that wasn’t the case. Charlie walked down the stairs to see his dad was at the table reading the Daily Prophet. There was a twinge in Charlie’s heart, his beloved Ana worked for the American equivalent. He took his place next to his dad.

“Morning Charlie.”

“Morning Dad,” answered Charlie “You done with this section?”

Arthur looked up. “I never read the ads, Charlie.”

Charlie picked up the ads and searched through the classifieds. He had decided to look for a house for himself, Ana, and Bianka. He sighed when he decided that there was no good houses. He put down the ads much to the confusion of his parents.

A few hours later, Charlie brought up George’s lunch to his room. George hadn't left his room in weeks. Though, Charlie doesn't blame him. Charlie knocked on the door.

“Go away!”

Charlie remained in place. “You have to eat, George.”

“I don't want to eat.”

Charlie just barged into his room. George was still in bed wrapped up in his blankets. Charlie put the food down and sat down on the foot of his bed.

“I want to apologise for what I said at Fred’s funeral,” George whispered after a tense moment.

Charlie sighed. “Don't worry, you were right. I need to spend more time with the family.”

“What about Ana and Bianca?” He asked.

Charlie smiled at the mention of his fiancée and daughter. “Don't you worry about them. Ana understands I have to be here.”

Before George could respond there was another knock on the door. It was Molly. Charlie left the room. He thought about something that might help the family.

“Dad?” He asked.

His father turned towards him. “What's up Charlie?”

“I think we should go to therapy.”

Arthur considered his son’s idea. “Actually, Ron, Hermione, and Harry are going to therapy. If you like to join them.”

Charlie nodded.

\---

It was a few days later, Charlie joined Ron and his best friends in therapy. It was nice talking to someone who wasn't involved. 

“That was refreshing,” Hermione said afterwards. 

Harry and Ron just nodded.

“I'm surprised you joined us, Charlie.”

The older Weasley just nodded “I needed to go.”

The trio parted ways with Charlie. He decided to go to muggle London. There was a carnival and he decided to go through it.

“Kettle corn!”

Charlie turned back towards the concession stand. It sounded so good right now but it's his old nemesis. He broke down and bought a bag. He munched on it as he walked through the carnival. He played a few of the games with some tickets. He saw a stuffed dragon he couldn't resist winning it for his daughter. After the carnival, he apparated back home.

“What's this, Charlie?” Molly asked looking at the bag curiously.

“It's a muggle snack called kettle corn. It's sweet and salty at the same time.”

Molly looked suspiciously at the bag but Arthur took a handful.

“It's delicious isn't it?”

Arthur chewed thoughtfully. “It's interesting. How did you come across it?”

“A muggleborn brought a bag of it on the reserve.”

Arthur nodded and took another handful. Molly still looked suspicious at it. The rest of the family tried it but Charlie finished most of it. Just like last time, he got a stomachache but this time he didn't have the magic touch of his fiancée. He'll have to deal with a horrible tasting stomachache potion. He got up and searched for the potion. He found a phial of the vomit coloured potion before he prepared himself and gulped it down. It just wasn't the same as his fiancée rubbing his stomach.

Merlin, he missed Ana and Bianca terribly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 601

On the Fourth of July, Ana and Deacon were getting ready to go over Darren’s house with Bianca. Ana dressed her daughter in a red, white, and blue outfit so she would match her since Ana was wearing a red, white, and blue dress.

“She's like your mini me,” Deacon joked. “Except she looks and acts like Charlie.”

Ana chuckled.

“You ready to go?” Deacon asked.

Ana nodded. The two of them walked towards the car where Ana decided to drive today. She strapped Bianca in her car seat and slid into the driver’s seat before Deacon slid into the passenger’s seat. Ana pulled out of the driveway and they started driving towards Darren’s house. About twenty minutes later, they pulled into Darren’s house. Darren and Samantha lived in a Spanish style house with five bedrooms. Darren worked at the Wizarding Bank and Samantha was a healer. The group walked in the house.

“Hey guys!” Samantha greeted.

“Hey Sam!” Ana greeted, her best friend’s sister-in-law.

The older woman smiled at her. Samantha was only five feet with long blonde hair and light green eyes.

“You two have the same taste?” Deacon pointed out.

Ana looked at the outfit that Samantha was wearing. It was quite similar to her dress.

“Everyone is outside,” Samantha said, pointing out to the backyard. 

Deacon and Ana nodded as they walked outside. Darren was at the grill with a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron on.

“Hey bro.” He smiled turning around and greeting his little brother.

“Hey Ren,” Deacon greeted.

Darren greeted his brother’s best friend. “I expected to see Charlie as well.”

Ana frowned. “He's back in England to be with his family.”

“You and Bianca are his family too,” Darren pointed out. “Why didn't he take you over?”

“He lost his younger brother in the war. I didn't feel comfortable going back since I never even met his brother.”

Darren nodded.

“But he did propose to me on Bianca's birthday and we’re thinking about eloping next month.”

“I take it he's not very close with his family?” Darren asked flipping a burger on the grill

“It's complicated.”

“You shouldn't fault him for that,” said Samantha to her husband. “We haven't seen my family since they disowned me.”

Samantha had been part of a rather prestigious Pureblood family ‘the Owens’ until she married Darren.

“His family doesn't care about blood status. But only his older brother knows about me and Bianca at the moment and they’re all grieving. I didn’t want to just show up and distract from it”

Darren nodded. The burgers finished cooking and the group ate. It was getting dark and almost time for fireworks. Darren and Deacon were setting up. Samantha and Ana were talking while Bianca played with Dally nearby.

“We're almost ready,” Deacon announced.

“Let's hope you don't set yourselves on fire like you did a few years ago.” Samantha chuckled at her husband and his younger brother.

The boys rolled their eyes. About twenty minutes later they started the fireworks. Bianca immediately started to cry after the first firework.

“What's wrong, sweetie?” Ana asked walking over to her daughter 

The little girl latched on to her mom in response and continued crying.

“You think she's afraid of fire, Ana?” Deacon asked concerned about his goddaughter.

“It seems so,” Ana responded.“I'm going inside.”

“I'm going inside too,” Dally said.

“Alright. Follow Aunt Ana,” Sam instructed her son.

The little brunette boy nodded. The three of them walked inside. Bianca was still sobbing.

“It's okay, sweetie,” she comforted her daughter.

The little girl eventually calmed down and was happy again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 806

Ana woke up the day before her birthday to a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door and opened it to face her fiancé with another redhaired man and a beautiful blond woman.

“Hey love,” Charlie grinned at her.

“Hey Charlie.”

“I know you said you didn't feel right marrying me without meeting the first person who knew about you and Bianca,” Charlie explained.

“If I knew you were going to bring them over today I would've changed,” Ana scolded him putting her hands on her hips.

“It's fine, it's not like you have to dress up. It's just my brother and his wife.” He smirked not waiting to be invited in he pulled Ana into a short kiss. “You look pretty anyway.”

Ana giggled. “Charlie, let’s not gross your brother and his wife out.” 

“This is Bill and Fleur,” Charlie introduced reluctantly pulling away from his fiancée.

“It's nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Bill responded with a smile.

The group walked to the kitchen where they were greeted by the same scene that Charlie had been greeted by when he first came over with Adelina.

“Deke, put on some pants! Will you?” Ana teased.

“It's just us,” Deacon responded.

Charlie burst out laughing and Deacon turned around to see his best friend’s fiancé and who he guessed was Charlie’s brother just by the matching red hair and his brother’s wife.

“I'll guess I'll put on some pants,” Deacon said quickly walking away towards his room.

Ana chuckled as she watched Deacon scampered off in his underwear.

“He's her best friend. Nothing to worry about, Bill.” Charlie assured his brother, noticing his brother’s suspicious look.

“And besides I'm gay.” Deacon said rejoining the group. 

Just then Bianca started to cry and Ana hopped up to get her daughter.

“Hey sweetie.” She cooed at the sight of the little girl.

“Mommy!”

She quickly changed her clothes and they walked out towards the kitchen. 

“Daddy?” Bianca asked confused looking at Charlie and Bill.

Ana giggled as Charlie took their daughter from her.

“Sweetie, this is your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur,” Charlie introduced.

“She looks just like you, Charlie,” Bill mentioned.

“And acts like him too,” Ana added. “Except it seems that she's afraid of fire.”

Charlie smirked. “She's afraid of fire?”

“Yeah, she is. She cried when we set off fireworks for Fourth of July last month.” Ana informed her fiancé.

“Okay,” Charlie answered, slightly disappointed at this new development.

“So, what are the plans for your elopement?” Bill asked.

“Adelina should be here soon,” said Ana. “She's throwing me a small bachelorette party later tonight.”

“I'm the man of honor as expected,” Deacon informed the group.

Charlie smirked over at Deacon. “That means you're walking down the aisle with Bill here. He's my best man.”

Deacon did a once over look at Bill. “I have no objections,” Deacon teased.

Ana and Charlie laughed at Bill’s expression. 

“I hope you don't get too drunk at your bachelor party, Charlie.” Ana teased

“I won't,” he assured her. “Even though that's how you ended up in my bed for the first time. So it looks like only good things happen to me when I drink.”

“Yeah,” Ana agreed. But that was only because I didn't want to walk back to my cabin in the dark and Adelina suggested I give you a hangover potion.”

Charlie just grinned and put his arm around his fiancée. Deacon made breakfast for the group. Just as breakfast ended Adelina walked in.

“Aunt Lina!” Bianca exclaimed.

Adelina smiled. She greeted the rest of the occupants and was introduced to Fleur.

Later that day, Ana and Charlie were cuddling on the couch.

“I've missed you so much, Charlie.”

“Same here.”

“I'm going to be your wife in a day or so. I can't wait.”

Charlie smirked. “I can't wait until after the wedding and then I can finally shag you to my heart’s content.”

“With wearing a condom of course.”

“Right.” 

“Did you find us a house?” Ana wondered. 

“Yes actually,” Charlie answered. “It's in the same area as Bill and Fleur’s house.”

“That sounds good. How are we going to afford it?”

“We’ll manage.”

Ana nodded.

It was later that night and Ana, Fleur and Adelina were celebrating Ana’s wedding. Darren’s family was babysitting Bianca.

“You really love Charlie, don't you?” Fleur asked.

“I really do.” Ana grinned.

The younger blond nodded.

“Lina, I thought you would bring Viktor.”

“We decided that we rather be friends who may sleep together every now and then,” her cousin informed her.

“That's how it started it off with Charlie,” Ana pointed out with a smirk. “But here we are.”

“It's a different situation,” Adelina insisted

Ana shrugged as they all continued the night. Adelina was the most inebriated after the celebration.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:913

Charlie woke up the next day. He was slightly hungover but not as bad as usual.

“So, you ready to take the plunge?” Bill asked.

Charlie grinned. “She is the only one I would ever picture marrying. I love her so much.”

“That's good.”

Charlie quickly changed into his suit and they apparated over to a small church. Charlie stood at the altar and waited for Ana to walk out. Deacon walked out with Bill. It was a funny sight. Fleur followed them down shortly after. Adelina walked down the aisle next holding Bianca who was the flower girl, and holding Deacon’s nephew’s hand, the ring bearer. since he was the only boy. The traditional wedding march started and Ana walked down the aisle with her dad.

“You look gorgeous, love,” Charlie smiled sincerely once she reached him.

“Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself.”

The couple said a few short vows and the officiator finally said. “You may kiss the bride.”

The couple shared a passionate kiss. After the wedding they had a quick reception at Deacon and Ana’s house but Ana and Charlie couldn't wait tobe alone. They apparated to the nearest hotel. Charlie tugged his new wife towards the elevator.

“Thank goodness, we’re alone,” he said not even wasting a minute to continue their first kiss as husband and wife.

She moaned as their tongues explored each other's mouths as they rode the elevator up to the honeymoon suite. They stumbled out of the elevator once they reached the 13th floor. Charlie’s shirt was already half unbuttoned and Ana’s simple wedding dress was all wrinkled. 

"Let's get to the room. So we can continue this," Charlie said, reluctantly breaking away from his wife.

Ana nodded. They rushed down the corridor to the third door on the left. Charlie used the key the front desk had given him. They began snogging again as they stumbled into their room. Ana landed on the bed with a shirtless Charlie on top of her.

"Now your turn, my love," he said, unzipping her dress and discarding it haphazardly on the floor.

 

Ana’s hand rested on her husband’s belt buckle and he moaned in reply. She deftly undid his belt and pulled down his trousers immediately noticing his erection.

“I've been waiting almost eight months to shag you. I never want to wait that long again.” He groaned as he slipped on the condom before entering his wife.

Ana let out a loud moan as he inched closer to her sensitive spot. They continued making love and then pulled apart.

“I can't believe we’re married,” Ana sighed.

Charlie grinned at his wife as he played with her hair.

“You know I never saw myself getting married and having a child. But I can only see it with you.”

“Same here.”

They continued snuggling and then redressed to go out to dinner. They went to a quaint pizzeria. They were escorted to a table. 

“So, what do you want on the pizza?” Ana asked her husband.

Charlie shrugged. “What would you suggest?”

“I usually get pepperoni. Though, Deacon is fond of garlic and anchovies. If you get garlic and anchovies you won't get any cuddle time when we get back,” Ana smirked taking Charlie’s hand on the table.

Charlie smirked back at her. The waitress walked up to the table and the couple ordered.

“You know I stopped at a carnival a few months ago. I got some kettle corn.”

“Did you finish the whole bag?” Ana asked with a smile.

“My dad took a few handfuls but I did eat most of it,” admitted Charlie. “I got a stomach ache again I took a potion but it didn't feel as good as you rubbing my stomach.” 

Before Ana could respond the pizza was delivered. The couple started to dig in hungrily. 

“You want dessert, Charlie?” Ana smirked already knowing her husband’s answer.

“I sure do but nothing satisfies me here. Let's go back to the hotel and shag until dawn.”

Ana smirked. “I knew you'd say that.”

The couple quickly paid and rushed back to the hotel stripping their clothes off the minute they got back in their hotel room and began shagging until dawn.

\---

 

The next morning, Charlie woke up holding his stark naked wife to his chest. He still couldn't fathom that he was married to this wonderful woman. It's been a long time coming though.

“Morning, Charlie,” Ana said opening her hazel eyes and staring up at her new husband.

“Morning love,” He grinned kissing her forehead.

Ana glanced around the room and smirked. “We had a nice safe time last night.”

“We sure did, Mrs. Weasley.” Charlie smirked back at his wife.

“I actually like the sound of Mrs. Weasley but I'm glad I kept my name.” Ana smiled.

“You want to continue what we were doing last night?”

Ana smiled. “I would but we have to pick up our daughter from Darren’s house.”

Charlie reluctantly agreed as they got out of bed. They quickly took their showers and left to Darren’s house.

“Mommy!” Bianca yelled toddling towards her mom.

Ana grinned and picked up her daughter.

“Did she behave?”

“She's a bit mischievous but nothing serious,” answered Darren.

Charlie nodded. The couple soon left and went back to Ana’s house.

“Hey you two,” Deacon greeted his best friend and her husband.

“Hey Deke.”

Deacon took Bianca from Ana. The couple walked in and sat down on the couch for awhile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:720

Charlie and Ana had been secretly married for nearly four months now and Charlie was ready to tell everyone about their niece/granddaughter. His mum called him downstairs where he noticed all his family here.

“Sit down, Charlie,” his mum instructed.

He did as told and sat in the chair on the other side of Bill.

“I found this ring and I want to know who’s it is,” Molly said, putting the ring on the table.

Charlie hid a smile of recognition. 

“It's not mine,” Ron said.

“It's not mine either,” Ginny said.

Molly sighed. “I know it's not Bill’s or Charlie’s”

“What makes you think it's not mine?” Charlie asked.

“You haven't mentioned a girl since Adelina.”

“That's not her ring,” Charlie said. “It was her cousin Ana’s promise ring. The green stone is a peridot and the blue stone is turquoise. They're our birthstones.”

“So you cheated on Adelina?”

“What? No,” Charlie answered. “If anything I cheated on Ana by taking her cousin to Bill’s wedding. Although she gave us her blessing.”

“If you were dating Ana then why couldn't she have come to Bill’s wedding with you?” Molly asked suspiciously.

Charlie grinned. “She was busy taking care of our newborn daughter Bianca.”

There was silence at Charlie’s revelation.

“You . . . you have a daughter?” Molly asked sounding hurt.

“Yes. She's about a year and a half now.” Charlie grinned happily.

Molly just walked away from the table. Charlie knew his mum would be upset.

“So we have a granddaughter?” Arthur asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“I have a niece?” Ron and Ginny asked in unison.

“Yes. She reminds me of you when you were her age Ginny.” Charlie smiled at his baby sister.

“Wow,” Percy said. “I sure missed a lot when I was being a bloody idiot.”

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother’s reaction. The rest of the Weasley family got up from the table minus Bill, Charlie, and Arthur.

“Where is this girl and our granddaughter right now?” His father asked.

“They're in America. Ana is an American muggle born.”

“How did you two meet?”

“She came to visit Adelina at the reserve. We started off as a fling but we developed feelings for each other. She found out she was expecting our daughter a week before Halloween.”

“I can't fault you guys for that. After all, your mum was pregnant with Bill before we got married.”

Charlie nodded.

“Muggleborn you say? So I’m assuming you didn't tell us about them since it wouldn't be safe with the war going on.”

“Yes.”

Arthur nodded. “I don't suppose you have a picture of your daughter and your girlfriend?”

Charlie grinned and handed the picture to his father.

“She's adorable. She looks like Ginny did at her age. Except she has hazel eyes.”

“Yes, she inherited those from Ana.” Charlie grinned.

Arthur nodded. “What does Ana do?”

“She's a freelance writer. Though, she could've been a healer.”

“Is she the one who introduced you to that kettle corn confection?”

Charlie nodded. “Her best friend Deacon bought me a bag when we were buying our tree for Bianca's first Christmas. I ate the whole bag and it gave me a stomachache. Ana rubbed my stomach for awhile and felt a lot better.” 

Arthur nodded.

\---

A few days later, Charlie was over Andromeda’s helping her take care of Teddy.

“So how's the secret family in America?” Andromeda asked.

“Not so secret anymore. I told my parents and siblings almost everything a few days ago.”

“What do you mean ‘almost’ everything.”

Charlie grinned. “The only people that know are Bill and Fleur.”

“Don't tell me that you got Ana pregnant again already.”

Charlie chuckled at his best friend’s mum’s assumption. “No, not yet. We eloped almost four months ago.”

“That's wonderful.”

Charlie sighed. “It was a simple and sweet wedding. We’ll have a bigger wedding once Ana is over here for good.”

“I'm sure she looked pretty in her wedding dress.”

“She looked absolutely gorgeous. Bianca was the flower girl.”

“That's cute.”

Charlie grinned.

“How did your parents and your siblings take the news of you having a girlfriend and a daughter?”

“My mum is mad at me for not telling her anything. My dad seemed surprised but accepting. I showed him the picture of Ana and Bianca.”

Andromeda nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wc: 723

It was about a week before Christmas when Ana was called into her bosses’ office. She was rarely called into the office. Her boss was named Mitchell Lyons. He was a halfblood and about ten years her senior. She may or may not have had a tiny crush on him when she first started working here, although he was happily married at the time.

“Hello, Anaïs.”

Ana grimaced at the use of her full name. All her coworkers called her Ana.

“You must miss your husband terribly,” Mr. Lyons said.

Ana sighed looking down at her wedding ring. “I do miss Charlie very much. So does our daughter.”

“I can sympathize since I'm a widower and the father of three. Though that's a total different situation. I can never see my wife again.”

Ana glanced at a photo of his family on his desk. He had two daughters and a son. His oldest daughter was eleven and at her first year at La Academia Occidental, his son was nine, and his daughter was six.

“There's an opening for a promotion at the Daily Prophet over in London. You'll make more money for your daughter and you'll be reunited with your husband.”

Ana’s eyes lit up at the thought of being reunited with her beloved Charlie.

Mitchell smiled. “I can see how much you miss him by the quality of your work. While it’s still good work, it's lost it's ‘0mph’.”

Ana had to agree she would always get distracted by thoughts of Charlie.

“I'll give you until after the New Year to decide. I know you have things here that you have to settle.”

Ana nodded and was released from his office. After a few more hours, she left to go home. She came home to a little grey owl flying around the house and hooting loudly.

“Who's owl is this?” Deacon asked after he greeted her.

Ana shook her head. She didn't recognise the owl.

“Gotcha!” Deacon exclaimed triumphantly catching the owl and then handing the letter to Ana.

She cautiously opened the letter. It read:

 

Dearest Ana,

Sorry about the owl, he's quite hyperactive and hard to catch unless you're an amazing seeker like me. He's my brother Ron’s owl his name is Pigwidgeon.

That's beside the point, I finally told the rest of my family about you and our daughter. I haven't mentioned that we're married. The only ones who know that are Bill, Fleur, and Dora’s mum Andromeda.

I think it's time for you to come over to the UK. If you can time off work that is. If you get this in time, you'll be able to experience your first Weasley Christmas. If you do want to come, write me back as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie 

Ana grinned. She did want to meet her in-laws.

“I take it's a letter is from your beloved Charlie?” Deacon smirked at his best friend.

“Yeah. He wants me and Bianca to come over and meet his family.”

“About time. What about work?”

“Actually I have to talk to you about that,” said Ana.

“What?”

“I was offered a promotion today. It's at the Daily Prophet which is the sister paper to ‘The California Griffin’ in London.”

Deacon sighed. “I guess it is time for us to go our separate ways now since you're married.”

“I guess.” Ana shrugged. “But that doesn't mean I'll forget you. You'll always be my best friend.”

Deacon shared a tearful hug with her.

“You're still Bianca's godfather. I'm not going to leave for good until the New Year.”

Deacon nodded. She went to her room to write her husband back. She caught the owl again and sent the letter.

 

\---

A few days later there was a knock on the door. Ana pulled it open to face her husband.

“Hey love,” Charlie grinned.

She just threw herself at him in response. 

“I take it you missed me.” Charlie smiled smelling his wife’s hair.

Ana smiled up at him. “I sure did.”

“I missed you too.”

“Daddy!” Bianca exclaimed toddling towards her dad.

Charlie grinned and picked up his daughter. It couldn't get better than his wife and his daughter.

“I'm just about packed for the trip.”

Charlie nodded as Bianca squirmed in his arms. The couple sat the couch and enjoyed their time with their daughter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,517

The next morning Charlie woke up first holding his half naked wife to his chest. Luckily, it was the part that had the tattoo. He began tracing her tattoo for the hundredth time since they got together.

“Morning Charlie.” She smiled looking up at her husband.

He nuzzled her affectionately. “Morning, love.”

Ana smiled at her husband and kissed him briefly. Before they could get any further Bianca started to cry. Charlie hopped up and walked to her nursery.

“You excited to see your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur again?” He asked his daughter.

She looked confused at him as he changed her into her outfit before he walked them back into Ana’s room.

“Don't you look cute,” Ana cooed.

Charlie winked. “Oh, you flatter me.”

“I was talking about our daughter, Mister,” Ana giggled.

Charlie smiled as they walked out of their room and to the kitchen. Charlie made them a quick breakfast. Then they started getting ready to leave to the UK.

“Bye Deke,” Ana said hugging her longtime best friend.

“Bye Ana.”

The rest of the goodbyes continued and the couple left. They apparated to the Burrow.

“Do you think your family will like me?”

Charlie took her hand. “I don't like it when you're insecure, love.”

“I don't either but I know how your family reacted to Fleur.”

“It was mainly my mum and Ginny since my brothers were pulled in by her Veela allure.”

“She's a Veela?”

Charlie nodded. “A quarter. Besides we have something over Bill and Fleur.”

“What's that?”

“We gave my parents their first grandchild,” Charlie smiled as they reached the door and knocked.

“Hello dear,” Molly greeted her second oldest.

“Hi mum.”

Molly turned towards Ana. “So this is the girlfriend and your daughter.”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Anaïs Fonseca or rather Ana. This is Bianca.” Ana introduced herself and her daughter.

“Come in.” 

Charlie led Ana and Bianca inside the Burrow.

“I know the house isn't much.” 

Ana smiled at Charlie. “But it's your childhood home.”

“You must be Ana,” Mr. Weasley said smiling at his second oldest son’s girlfriend.

“Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley.”

“Call me Arthur.” He told her.

Suddenly Bianca exclaimed. “Unc Bill!”

“How does she already know Bill?” Molly asked.

Bill covered for his younger brother and his wife. “Ana and Charlie have been showing pictures of the family to Bianca so she can learn names.”

Molly nodded.

Charlie smiled. “She's a quick learner. She inherited Ana’s brains.”

“You flatter me, Charlie.” Ana blushed.

Arthur continued with the introductions. 

“So Ana what do you as a job?” Percy asked.

Before Ana could respond Molly said. “I'm sure she's busy with raising Bianca. She probably stays at home.”

“Actually, I'm a freelance writer for the ‘The California Griffin’. I rarely go into work but when I do there's a daycare in my office.” Ana said patiently. 

Molly seemed quite similar to Mr. Park in her conservative values.

Molly looked scandalized. “Do you support that Charlie?”

“Of course, I do. I'm not going to control what she does or doesn't do.” Charlie said taking Ana’s hand.

“My dad and best friend would also babysit when they're available.”

“I'm sure your father would agree with me,” insisted Molly.

“He supports me too,” said Ana. 

Arthur wanting to break the tension between his wife and his second oldest son’s girlfriend changed the topic. “Why don't you tell me about the American Muggle World.”

Ana gladly began telling Arthur about the American Muggle World. He listened avidly. Charlie watched his secret wife chat animatedly with his father.

Charlie soon took his younger brothers aside to ask what they thought about Ana.

“Why isn't Bill here too?” Percy asked.

“I already know what he thinks about Ana.” said Charlie.

“I never thought you'd fall for a bookworm, Charlie,” Percy joked.

Charlie grinned. “That's one of those attractive things about her.”

“She must be good in the sack if you already have a daughter. Bookworms can be known for that.” Ron smirked.

Charlie glared at his younger brother as George slapped his shoulder. “Watch what you say, Ron. Hermione won't want to hear you talk about your sex life.”

Ron groaned.

“So, do you like her?” Charlie asked George.

George smiled. “She seems very good for you.”

“She is.”

Before the conversation could continue it was time for dinner. Charlie sat down next to his wife and started to eat.

“That was delicious, Mrs. Weasley,” Ana complemented sitting back in her chair.

“Thank you.”

They soon moved to the living room.

“Charlie, honey. You should really cut your hair,” Molly tutted looking at his hair.

“Mum, we've been through this. I like my hair this long.”

George smirked. “I'm sure Ana likes it too.”

Ana smiled. “I certainly do. It's rather attractive.” She said reaching behind his head and playing with a lock of his hair.

Charlie could just fall asleep right here right now. He loved when Ana ran her fingers through his hair.

Molly frowned. “Do you even know how to cook?”

“Not really but I can live on sandwiches and stuff. Though, I can count on Charlie to cook.”

“I could teach you to cook. If you want,” offered Charlie.

“My dad tried that but I have no interest. Though, I'm a decent baker.”

“What would've happened if Charlie didn't know how to cook,” wondered Molly.

“I'm sure we'd get by.” Ana smiled at Charlie.

He smirked. “I've gotten quite fond of takeout,” joked Charlie.

Molly still didn't look very happy at her son’s girlfriend’s reluctance to learn to cook.

Later that night, the couple was getting ready to go to bed.

“I want you two to sleep in separate rooms,” Molly insisted.

Charlie groaned. “Mum, we’re exhausted from our trip and we have our daughter in the room. We won't be doing anything ‘inappropriate’.”

Molly didn’t back down. “I still don't want you sleeping in the same room.”

“Mrs. Weasley,” tried Ana. I assure you nothing ‘inappropriate’ will happen.”

“That's unlikely coming from the woman who seduced my son.”

Charlie quickly came to the defense of his wife. “If you taught me more about contraception I would've known how to prevent Ana from getting pregnant. Not that I regret it now since we have a beautiful daughter.”

Molly didn't respond she just led Ana to another room where the other girls besides Fleur were staying. 

“I thought you would sleep with Charlie,” Hermione said.

“No, Mrs. Weasley is convinced something ‘inappropriate’ would happen even with our daughter in the room and we’re exhausted from our trip.”

Before Hermione could respond Bill walked in the room. 

“Hey Bill, What are you doing here?” Ginny asked her oldest brother.

“Come with me, Ana,” Bill instructed his younger brother’s wife.

Ana nodded and followed her brother-in-law out of the room.

“You know our mum did the same thing to Fleur and I while we we’re staying here when we were engaged. Though, it's a different situation with you and Charlie.”

Ana nodded as they reached the room that Charlie and Bianca were staying in.

“You know I could've gotten my own wife from the room.” Charlie smirked at his brother from the bed.

Bill nodded with a smirk. “If you two ever want to have a little rendezvous, I'd suggest the garden shed.” He finished with a wink at his brother and his brother’s wife before leaving the room.

“What was that all about?” Ana asked lying on the bed next to Charlie.

“I caught him and Fleur in the middle of doing the deed a few Christmases ago in the garden shed.”

Ana nodded and snuggled up to Charlie. Ana wasn't necessarily tired since she was used to California time. It was 10pm here while it was still 2 in the afternoon back home. They stayed up talking until the early hours of the morning but that was only a few minutes until Bianca started crying. Ana got up from the bed and checked on their daughter.

“Mommy?”

Ana smiled at her daughter and picked her up.

“I don't think there’s any use in trying to fall asleep anymore. We might as well go down to the kitchen.”

“How are you not tired?” Ana wondered. “I can understand myself and Bianca, not being used to the time difference. But you were here long before us.”

“When you can't sleep I can't sleep.”

Ana nodded and they quietly walked to the kitchen.

“Oh, I didn't realize someone else was up.”

Charlie turned to see George.

“What are you two doing up?” George asked.

Ana sat down with her daughter on her lap. “I couldn't sleep, I'm used to California time. Back home, it's only 7pm.”

“That explains why you're up, but Charlie is used to the UK time.”

“That’s what I said,” agreed Ana.

Charlie sat next to his wife. “I can't sleep when my wife and daughter can't sleep.”

“Wife?” George repeated in surprise. “When did that happen? I didn't know you two were even engaged.”

“I proposed to Ana on Bianca's birthday,” Charlie explained.“She enthusiastically accepted. We eventually ended up half naked in her room but her cousin killed the mood. The next day Ana found me sobbing on the porch. She comforted me and I told her everything about what’s been happening here.”

“So, you told her what I told you at Fred’s funeral?”

Charlie nodded.

“I can understand if you want to yell at me.”

Ana shook her head. “I know that probably came out in anger. I'd probably be the same way if I lost my best friend, which I almost did a year ago. Though, I know that's not the same as losing your twin brother.”

Charlie took Ana’s hand. The three of them continued chatting. 

“What are you three doing up?” Molly asked walking down the stairs around six am.

“Ana and Bianca aren't used to the time,” answered Charlie. “I can't sleep when they can't sleep.”

Molly nodded.

“Mommy, tired.” Bianca said sleepily.

Ana looked at her daughter also feeling pretty sleepy herself now.

“You tired, love?” Charlie asked.

Ana nodded with a yawn, as did their daughter. Charlie walked them up to the room. Ana laid on the bed once Bianca had been put down in her crib.

“You want me to stay here until you fall asleep?” Charlie asked.

Ana nodded sleepily as Charlie laid down next to her.

“I love you, Charlie.” Ana said closing her eyes slowly.

“I love you too.”

Ana fell asleep a few minutes later. Charlie watched her sleep for a few minutes and carefully took her head off his chest. He walked down the stairs. The rest of his family slowly awoke.

“Where's Ana?” Bill asked.

“She's fast asleep. She's not used to the time difference. This would be the time she would be asleep at her house.”

Bill nodded. 

“I still don't like her, Charlie,” Molly said.

He turned to his mum. “I'm madly in love with her, Mum. Can't you understand that?” he asked frustrated.

“She distracted you from your job.”

“Might I remind you, it's a job you don't even like.”

“It's so dangerous for you.” 

“All jobs are dangerous in their own ways, Mum,” reminded Bill.

“Stay out of this, Bill.”

Her oldest son didn’t stay silent. “It's sad that I didn't have the courage to stand up to you when both you and Ginny were being mean to Fleur.”

“I deserved a lot of that stuff, Bill. I wasn't the best house guest,” Fleur said.

“Okay, maybe not but still. I should've stood up to her when I had the chance,” Bill said turning to his wife briefly then turning back to his mum. “But I can stand up for Ana and Bianca now. Bianca’s your grandchild, Mum. Can’t you even be happy about that?”

Charlie smiled at him as Molly huffed and set down their breakfast. Charlie filled up a few plates worth of food. Two plates for him and one for his wife when she woke up.

A few hours later, Bianca started to cry. Charlie rushed up to their room to check on her.

“Daddy?”

Charlie’s heart melted. “Hey sweetie.”

“Where's mommy?”

“She's still asleep,” said Charlie.

The little girl nodded and held out her arms for her dad. Charlie gladly picked her up and changed her into the scarlet onesie.

“You're all dressed, sweetie.”

 

Bianca cooed as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

“I see Ana has good taste in onesies It's Gryffindor red.” Arthur smirked at the onesie that his granddaughter was wearing.

Charlie grinned. “I know it's my favourite onesie for her. Except it seems like Bianca's favourite one is Slytherin green.”.

Bianca reached out for her grandfather.

“I'm sorry about how your mum acted earlier this morning.”

“Ana was afraid that the family wouldn't like her. I hated seeing her so insecure when she's usually so confident.”

“Maybe you should talk to your mum,” suggested Arthur.

“Alright.”

“I'll watch my granddaughter.”

Charlie nodded and walked to find his mum. He found her silently looking at photos of him.

“Mum?” 

She looked up at him her brown eyes glassy with unshed tears. 

Like every man, it was his kryptonite to see his mum so sad. 

“Can we talk?”

Molly nodded and Charlie walked towards the bed and sat next to her.

“You remember this photo?” She asked.

Charlie glanced at the photo and thought back at the moment.

“I'm sorry about the what I said about Ana. She seems like she's great for you. She brings out a side of you I've never seen. I'm just upset that she was kept from me for over two years.”

“I understand that, Mum. We’re both so sorry that we had to but it was our only choice during the war. She’s muggleborn. She would have been in so much danger if she was here and people knew.”

“I can't fault you for falling in love with someone during a war like I did with Arthur. Your father and I eloped during a war and I was already three months pregnant with Bill.”

Charlie smirked. “I've known that for years, mum.”

“You have?”

Charlie nodded and hugged his mum fiercely causing her to cry tears of joy. After the hug, the mother and son walked out of the room and walked back to the kitchen. Charlie immediately noticed Ana was up and kissed her cheek.

“Hello Charlie,” she grinned turning to her husband.

“Hey love.” he grinned back. “How long have you been up?”

“About ten minutes or so. Your dad said you were talking to your mom so I didn't want to interrupt.”

“You can call me, Molly, dear,” Mrs. Weasley told Ana smiling.

“Alright, thanks.” Ana smiled back at her mother-in-law.

Charlie grinned.

“I suppose this means I have to make two extra Christmas sweaters. What are your favorite colors?”

“Molly, it's only four days until Christmas. I don't expect you to make two extra sweaters,” Ana said.

“Nonsense.”

Ana nodded and dropped the subject.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 2,056

It was now time for Christmas. Ana woke up first wrapped in Charlie's arms. She smiled at his sleeping face before she kissed him briefly.

"Morning love, Happy Christmas." Charlie grinned into the kiss.

"Happy Christmas."

There was a sound from Bianca's crib. Ana hopped up to grabbed their daughter.

"Happy Christmas." Ana smiled at her daughter.

The little girl looked confused at her mom. "Christmas?"

"Yes, Christmas."

"Presents?"

Ana nodded. The couple walked downstairs to see Molly cooking furiously.

"Today shall be interesting. You're going to experience your first Weasley Christmas. Although, it is the first Christmas without Fred." Charlie frowned.

Ana took Charlie's hand and squeezed it in support. Charlie linked their fingers fully.

The next person down the stairs was Bill.

"Unc Bill!" Bianca exclaimed happily reaching for her uncle.

Bill grinned as he took his niece from his sister-in-law and sat down next to her. Just then someone appeared in the fire.

"Hello everyone!" Andromeda greeted holding her grandson.

"Hello!" They greeted back.

Andromeda turned to Charlie. "So, I take it this is famous Ana."

Charlie grinned. "Yes this is Ana."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Andromeda Tonks."

Ana smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Andromeda sat down, Teddy still in her arms. Bianca peered over at the younger boy similarly to the way that Dally had peered at her.

"I don't want to step on any toes but do you think I could bake my famous chocolate cake?" Ana asked Molly.

"We have plenty of sweets but this family has a weakness for chocolate. Especially Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Ron."

"I learned that Charlie loves chocolate on our first date." Ana smiled.

"Where did you to go on your first date?" Bill asked.

Ana smiled fondly. "Charlie took me this quaint little Romanian restaurant and spoke a few sentences of Romanian to me. I was instantly smitten."

"So it wasn't my rippling muscles?" Charlie teased as he winked at her.

Ana smirked at Charlie playfully her hazel eyes sparkling. The rest of the Weasley family slowly awoke and wished each other a 'Happy Christmas' as they descended down the stairs one by one.

"So what is your Christmas like, Ana?" Arthur asked interested.

"It's usually just my best friend, my dad and his girlfriend and my best friend's parents and his older brother's family"

Charlie laughed at the memory. "You remember how I thought you had history with Deacon's brother?"

"Yes, I do. They've always been like a surrogate family to me."

Hermione smirked at Ana. "The Weasley jealously is legendary."

"It is?"

Hermione nodded. "Back in our fourth year, we had this Yule Ball. I was immediately asked by Viktor Krum-"

"Did you just say Viktor Krum?" Ana interrupted to ask.

Hermione nodded. "He was the Durmstrang Champion."

Bill butted in boasting. "My wife was the Beauxbatons Champion."

"Champions for what?" A confused Ana asked.

"The Triwizard Tournament." Bill answered like it was obvious.

"I think we learned about that in our fourth year," mused Ana. "The last one was held in 1792."

Before they could continue the conversation, Molly set down breakfast and they started eating.

After breakfast they moved to the living room.

"Well I won't be able to eat again for awhile," Charlie exclaimed, plopping himself on the couch.

"That will teach you not to eat almost three plates of food, Mister," teased Ana.

Charlie smirked and pulled his wife down next to him as they began opening their presents. The first things they opened were their Weasley sweaters.

"Thank you Molly," Ana said tearfully. She was officially part of the family.

"I know you told me not to make them but Charlie insisted." Molly smiled as she helped Bianca put on her sweater.

Ana turned and smiled at Charlie. In response, he kissed her forehead.

"I don't suppose this means I can have my Quidditch jersey back?" Charlie teased as he put on his sweater.

"Fat chance, Weasley," Ana said swatting his chest playfully.

Charlie smirked at her. She could keep his jersey as long as she wanted.

"Speaking of Quidditch, Why don't we go play a game outside?" George suggested.

Everyone jumped up at the suggestion the rest of the presents completely forgotten.

"Does your stomach feel okay, Charlie?" Ana asked him as they walked outside.

"It feels fine, you don't need be such a mother hen, love."

"That's exactly what you told me when you were hungover and needed a potion."

Charlie took Ana's hand. "If it starts hurting or anything. I'll stop playing."

"Promise?"

To seal the promise, Charlie pulled Ana into a kiss.

"You two can continue that later!" George called, annoyed at his older brother snogging his wife.

The couple broke apart and Charlie walked to get his broom.

Ana sat down at a wooden table next to Molly.

"Where's Daddy?" Bianca asked from her grandmother's lap.

Ana pointed up to the sky. "He's up there."

"Like a birdie?"

Ana nodded.

"Has she shown any signs of magic yet?" Molly wondered.

"Yes, she has," said Ana.

Molly nodded. "That's right on time. Charlie started showing magic around this age too."

"Yeah, I started showing magic around four."

Molly nodded. Ana watched the game as she chatted with Molly and Andromeda before the game ended and Charlie landed on the ground.

"That was a good game as far as I could understand."

Charlie pulled her into a kiss in response.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Ana asked again, resting her hand on her husband's stomach.

"I think you just want an excuse to rub my stomach, don't ya, love?" Charlie smirked at his wife.

Ana smirked back at him.

"You look really good in the Weasley sweater," Charlie grinned.

"Thanks."

Charlie pulled her close. "If you weren't already an official Weasley I'd have to make you one."

They walked back inside and Ana started getting the ingredients ready for her cake. She used a little magic but, overall, she much preferred the muggle way of baking.

"Ana?"

She turned to see her husband's youngest brother. "Yes, Ron?"

"Do you know how to play chess?" Ron asked.

Ana smiled. "I used to play muggle chess a lot with my uncle and I used to play wizard's chess a lot with my best friend's mom."

"You could've of just said 'Yes'." he smirked.

Ana laughed. He seemed to have the same sense of humour as Charlie.

"Do you want to play with me?" Ron asked.

"Sure," agreed Ana. "Once I put the finishing touches on the cake."

Ron nodded. This is one of the times she missed ovens. She casted a baking spell and it was finished before she casted a cooling spell on it to keep it cool. Ana found Ron setting up the chess board, sat down across from him and helped him. They started the game.

"Ya know, you make Charlie really happy," Ron told her. "I'm glad."

Ana smiled. She wasn't expecting that sentiment from Ron.

"And my niece is adorable." Ron smiled again after he moved his knight.

They continued playing. Bill watched them play chess until Ron won.

"That was a good game, Ron." Ana smiled at her youngest brother-in-law.

"It was,"

Ana got up from the chair as she glanced around for her husband and daughter.

"Charlie took Bianca up for her nap." Bill told her.

Ana nodded. She decided to go check on him. Bianca was fast asleep in her crib and Charlie was fast asleep on their bed. She smiled and slid into his arms.

"Hey love." He smiled down at her sleepily.

She smiled up at him. "You're not one to take naps."

"I know but for some reason that Quidditch game really tired me out. It's barely hitting me now," Charlie said tightening his grip around her. "I must be getting old."

"You're only 26, Charlie. Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm robbing the cradle." Charlie smirked playfully at his wife.

"I'll be 26 in less than 8 months."

"I suppose so," said Charlie. "If it's anyone who's robbing the cradle it's Bill."

"I heard that Charlie," said Bill as he walked into the room.

He just smirked up at his older brother.

"You know Ana let Ron win at chess earlier today," Bill mentioned offhandedly.

"You did?" Charlie asked.

"I did," Ana confirmed. "but I didn't think anyone could tell."

"Other people can't. But I taught Ron to play when he was younger," explained Bill. "So, I know all his tricks."

Ana nodded. Bill informed them that dinner was ready before he left the room again to let his brother and his wife have some privacy.

"You know I got offered a promotion at work right before Christmas," Ana said.

"You did? Are you thinking about taking it?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"One question at a time, honey." Ana giggled. "I was."

"That's good."

"I have to transfer though." She smirked.

"Transfer where?" Charlie asked wearily.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Charlie began tickling his wife mercilessly to get her to tell him.

"I get to transfer over here. We'll be closer." She giggled.

"That's great."

"I know. I'll be closer to you."

Charlie cleared his throat. "I was offered a promotion as well since Jack was killed during the war."

"You should take it, Charlie," Ana encouraged.

"I'll always love dragons but I also love you and our daughter. I want to be around for the rest of our kids. I don't want you to bury me when I'm burned to death."

"I see your point, but dragons are your first love. I can't ask you to give them up."

Charlie smiled. "You and Bianca are my only loves now."

Before Ana could respond, Bianca started crying. She got up and grabbed their daughter. The couple went back downstairs for dinner soon later.

"So, how many other boyfriends have you had before Charlie?" Molly asked.

"It's Christmas Dinner, Mum," said Charlie. "I don't want you upsetting Ana."

Ana smiled at Charlie. "It's fine, dear."

Charlie took Ana's hand in support.

"I've only had one serious boyfriend in my whole life. We dated three years until he blindsided me with a break up about a week after my 18th birthday. I was absolutely devastated. I dated casually but didn't have another serious relationship again until I met Charlie in 1996."

"So you were used to having flings since you were dating so casually?" Ginny asked.

"The couple I had were never serious until I fell for Charlie hard." Ana smiled at Charlie.

Ginny scoffed at the couple. "You probably just got pregnant so he would stay with you."

Molly scolded. "Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

"You know it's true," Ginny defended. "I know everyone else at this table is thinking it."

"I'm not," Bill said as Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Neither am I," George agreed.

Percy piped up as well. "Not at all, Ginny."

Ginny groaned and went back to eating her dinner, awkwardly dropping the subject.

"Anyone want to try my chocolate cake?" Ana asked as she levitated the cake over to the table.

"You know I want to try it, love," confirmed Charlie.

Ana cut a few pieces of her cake.

"This is delicious." Charlie sighed in delight after polishing off his second piece.

"Obviously," Ana joked, grinning at her husband.

"It's nothing special compared to Mum's desserts," Ginny said.

"I'm not trying to replace your mum's sweets," Ana defended. "She gave me permission to make the cake."

The tense dinner continued.

It was later that night and Ana and Charlie were getting into bed.

"I'm sorry about how Ginny acted tonight. She crossed the line," Charlie said as he stripped his shirt off.

"I get that she's protective of her older brother," said Ana. "That's no need to insult my cake or the fact that I had a few flings until I met you."

Charlie got into bed. "We both know it takes two to conceive. If anything we both took an equal part in the seducing."

"It does. I didn't get pregnant just so you'd stay with me."

"I know, love."

Ana cuddled up to her husband.

"How about I show you the house I bought tomorrow?" Charlie suggested.

Ana nodded sleepily as she fell asleep. Well, that was an interesting first Weasley Christmas.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,677

The next morning, Charlie woke up first. He untangled his arms from his wife and got up. He walked downstairs.

“Morning Charlie.”

He turned to see his older brother. “Morning Bill.”

“That was interesting dinner last night.”

“It sure was.”

“Ginny was out of line.”

“Yeah, she was. Ana didn't get pregnant just so I'd stay with her. It's because I didn't know much about contraception until after I got her pregnant.”

“Well, the Wizarding World is very conservative.”

Charlie said. “At least the British Wizarding World is. The American Wizarding World is a lot more progressive. Muggles- or rather no-majs aren't looked down upon.”

Before Bill could respond Ana walked down the stairs with their daughter. Charlie greeted two of the most important women in his life one with a kiss on the cheek and the other with a ruffle of her red hair.

“Today’s Boxing Day, isn't it?” Ana asked.

“Yes, it is. That means I won't be able to show you the house until tomorrow.”

Ana nodded.

“So, you found a house?” Bill asked.

Charlie nodded. “Yes, it’s perfect for us and Bianca. Though it has a few extra rooms for when we decide to expand our family.”

“When would that be?”

“Maybe in a few years.”

Molly had overheard the conversation so she butted in. “Don't you think you should think about getting married first?”

Bill couldn't help but chuckle.

“Actually mum, we've been married four and half months.” Charlie smiled. “We eloped in the states but we’ll gladly have an official family wedding.”

“Is that how Bianca already knows Bill and Fleur?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes, Bill and Fleur were the only ones who knew we got married before Andromeda and George.”

“So, Andromeda knew before me? When I'm your mother.”

“I told her a few days after you found Ana’s promise ring. George found out our first night here when I called Ana my ‘wife’ by accident.”

Before Molly could respond Arthur walked in and kissed her cheek.

“Something going on?” he asked glancing between his wife, two oldest sons and his second oldest son’s girlfriend.

“Your son went off and eloped in the states four months ago.” Molly said turning towards Charlie angrily.

Arthur took the news is stride. “So, you've been married four and half months now?”

“Yes, if it makes you feel better it was my idea to elope but I promised Ana we would have a more traditional one after.”

Ana said. “That's just what I'll get, right.”

“Right; love,” Charlie smiled his blue eyes twinkling lovingly.

Arthur smiled fondly. He couldn't help but think back at when he and Molly first married.

Fleur joined the group.

“You know I never thought Charlie would get married. I thought all of us would get married and he'd be off studying dragons.” Bill said.

Charlie smiled at his wife and daughter. “I can't picture my life without Ana and Bianca now.”

“I never saw marriage or kids in the cards either but that changed when I fell incredibly hard for Charlie.”

Fleur said smiling at Bill. “I suppose we have a thing for gingers.”

“I guess we do.”

Before anyone could respond George joined the conversation.

“So, you told mum that you're already married?” George asked.

“Yes, we did.”

George said. “I was about to burst with the secret that you already got married.”

“You two already got married?” Ron asked.

Charlie said. “Yes, we did.”

“Another thing we weren't included in.” Ginny said glaring at Ana.

Charlie said. “This wasn't Ana’s idea. I wanted to elope but we will have a traditional wedding soon.”

Ginny continued glaring at Ana as Molly set down breakfast.

“So, you said you were in a long term relationship before Charlie?”

Ana nodded. “We started dating my fifth year and he dumped me right after my eighteenth birthday in 1991.”

“It was probably something you did, you'll probably do the same thing to Charlie.”

“Ginny, I'm sure she didn't do anything.” Charlie defended his wife from his little sister.

“Thanks for that, dear. But I don't need you to stand up for me.” Ana smiled at Charlie.

“Anytime.”

They continued eating. Once breakfast was over everyone went their separate ways.

“What would you do today if you were home?”

Ana smiled. “Deacon and I would be watching movies.”

“That's right. You miss Deacon?”

“I do very much.”

Charlie nodded. The couple continued cuddling.

\---

It was a few days later, the couple was going to Diagon Alley. They were walking through ‘The Leaky Cauldron’.

“Hello Charlie.” The bar man greeted Charlie.

“Hey Tom.”

The man said. “So, who's this lovely lady?”

“This is my wife Ana. I wanted to show her around.”

Tom nodded and they went straight towards the back. Charlie tapped on the series of bricks.

“This is Diagon Alley.”

Ana glanced around. She couldn't help but reminisce about the first time she walked into the American version of Diagon Alley.

“The first place we should go is ‘Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes’

“George’s shop?” Ana asked. George had talked about it over Christmas.

“Yeah.”

Ana nodded. They made their way towards the shop.

“Hey Charlie, Hey Ana!” George greeted happily.

“Hey little brother.”

“Hey George.”

“eorge!” Bianca exclaimed reaching out for her uncle leaving out the ‘G’ in George.

He picked his niece up. Ana smiled she was glad that Bianca had taken to her father’s side of the family so quick.

“Why don't I show you around?” George offered.

Ana nodded. George walked his sister-in-law and niece around his shop.

“This is really impressive, George.” Ana complimented.

“Thanks.”

Charlie joined them wrapping his arm around Ana’s waist.

Ana smiled up at him. They stayed a few more minutes and left the shop.

“Can we go to the bookstore?” Ana asked noticing the bookstore in the distance.

Charlie chuckled. “Of course love.”

The couple went to the bookstore. Charlie loved seeing his wife in her element. She was so adorable. She then remembered she didn't have any money.

After the bookstore excursion they walked to the ice cream shop.

“That was really fun.” Ana said as she took a bite of her ice cream.

“It was.” Charlie agreed.

Ana smiled at her husband lovingly.

“I could show you the house today. If you want.”

Ana nodded. “I would like that once we drop Bianca off back at the ‘Burrow’.

Charlie nodded in agreement. They finished their ice cream and left the ice cream shop. They apparated back to the Burrow.

“You got a letter while you gone, Ana.”

She glanced at the letter on the table as Charlie took their daughter upstairs for her nap. She picked it up it was from Deacon.

Dear Ana,

How is everything? I hope the Weasley’s are treating you well. If not, I'll come over and put them in their place. Although, I'm sure Charlie can do that just fine.

I was on a raid the day after Christmas and I came across a young boy who was at least six. I took him to the hospital to check him out. He was rather malnourished and beaten. They asked me to take him in which I gladly did.

Love you,

Deacon

As Ana finished the letter she felt a pair of hands rest on her waist she looked up to see Charlie.

“Everything okay at home?”

“Yeah.”

Charlie nodded and they apparated to the neighborhood where their house was and walked towards the house.

“It looks good from the outside, Chip.”

Charlie looked confused at his wife. “What did you call me?”

“It's a nickname for Charlie and it's also a character in one of my favourite Disney movies ‘Beauty and the Beast’.

“You're definitely the beauty, love.”

Before Ana could flirt back the ministry appointed real estate agent appeared.

“So, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?” she asked.

Ana didn't bother correcting her. She didn't mind. The real estate agent led them around the house.

“So, this is really good for a growing family. You have a daughter, correct?”

“Yes, Bianca is a year and a half.” Charlie smiled.

The real estate agent commented. “That was irresponsible getting your wife pregnant in the middle of a war.”

Charlie and Ana shared a look. They were soon led into the master bedroom.

“Merlin, it's been ages since we've shagged.” Charlie said eyeing the bed longingly.

“It sure has, I’m sure you just want to make our real estate agent even more uncomfortable.” Ana teased flirtatiously.

There was a mischievous glint in Charlie’s blue eyes as he pulled her into a kiss.

Ana let out a moan. Charlie’s hands wandered to his wife’s bum and squeezed it.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!” the real estate agent exclaimed.

The couple pulled apart not even ashamed. They finished their tour.

“You want to get a room at ‘The Leaky Cauldron’?” Charlie asked anxiously.

Ana replied. “What about Bianca?”

“My parents can handle her, love.”

Ana thought for a moment and agreed. They eventually reached the ‘Leaky Cauldron’. Charlie talked to Tom for a few moments and got the room. He anxiously pulled his wife towards the room. He began kissing her again as they stumbled into the room.

“We haven't made love since we got married.” Charlie mused, stripping his shirt off his wife’s body.

“I know.” Ana replied discarding his trousers on the floor.

Charlie nodded. “Do you have any condoms?”

Ana summoned her knapsack and grabbed a condom. Charlie ripped it open and put it on. It still felt weird to him but it's what Ana wanted.

“Oh, Charlie.” Ana moaned grinding her hips into him.

Charlie grunted in response. The couple soon broke apart and cuddled.

“Merlin, I've missed that!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Me too.”

The couple got up and quickly changed back into their clothes. They apparated back to the Burrow.

“I see you two messed around a bit,” Bill smirked at his younger brother and his wife noting that their hair and clothes were tousled.

“We did.” Charlie said.

“Has Bianca been behaving?” Ana asked.

Bill nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

It was now right after the New Year, Ana was back in the States. She was packing up her bedroom and knickknacks when Deacon walked in.

“Hey Ana,” he greeted.

She turned to lock eyes with him. 

“So, you decided to move to England?”

Ana nodded. “Yes, Charlie already found us a house. Bianca has already bonded with her grandparents, uncles and aunts. I have my new assignment.”

“I'm going to miss you.”

“Same here, Deke,” Ana sighed.

“But we have to move on with our families.”

Ana nodded. “You're always welcome at my house.”

“Same here. You want me to help you pack?”

Ana nodded as he walked over and started helping her. They chatted as they packed.

\---

It was a few days later, Ana and Charlie were now moving in their house with Arthur, Bill, Percy , George and Ron’s help. Actually, the men were moving in while Molly had insisted that Ana make friends with the neighbors. There were only one or two in a few mile radius. Ana was standing on the porch of her neighbors with her mother-in-law and daughter.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” An older woman asked warmly.

Ana said. “My husband, myself and our daughter are moving in. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ana Fonseca, this is my daughter Bianca. This is my mother-in-law Molly. ”

Molly desperately wanted to correct her daughter-in-law. They've had a few disagreements about Ana not changing her name to Weasley.

The woman smiled. “I'm Tina Scamander.”

“It's nice to meet you.”

“You too, how old is your daughter?”

Ana smiled. “She's a year and a half.” 

“I don't hear an accent.”

“I'm American more specifically from California.”

Tina nodded. “I'm from the opposite side of the country New York. Would you like to come in, I'm sure it's cold out there.”

Ana nodded and walked in with her daughter and mother-in-law.

“How long have you lived here?” Tina asked.

“Only a few weeks.”

Tina nodded as she began making some tea.

“So, how long have you lived here?”

“I moved here in the mid 1930s.”

Before Ana could respond an old man walked in.

“Oh, Newt. This is Ana, her daughter Bianca and mother- in-law Molly. Ana and her husband are moving into the house near us.”

The white haired man turned to them. “I'm Newt.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“So, what do you do?”

“I used to write about American Magical Beasts but I start my job at the Daily Prophet in a few days. It's also how I met my now husband he worked with dragons in Romania.”

“What type of dragon, did he work with?” Newt asked.

“Mainly a Norwegian Ridgeback named Norberta. He even took me for a ride on her one time.”

The group continued talking. There was a knock on the door. Tina got up and answered it. It was Charlie.

“Daddy!” Bianca exclaimed from Ana’s arms.

Charlie grinned, took his daughter from his wife and sat down next to her.

“Honey, this is Tina and Newt Scamander.”

Charlie’s blue eyes widened in recognition.

“Something wrong, honey?” Ana asked her husband.

Charlie took her hand and led her outside.

“Is there something wrong?” Ana asked again.

“You do realize whose house we’re in?” Charlie asked.

“Scamander’s.”

Charlie shook his head. “Only the man who inspired me to work with dragons.”

“I thought that it was your uncle's stories that inspired you.”

Charlie said. “It was mostly him but my uncles did help.”

Ana smirked. “So, you're basically fanboying over an author? That's more my style.”

Before Charlie could respond Tina walked out to check on them.

“Everything okay?”

“My husband is just fanboying over your husband. I'm starting to get a little jealous.” Ana teased.

“So, you've read my husband’s book?”

“It was the only school book that I've read cover to cover.”

Ana couldn't help but smile at her husband. It was incredibly adorable.

 

It was now later that night, Ana and Charlie were getting ready for bed. 

"You said we would break in the bed once we moved in," Charlie said, impatiently.

"I'm coming, Mr. Insatiable," Ana giggled.

"Not fast enough."

Ana walked out of the bathroom in a sheer nightgown and kissed Charlie deeply. He pulled her down into his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Bloody hell, I love you." Charlie said resting his wife on their bed.

"I love you too."

 

Charlie pulled up her nightgown, saw she wasn’t wearing any knickers and smirked.

 

“I knew there would be no question about us not shagging tonight.”

Charlie asked. “I'm that predictable?” 

“Maybe just a bit, Charlie.” she smiled up at him.

“But I don't expect you to give into my desires all the time, love.”

“I know, Charlie.”

The redhead said. “As long as we understand each other but I'm still going to shag you until dawn or until you scream my name.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Charlie smirked again, took his boxers and trousers off in one swift motion. Ana eyed his practically throbbing erection. 

“This is all for you my love.”

“It better stay that way,” she groaned as he got in position to ravish her.

“Of course it will.” Charlie said as he entered her slowly.

Ana clutched the bed sheets in anticipation for pleasure. A few seconds later, he had hit her sensitive spot and she let out a loud moan.

“That is almost as good as your laugh,” he smiled.

“Oh, Charlie.” she moaned bucking her hips. 

They continued making love and then cuddled.

“So, when do you want to have our official family wedding?”

“I'm not really sure, maybe in a few months.”

“That works, then we can start trying for another ‘Baby Weasley’ unless you don't want to.”

“That's perfect.” Ana smiled.

Charlie nodded, turned off the lights and they fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,137

It was now about three weeks later, Ana was home working on her article when there was a sound from the fire. She wasn't expecting Charlie home for most of the day.

“Ana!” the voice of her best friend yelled.

She wasn't expecting a visit from Deacon. She put down her quill, got out of the chair and walked towards the living room to see Deacon sitting on the sofa.

“Hey Deke, this is a nice surprise.” she smiled.

Her best friend looked up at her sobbing.

Ana immediately turned into ‘comforting best friend’ mode and sat down next to him.

“Ivan and I broke up.” He sobbed.

“I thought you two were happy?”

He sniffled. “I thought so too but I guess not. I told him that I want to adopt the little boy I found.”

“And he doesn't want to?”

“No, he hates children.” Deacon sobbed.

Ana said. “I'm sorry.”

“It's funny how your relationship worked out and mine didn't.”

“What's supposed to mean, Deacon?” 

He said. “Sorry, I'm just, heartbroken, pissed and a bit jealous.” 

Ana stroked his black hair.

"How dare you cheat on Charlie!" 

 

Ana turned to see her sister-in-law. "I'm not cheating on Charlie, I would never do that. I'm completely devoted to him. He's the father of my child and husband."

 

Ginny eyed a still very distraught Deacon. "Then who's this git?"

“Don't call my best friend a git, Ginny!" 

"He's your best friend?"

 

"Yes, we've been best friends since we were eleven. He was just broken up with have a heart."

 

"Likely story."

Ana shook her head frustrated at her younger sister-in-law. “Look it's obvious that whatever I do you're not going to change your mind about me so I'm not going to try anymore. But I have a best friend that needs me right now so goodbye.”

Ginny stormed out of the house. Deacon cried himself to exhaustion as Ana stroked his hair.

“Hey love,” Charlie greeted a few hours later.

Ana smiled up at her husband.

“Now I don't feel so special." He said noticing Deacon’s head on his wife’s lap.

She sighed. “He's had a hard day today," she tried to explain but Charlie just cut her off with a kiss and said. "There's no need for you to explain to me, love."

"I wish Ginny was that trusting. She's convinced I'm cheating on you."

Charlie sighed. "You'll get used to my family and their hotheadedness eventually. Ginny is probably the worst of us especially when it comes to us. Although, she is a lot closer to Bill in a way than me."

Deacon grumbled in his sleep. 

“I'll go check on Bianca and make some dinner.”

Ana said. “You're a lifesaver, honey.”

Charlie smiled and walked away.

Deacon groaned again and woke up.

“Hey sleepy head,” Ana cooed.

He asked. “How long have I been asleep?”

“About two hours.”

Deacon sat up.

“Deke!” Bianca exclaimed from Charlie’s arms.

Deacon smiled and took his goddaughter from his best friend’s husband.

“So, what's the story?” Charlie asked.

Deacon sighed. “Ivan broke up with me because he didn't want kids. I want to adopt the little boy I found on the raid after Christmas.”

“That sucks, mate.” Charlie said.

Deacon nodded. “Do you mind if I stay for awhile?”

“That's fine with me.” Charlie said.

Ana nodded in agreement. She led her best friend to the spare bedroom.

“Thanks for this, Izzy.”

“No problem, you're always welcome here like I said.”

“So, that little redhead that yelled at you was Ginny.”

“Yeah, that's her. She still doesn't like me probably even more now.”

“What about the rest of the family?”

“They're fine.”

Deacon nodded. A few minutes later, it was time for dinner.

 

\---

It was a few days later, they were having a housewarming party despite living in the house for a month but everyone had been busy. There was a knock on the door.

“Hey Newt, Hey Tina.” Ana greeted their neighbors.

The older woman and her husband smiled.

“This is my best friend Deacon.” she introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” 

“You too.”

Next to arrive were Arthur and Molly.

“Hey mum and dad,” Charlie greeted each of his parents with a hug.

Molly asked. “Is Ana really cheating on you?”

Charlie groaned. “She's not, Ginny just jumped to conclusions.”

“Then who was that guy?”

“He's my best friend, Deacon. We've been best friends since we were eleven, Molly.”

“The same best friend you spend Christmas with?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. He's like my annoying older brother.”

Molly nodded.

Next to arrive were Bill and Fleur. Charlie greeted his brother and sister-in-law.

“Unc Bill!” Bianca yelled toddling towards Bill with Deacon hot on her heels.

Bill picked up his niece and turned to greet Deacon.

“How could be so casual with the guy that is breaking up your brother’s marriage?” Ginny glared at Deacon.

Deacon said. “I would never break up my best friend’s marriage.”

“Sure you wouldn't. I'm sure you just used that sympathy act to get in her knickers.”

Ana couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

“For your information, we've been best friends since we were eleven.”

“So, have Ron and Hermione.” Ginny said as the aforementioned couple walked in.

“A boy and a girl can be just friends and not developing any romantic attachment towards each other. Besides Ana is not my type.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost, Deke.” Ana chuckled.

“I know I'm not your type either, you prefer rambunctious British redheads.” Deacon smirked at her.

Ana smiled at Charlie as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I'm not convinced.” Ginny said.

Deacon glared at the difficult redhead. “No girl is my type actually. I like guys.”

“You do?”

Deacon nodded.

“So, what do you in America?” Arthur asked Deacon.

“I work for the equivalent of your ministry as an auror.” Deacon answered.

Harry said. “I'm also going to be auror.”

“That's cool.”

“What's your family like?”

“I'm the youngest of four sons. My oldest brother is nearly two decades older than me. He actually has a son who two years younger than us.”

At the mention of Keegan, Charlie tightened his grip around her waist.

“And unfortunately he's always had a thing for Ana.”

Everyone nodded.

“So, when do you think you're going to have the official wedding?” Molly asked.

“Pretty soon. I need to contact my dad.” Ana said.


	45. Chapter 45

It was now time for the family wedding. Ana was getting ready in the bride’s room.

“You look absolutely beautiful, dear.” Molly smiled.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

Molly nodded. Before the conversation could continue the wedding started. Ana’s dad walked her down the aisle to her future husband.

“You may kiss the bride,” the preacher said.

Ana and Charlie shared their second kiss as a married couple. Molly was sobbing in the first row. 

“I know present you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weasley,”

The crowd cheered. 

It was now the reception, Arthur was having a field day with Ana’s dad. Molly had to try and stop him from scaring him. The couple shared their first dance as a married couple. Ana shared a dance with her dad and Charlie shared a dance with his mum.

“We’re married again,” Ana laughed as Charlie danced with her and Bianca.

“I would marry you a hundred times over,” Charlie grinned leaning into kiss his wife.

“Eww,” Bianca exclaimed giggling at her parents.

“I agree, Bee,” Deacon laughed walking over to his best friend and her husband.

She reached out for her godfather and he gladly took her from her dad’s arms.

Once their daughter was not between them Charlie pulled Ana to his chest and they danced the night away without a care in the world.

 

The End


End file.
